Eternal Summer
by Twisted Minds X 2
Summary: Summer of Smut Contest. When Edward goes to Cancun for one last hoorah before his senior year in high school he never expected Bella Swan or the trouble he would end up with.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer of Smut Contest**

**Title: **Eternal Summer

**Pen name: **confessions-of-twilight-lovers

**Smut Category: **E/B Smut

**BPOV**

This has to be the worst summer of all freaking time! I Bella Swan, seventeen year old, in Cancun of all places and I can't even get a damn rum and watermelon popsicle. I get that I am not technically legal yet, but come on this is Cancun! I can get into any night club I want in Seattle in a heartbeat. Show a little flesh, bat a few eyelashes, and throw down a few bucks and BAM you are in; not here though, no, I am stuck with a godforsaken 'virgin' strawberry piece of ice. The word 'virgin' hasn't existed in my life for quit sometime now.

It isn't exactly like it is a secret. My parents could care less anyway; well my dad would if he were ever home. Being the police chief takes up a lot of time; and don't get me started on mommy dear. Rene can't stay sober long enough to know if I am home or not. I'm not complaining about her lack of supervision though especially after she started hitting on every boy that walked through my door. Let's just say that our parties officially moved to Jess and Lauren's houses after 'mom' spent several hours alone with James at my last party and he came out zipping his pants and had a huge hickey on his neck.

I took this summer vacation to Cancun with Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, and Jacob Black. Jake came as our protector and a long time friend, though it still bugs me that he is always coming up with excuses to come to my house to hang out. I didn't really need anybody to protect me, though; I did need a stout drink, a hot guy, and one hell of a time. That's right, daddy's little girl is all grown up and has currently found Mr. Hot-Drink-Helluva Time as we speak.

Across the pool of my hotel I caught sight of Adonis himself; clad in black swim trunks and silver rimmed sunglasses, with abs so fine you just want to trace them with your tongue, and a mess of bronze sex hair that would have any girl dying just to run their fingers through it.

Chow-chow, Bella has found her Mr. Right. Well, my Mr. Right Now anyway. Now just to get his attention from the rest of the skanks drooling after him…

An idea formed in my head and I slowly started to suck the popsicle into my mouth, taking it back a little more with each slow thrust of my hand. _This piece of ice won't be called a virgin when I'm done with it._ I turned my body back towards the cabana bar so that Mr. Hottie wouldn't know I was trying to get his attention. I wanted him to approach me; being the tease was always more fun. I leaned against my elbows still working the popsicle and bowed my chest out a little to make my breast appear larger. I am not small by any means, but hey, might as well give him a little more to look at.

I could still see Adonis out of the corner of my eye and I knew the instant he saw me and my little show. I couldn't see his eyes but I am sure that they were the size of saucers if his wide open mouth was any indicator to his expression. I do believe I saw some drool. I smiled around my frozen treat as he noticeably wiped his mouth while closing it and getting up to walk my way.

He stood a little off to my side and appeared to be debating on how to approach me. I continued to work my mouth deep-throating the popsicle as he stared dumbstruck. I had to fight really hard to keep from bust out in laughter as he went slack jaw once more. He took a few deep breaths in preparation and all I could think was, _Game on baby!_

**EPOV**

_Ok Edward this is it._ I was currently standing behind one of the hottest chicks I had ever seen in my life.

I was in Cancun with my best buds Tucker Pierson and Lucas Marks. Well they were actually some pretty sorry sons of bitches, truth be told, but that was what I got for being a bad boy. I wasn't exactly Prince Charming myself but atleast I was decent to the women I was with, while I was with them. Not that I was ever with them long but that's all just semantics in my opinion.

I was here to have a good time while I could over my summer vaca. I wasn't in any hurry to get home. My dad passed away when I was eight on his way to a business meeting in Kansas and my mom pretty much died then too. We used to be so happy. I have one really good picture of the three of us before he left and we were all smiles and hugs. I haven't felt like that in a long time; hence the 'bad' boy persona now. My mom started seeing random men to fill the void about a year after my father's death and finally settled with the devil himself, Laurent. He came into our lives when I was twelve and began to beat on me shortly after. He was a nasty mother-fucker that is for sure.

This vacation was my escape from all that. I was here for a good time like everyone else and I wasn't going to let what was waiting for me when I got home put a stop to all of my fun. I was nursing a Budweiser when I looked up to the bar and saw Aphrodite in a hot blue skimpy bikini. I was trying to look cool and uninterested, _that shit always gets them_, when suddenly she began to suck off her popsicle and _damn me_ if that wasn't the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I realized too late that I had been gaping at her like a fish out of water. I was fucking drooling and everything; I had never had a girl effect me this bad, Ever!

I decided to go up to her and work my charm before one of those other stupid bastards that were ogling her, fine ass and big breast, decide to. I sauntered up to her and paused to give myself a little pep talk to regain my cool. Just as I got it all planned out she deep-throated that damn popsicle. _Deep-throated _the _whole_ fucking thing!! My jaw dropped once again and I didn't really care if I was drooling this time or not; I mean _Dammmmnnn…_girl has skills. Now if only that was me instead of that fucking piece of ice. I took a few deep breaths in an attempt calm my now raging hard on and to shake all thoughts of what that luscious little mouth could do to me out of my head, both of them.

I walked the last few steps to the bar stool beside her, looking straight ahead as I sat down arrogantly pretending that she wasn't there. I took a swig of my beer and glanced at her from the corner of my eye. She slowly pulled the popsicle out making sure not to drip any of it.

"Mind if I have a lick?" I asked looking over at her for the first time.

"Depends on if you like Strawberry." She commented pointing the popsicle at me.

"Who said I was talking about the Popsicle?" I asked with a smirk.

"Who said I was?" She rebutted with a smirk of her own.

"Touché. What is a beautiful thing like you doing sitting here all alone?" I asked gazing into her deep chocolate eyes. They reminded me of chocolate milk and damn if I wasn't thirsty.

"I could ask you the same question." She quirked, not answering my question.

Damn, I was going to have to work extra hard with this one. Most girls would have been all over me the second I sat down but not her. I was hoping that my Masen charm would win her over quick so that we could move on to better things; like my hotel room.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked after she sat her popsicle stick on the bar.

"I would love to but you see that bartender over there?" She asked leaning over to whisper in a conspiratorial manner. I noticed a blonde beach-bum type figure over on the other side of the bar talking with some guys and nodded. "He won't let me have anything. I already tried. Hey how did you get something…No wait, ohhh, I get it." She snickered not making any sense to me what so ever. "It all makes sense now." She said laughing harder and confusing me even more.

"What are you talking about you beautiful crazy girl?" I was beginning to question her sanity along with mine for coming over here.

"Don't you see? I did everything, and I do mean _everything_, I could to convince him to let me have a drink but he didn't cave." She said it as if I were missing the last piece of the puzzle.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks as I glanced over in time to see him wink at one of the young males before walking away.

"Wow. You know I thought it was odd that he said he couldn't hear me say my order when I was practically yelling it at him; it was even worse when he leaned in and I had to say it in his ear."

"No way." She gasped.

"No, but he did stare at my ass as I was walking away." I chuckled grinning sheepishly at her. "So how about we blow this joint and go find you a drink?"

"I…" she was cut off by two Barbie wannabes that came running up. They looked good too but not as hot as the sweet thing next to me.

"Come on girl lets go down to the beach to work on our tans." The brunette said.

"We have to look our best for the party later tonight." The blonde, with the fakest rack I have ever seen, said while pulling my girl off the stool to follow after them.

"Rain check on that drink?!" She shouted over her shoulder giving me a wink as they ran for the beach.

I went back over to my friends after getting a new drink avoiding the advances of the bartender and was immediately bombarded with questions about my 'mystery babe' as they called her. _Damn,_ didn't even get her name or number. _Double damn._ I would just have to fix that by finding her. She was headed to the beach after all and it was straight across from the hotel so she shouldn't be too hard to find. So after downing my beer I ran out for the beach in search of my prey.

**BPOV**

"So who was the Hottie you were with at the cabana?" Lauren asked as we lay our towels out on the sand.

_Damn_, I didn't even get his name. Well, he was at the bar attached to my hotel so hopefully he was staying there and wouldn't be too hard to find. I am sure that a stud like him will be at the party tonight.

"I'm not sure, I didn't catch his name but I can't wait to see him again. I'm hoping he'll be a Senor Frogs tonight."

"Me too, Damn I was hoping you atleast got his number. Hey, who needs a name when they look as hot as he does?" Lauren replied giving me a rather disappointed look.

"I saw him first Miss Thang so don't you go flaunting your shit around trying to get into his pants. I've got first dibs." _That bitch better not even look in his direction too long or I'll have to slap her upside her fat head._ I thought as I decided to tan my back side first.

"Don't worry I'm a better friend than Jess. I'd never go after your current man. Not until you're done with him atleast." She replied. Lauren often took my sloppy seconds in hopes of getting just the tiniest bit of action. I kind of pitied her; she never could get a decent guy on her own Jessica or I always had to help her.

I fell down to my knees on the beach towel I had previously tossed out and proceeded to lay on my belly. _Damn. _I had forgotten to put my tanning lotion on. Too lazy to get back up, I reached over to the beach bag and grabbed the little brown bottle out that said SPF 10. _Yea, that should be low enough to give me a good tan but not let me burn._ I contemplated as I popped the top open and squirted a small amount into the palm of my hand.

As I began to rub the lotion onto my shoulders, I quickly discovered that I was not able to cover much of the area where it was really needed. After several attempts at covering my shoulders and back I realized that I was going to need some help for the parts that I couldn't reach. They were not going to like it but one of these bitches was going to get up and rub this shit onto my back.

"Hey can I get one of ..." I was rudely interrupted.

"Mind if I lend you a helping hand?" The calm, smooth, collected voice asked.

With shock evident on my face I raised up off my towel to see my very own Adonis, once again, standing before me.

"S-Sure if you don't mind." I stuttered out.

"Nope, I don't mind at all." Leaning in close to my ear he continued. "I don't mind at all, sweet thing. I'd love to do more than just rub you down with lotion."

His comment caused my entire body to blush fiercely but I wouldn't let that hold me back. If he was up for the game then I was up for the challenge.

"Girls didn't you mention you were going for a swim soon?" I questioned, knowing that they would catch the hint in my voice. "Well I think now would be a good time for you both to go do that." I finished up giving Jessica a look with my eyes that said get lost now and don't come back for atleast thirty minutes. Catching my drift, Jessica quickly got up from her towel, dragging Lauren along with her and they both headed down to the edge of the water, looking back over their shoulders to watch the show.

"Now that they are gone, what was that you said about wanting to rub lotion all over my body?" I innocently batted my eyes at him as I rolled onto my side.

"I guess you didn't understand what I said. I said that I would love to do more than just rub you down with lotion." He repeated his previous comment to me like I was a child but the smirk on his face told me he was just kidding with me. So I wasn't too pissed off at him.

"Oh I believe I heard you well. Why do you think I sent my friends away? They didn't need to sit witness to their BF getting it on with a hot guy out here on the beach."

"I'm not much of a sand guy myself but if you would like to 'get it on', as you say, we could go back to my room and see to that." So mister gorgeous didn't care too much for the sand. Tough, I wasn't going anywhere for the moment. I really did need to work on my tan.

"Nope I'm good here, but if you don't want to take care of my lotion needs I will understand." I said as I rolled back over on my belly and propped my head on top of my hands.

Giving me the most amazing crooked smile he said, "I wouldn't pass this up for the world." With that he grabbed the lotion bottle from my side, squeezed a larger than needed amount of lotion into his hand, then quickly went to work on my shoulders and back. I laid my head back down on my towel and basked in essence of the way his hands felt on my.

Once he was satisfied that he had fully covered the top half of my back he slowly slid his hands down to the lower half of my back. Coming up to place a kiss to the inside of my neck he said, "Now we don't want you to have tan lines here do we?" He asked as one of his hands pulled my bikini top loose allowing the strings to fall to my sides.

"I guess we don't." I simply replied, a little breathless at his brazenness. I hadn't actually expected him to be so bold here where everyone could see us, but it was a real turn on. I could already feel the tingle in the pit of my stomach and feel the wetness that was pooling at my apex. I wanted him, I wanted him very badly. I wanted to feel his hands on my breast, his warm breath on my neck, I wanted to battle with his tongue for dominance. I wanted to feel him all over me, in me.

He continued his assault on my back rubbing small circles then larger ones. When he came to the top of my bikini bottoms he subtly skipped over my areas that most required his attention. He then skipped down to the bottom of my legs, but before rubbing them with lotion he placed soft kisses to the inside of my ankles then continued on. Reaching the tops of my thighs his assault slowed to an extremely slow excruciating pace. He would tease my core by sliding his fingers all the way to the hem of my flimsy bikini bottoms, flicking the material, then quickly pull them away. Absolutely frustrated with his actions, I began to slightly thrust myself down as his hands maid their accent back up my thighs towards my center.

"Impatient are we?" He asked as he finally slid one finger under the edge of my bottoms. _YES! _I mentally screamed as I felt him begin to stroke my moist folds. I was sure he could feel how excited I was from just brushing against my folds, but he decided to delve deeper and explore the wetness first hand.

A slight moan escaped my lips as he began to pump his finger in and out of me. This felt so good, almost too good. I began to buck my hips down into his hand when he brought another finger or two, I wasn't sure at that point, in to join in the fun. With one finger making circles over my clit and the other two fingers quickening their pace inside of me I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

More moans escaped my mouth as I felt my climax coming closer and closer to release.

"Hey you two how is the lotion coming along?" I heard an annoying female voice ask. _I knew this was too fucking good to last._ It was Lauren and when I was able to get up from my make-shift paradise I was going to kill her. People went missing down here all the time, why should she be any different.

My personal god removed his hand from my bottoms leaving me wanting so much more than what I had already received. _Damn you Jessica why did you let her come back up here?_ Giving both girls a menacing glare, I rolled over and sat up, holding my top in place. I was so pissed that I could have spit nails.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything?" The dumb blond stated as she took a seat on her towel.

"No Sweetheart, you didn't interrupt a thing. Well Ladies I had better get going. Have a good evening." Giving us his award winning smile, he swiftly got to his feet and began to tread away. I couldn't let him get away; I hadn't even got his name yet.  
"Hey, who should I thank for my wonderful back rub?" I asked as I too, got to my feet while I finished tying my strings back in place.

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Edward Mason." He turned and replied.

"Well Edward Mason, I'm Bella Swan." I said as I held out my hand for him to shake. Instead of shaking my hand, like most men would have done, he took my hand in his, and then brought it up to his mouth as he placed a single kiss to the palm of my hand. I knew then that I was not done with this guy. I wanted more of him and I didn't want to wait.

Edward dropped my hand and gave my idiotic friends a wink before continuing on his way back towards the bar and the hotel where I was staying. I so hoped he was staying there too. It would make my pursuit of him that much easier.

"So Bella spill, what was Mister Hottie doing to you when we came up. I know he wasn't rubbing lotion on you that long and I'm not deaf I could hear your moans." Lauren stated as she tried to grab my attention away from the perfect retreating figure in the distance. I knew I couldn't let him leave me and not find out atleast where he was staying. I decided that I was going to stalk after him so that I could find out where he was staying and maybe, hopefully, get his room number. That was the best I could hope for this early in the game.

I quickly gathered my things and tossed them back into the beach bag that Lauren and Jessica had brought down. "Can you guys take this stuff back up to our room when you are finished out here? I think I'm going to head on back and take a nap before we have to get ready to go to the party tonight." Without waiting for a response I began to chase after Edward. I'll be damned if he was going to leave me hanging like this!

EPOV

_What the hell am I suppose to do with my raging hard on now? Thank you ladies for the fucking cock block. _I sarcastically thought as I adjusted myself while trying my best not to break my stride. I didn't need Bella knowing she had affected me like she had. It would take away from the excitement of the game, not that I intended to put up much of a fight once I had her in my room. When I turned to go up the steps at the edge of the sand I could see her tossing items into a bag. My plan was working. With a wide smile on my face I continued up the stairs and began to slowly walk across the Board Walk. I did not want to get too far ahead of her, if I did she wouldn't have time to catch up with me, and I definitely wanted her to catch up with me. Oh the things I wanted to do to that delicious body of hers. Umm … I couldn't wait until I had her in my room so that I could ravish her body in the way it so deserved. She was so fucking wet; I just wanted to bury my face in that pussy of hers and never resurface again. I'm sure she wouldn't mind; I had been told on more than one occasion that I had serious skills in that department.

_Down Eddie boy, you'll get yours shortly. She's following us that can only mean she wants it as bad as you do. Our first night here and I've already got the hottest girl in all of Cancun fucking chasing after me. Damn, I'm good! _I made a mental note to thank Tucker for practically forcing my ass to come with him and Lucas to this crazy place. Too many people go missing down here and to be quite honest I didn't want to be one of them, but if I could be lost with her for the rest of my life then, hell who am I to avoid fate?

I made my way inside the bar grabbing a twelve once bottle of liquid courage while I waited for her to make her entrance. Moments later I saw her form in the opening. Tossing money down for the beer I quickly darted around the corner and into the hotel lobby. I walked over to the elevator then pushed the up arrow. As I stood there waiting for the doors to open a tiny hand snaked its way over my shoulder and down arm, sending an electric current through my body and straight to my still throbbing cock.

"Where you running off to so soon, afraid of an audience?" She asked as she stood at my side looking straight ahead at the elevator door just the same as me. I crossed my arms and she mimicked my movements adding a smirk to her face as she stole glances at me from the corner of her eye.

Once the doors slid open we both stepped inside. "What floor?" I asked as I pushed the button for my floor. "Eighteenth" She shyly whispered, I wondered for a moment if that really was her floor or if it was one she had made up. Finally, the doors closed and you could cut the sexual tension with a knife it was so thick. I could no longer stand the closeness, the elevator had created, without touching her; so reaching out my hand I placed it on the small of her naked back, then slid it down to her perfectly round ass, grabbing a hand full of it.

"Oh" squeaked out from her lips as she slightly rose off the ground with my force.

"I couldn't resist myself, sorry" I replied, taking a step closer to her. She didn't move away, proving she wanted my advances.

"No worries." She sent me a sideway smile as she cocked her head to the side and made eyes at me. She wanted me just as badly as I wanted her, the evidence was all over her 'fuck me' face.

Wanting to be closer to her still, I took the last step that separated us and wrapped my arms around her waist. I needed her to know how much I wanted her.

"You know I want you, right?" I asked as I thrust my hard member against her ass.

"Why Edward, are you excited to see me or do you normally carry a roll of quarters in your pocket?" She questioned while grinding her ass back into my crotch, a moan escaped my throat as she did this.

I told her, "Trust me, its not quarters you're feeling." I had already pulled her up against me and was now beginning to place feathery kisses over her shoulder and up her neck to the hollowed out spot behind her ear.

"You keep this up Mister Mason and I'll have to take you right here in this elevator." She said with a heavy lust filling her voice.

"You promise?"

"You bet!" I hoped she was the type of person that kept her promises.

Bringing my hands up to cup her breast through the small material that covered them she, too, moaned as she laid her head back against my chest giving me a better view of supple breast. I resisted the urge to turn her around and take her obvious hard peaks into my mouth; I needed to save that for when we made it to my room. For when my mouth finally made contact with her rosy peaks I doubted I would be able to turn them loose.

Finally we heard the ding we longed to hear, indicating we had reached the floor where my room was just around the corner. Shoving her from the elevator and exiting behind her, I took her hand and lead the way to our awaiting oasis on the twelfth floor. After smoothly swiping my key card and entering my room, I rushed to place the 'Do Not Disturb' knob hanger on the outside of my door letting my boys know not to bother me. I walked my beautiful bombshell over to the edge of the bed and whispered in her ear a cheesy, "Welcome to the pleasure zone"

Then I began to kiss down her delectable neck to her collar bone. Umm, her skin tasted delicious and I couldn't wait to taste the rest of her. Making quick use of my hands, I undid the strings to the tiny material that covered her breast. It should have been a crime to cover up such wonderful works of art. They were perfect and firm, and round, and those rose colored buds called for me to lavish them with my tongue, but I had one other article of clothing that needed to be removed first.

While reaching for strings that held her bottoms intact she placed her hands over mine, shook her head and said, "Hum Um, If I'm going to be totally naked then you are too." Turning to face me she ran her hands just inside the waist of my swim trunks and encouraged me to take them off. Inhaling her scent deeply and clinching my lower muscles so that the swim trunks would fall lose, I allowed her to give the final push that freed my rock hard, throbbing cock. She stood back and took in my massive member and all but eye fucked me while licking her lips, then she sucked in her bottom lip and bit down.

Stretching out her arm she took me in her hand and gave me a firm squeeze. _Oh Fuck! _I nearly yelled out. That shit felt so fucking good. Before I could stop my involuntary movements, my head fell back and a moan passed through my lips. I wanted to be inside of her hot wet pussy very badly and I could tell by the way she was stroking my cock that she wanted the same.

Forcing my head back to the upright position, I reached for the strings on her bikini bottoms once again. This time she didn't stop me. Luck was with me and I only had to pull on one string to free the material from her luscious hips. I let out a hiss as I looked to her glistening center and saw that she was as bare as bare could be. _Fuck me sideways. _I thought as I reached out to cup her bare mound. This time I couldn't resist the urge to slid my fingers between her soft folds and take a hardened nipple into my mouth. I nipped and tugged at her rosy peak then rolled my tongue around it; wanting to make sure that both were treated equally I turned and administered the same attention to the other beautiful breast.

Moans slipped out of both of us as we began to nip and stroke and pull at each other. At this pace I knew I wouldn't be able to last long. I needed to get her to the bed, there were things I wanted to do to her that just couldn't be done in the standing position we were in now.

Giving her a delicate push she fell back onto the bed. Seductively, she climbed to the center of the queen size mattress and motioned for me to join her. I eagerly climbed to the center of the bed where she sat. She lay back on the pillows that were placed at the head of the bed, leaving her legs bent at the knee. _God she looked beautiful and very fuckable in that position._ Not wanting to wait any longer I crawled inbetween her legs and began to massage her folds. I could, once again feel her wetness on my fingers. Her sex glistened as I parted her and ran my finger over her swollen bud.

"Edward" she moaned as I continued my journey to her opening. Once at her entrance I placed two of my fingertips inside her, looking up for her approval to fully enter in, she gave me a nod and she bit down hard on her bottom lip. _She was so fucking hot when she did that. _

Unable to contain my thirst for her I bent down and sucked her clit into my mouth as I began to pump my fingers in and out of her tight, wet core. She hummed in approval as I slightly twisted and curved my fingers as they moved in and out of her. Keeping the rhythm my tongue had set in its assault of her clit, I began to hum as well, sending vibrations rushing through her body.

Tentatively reaching up, I took one of her nipples between the thumb and finger on my free hand and pinched and pulled at it as I continued my ministrations on her pussy.

Soon I could feel her starting to clench around me so I quickened my pace. I knew she could nolonger hold her orgasm at bay. She now _had_ to have release.

"Ahh … Oh Fuck! … Yea, I'm cumming. I'm CUMMING!" She screamed out in ecstasy as she climaxed and then road out her orgasm making small thrust against my face as I pulled my fingers away and began to lap up the tantalizing juices that were flowing from her body. _She tasted so sweet, just like that damn strawberry popsicle she was sucking on down at the bar. _That thought reminded Eddie boy that he still hadn't had any action; he twitched and began to throb.

I really hoped she had plans to return my favor because if she didn't I was going to have to take care of myself in a cold shower and I really didn't like doing that shit, but I would if she decided that it was time to go.

**BPOV**

_Damn, that could possibly be the _best_ orgasm I have ever had in my _life_; and I have had my fair share of them let me tell you._ I was trying to catch my breath while coming down from the new heights that Edward had just sent my body to. He had some serious skills. I didn't know how much pussy that man had to tongue-fucked to get that good, and I probably don't want to know, but I was extremely ecstatic about being the recipient this time around.

My eyes fluttered open in a half lidded manner to see Edward staring back with a lust filled-half lidded gaze of his own. I expected him to be smug and cocky, which lets face it, he had earned every right to be; instead he seemed contemplative and a bit antsy. It was almost as if he were anticipating me to jump up and run at any second without repaying the gift he had just bestowed upon me. _Was he crazy?_ For one, I couldn't even stand on my now jello-like legs if I wanted to; for another, if he was this good with his mouth, I couldn't wait to find out what he could do with the other more prominent features on his body. I couldn't resist the tease though.

I smiled happily while getting up and gripping the bed post for support before picking up my discarded swimsuit. Edward looked up with panic in his eyes while his jaw nearly hit the floor. _I love that I have that effect on him._

"Well Edward, it has been fun but…" I trailed off battling to keep the smile from my face as his eyes widened in disbelief.

I turned to walk to the bathroom when I felt a firm hand wrap around my wrist, immediately halting my movements. I turned and gazed up at Edward through my eyelashes as his eyes pleaded desperately with me. Finally, I couldn't torture him any longer as I let an evil smirk creep onto my face. He looked momentarily confused; then you could almost hear the light bulb click on in his head as he stared at me in disbelief once again.

"Fucking tease." He muttered crashing his lips to mine with a kiss so intense I could feel the tingling in my stomach once again.

"You didn't honestly think I was _that_ cruel did you?" I asked breathlessly, dropping my swimsuit once again as I pushed him down onto the bed.

"I think that was very cruel indeed." He smirked, leaning up on the headboard of the bed.

I seductively slithered up his body; he moaned quietly as I occasionally brushed my hair and breast up his form. I gave him a deep kiss battling his tongue for dominance. I pulled back, earning a groan from him, before placing open mouthed kisses down his neck and chest. I licked and nipped his nipples before continuing my path down his toned abs tracing them with my tongue before circling his navel twice. He was sighing my name repeatedly until I followed the patch of dark hair down his stomach then over to his hips avoiding where I knew he needed me most. He growled in frustration. _Fucking growled and fuck me if I wasn't dripping at the very sound of it._

I placed more open mouthed kisses over his hip bones and down his thighs. Deciding that I had teased him enough, and excited to taste him, I brought my head back up until I was eye level with his throbbing cock. I blew a stream of hot air over him causing him buck his hips towards my face and moan my name. I slowly reached out and licked off the bead of pre-cum that had begun to form at the top of his dick tasting his unique flavor. _Yum, I think I could drink of Edward all day and never fully quench my thirst._

After tasting him, I licked his cock from base to tip effectively wrapping my mouth around his head. I relished in the way his head fell deeper into the pillows and the almost animalistic noises that were erupting from his chest. I began to take him in inch by inch as deep as I could. _Fuck, he is huge!_ I stroked what I couldn't fit in my mouth with my hand as his hand tangled in my hair setting a more acceptable rhythm to meet his needs.

Once he began to thrust up into my mouth, I knew he was close. I got on my knees angling my head different and relaxing my throat before slamming him all the way back, deep-throating him. I swallowed hard once I felt him hit the back of my throat and reached up to stroke his balls. He shuddered out a guttural moan as his stomach and balls tensed and relaxed as he released three long streams into my mouth. I made sure to take in everything he gave me as I sucked him one last time cleaning him off.

I kissed my way back up to his lips as he recovered from his orgasm. I gave him a peck on the mouth leaning back to take in his lazy grin; I smiled a little smugly before leaning in to kiss him longer. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue and he eagerly granted me entrance to explore.

"Damn baby, you are fucking amazing." He said against my lips before pulling me back in for another intense kiss; he took the reins this time dominating my mouth as he rolled on top of me. I could feel him rock hard yet again, pressing into my thigh and I couldn't help but moan in anticipation.

**EPOV**

_Who knew that a blow job could feel that good? I sure as hell didn't. _I could hardly believe that, this goddess before me was for real. Well, I knew she was for real by the way she felt beneath me and by the way my cock was throbbing, yet again, begging to be sheathed inside of her. As I pressed my hard on against her thigh and took claim over her mouth I could fell the anticipation of sex building in my stomach, sending tingles all over my body.

I knew I had to take her and make her mine even if it only was for the short time we would spend here in my room together. No longer able to resist her delectable body, I reached over to the night stand and grabbed a condom from the drawer. Placing the corner of the tiny foil package between my teeth I effectively tore it open. Reaching down to stroke her clit and prepare her for the next round in our sexcapade I smoothly removed the condom and rolled it down my hardened shaft. I ran my hand up and down my length to make sure that condom was securely in place then ever so slowly I removed my fingers from her tight, wet core and positioned myself at her entrance.

A groan erupted from her when she felt my hand leave her body, though when she opened her eyes and seen that I was about to enter her she gave me a lust filled smile. _Fucking hell, this girl was going to be the death of me, _I just knew it. She let out a gasp and I a moan, as I pushed through her tight opening. I knew there was no way that a girl this beautiful and this willing was a virgin but still, _Damn_ she was so fucking tight I could have cummed on the first thrust. As I buried myself inside of her I paused to allow her body to adjust to my size. Once I felt the muscles that were surrounding my cock begin to relax, I began to thrust in and out of her setting a pace that seemed to suit us both. She had closed her eyes and licked her lush bottom lip before sucking it in and biting down on it.

"Look at me Bella." I requested.

When she opened her eyes they immediately locked with mine intensifying the effect that my pending climax was having over my body. I could feel her hot pussy beginning to tighten back around my cock. My thrust soon became faster and more frantic as I felt my climax beginning to rocket through me. Reaching down between our intertwined bodies I found the bundle of nerves that I was seeking. I began to rub circles over her clit; I wanted her to orgasm before I had my own. The muscles in her thighs tightened, "Edward, faster" erupted from her mouth as she matched me thrust for thrust. Unable to hold back my own moans, "Oh Bella … Auhh" and that was her undoing. She screamed out my name one more time as her insides clinched down around me and her orgasm overtook her body. Trembles lightly shook her as she free fell into her bliss. Two deep thrusts later and, I exploded into the condom, sending me to the area of bliss where she now resided.

Collapsing down to lay my head in the crook of her neck, I placed open mouthed kisses on her exposed flesh before leaning up and kissing her soft lips. She parted them allowing me the entrance I so desired, though too tired to fight her for dominance I allowed her tongue to explore my mouth once again. The kiss ended all too soon when a fit of the giggles overtook Bella and she slightly pulled away.

"Bella that was amazing" I said, still a little breathless from our sexual venture.

"I know," she giggled out, with a rather smug smile on her face.

I kissed her one last time before gently pull out of her and lying to her side.

"What's so funny?" I questioned when I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against me.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking." She smiled up at me.

"Thinking about what?" She had peaked my curiosity and I wanted to know what was going on in that little mind of hers.

"About how I had no intentions of sleeping with you so soon and now here I am in your hotel room, wrapped in your arms and coming down from the most amazing set of orgasms I have ever had in my entire life. I just find it a little amusing, that's all." She said as a beautiful blush covered her body and flooded her cheeks. That color looked wonderful on her.

Looking over to check the time I noticed that it was still too early to get ready for the party at Senor Frogs tonight. So I rolled over and removed the condom, making sure to tie a knot in it, then snuggled in close to Bella to breath in her intoxicating scent and before I was able to stop myself I fell into a deep slumber.

I was awoken when a loud knock fell upon my door. "What the hell?" I grumbled as I rolled out of the bed and made my way over to put a stop to the obnoxious noise.

"Dude, where the hell have you been? I've been looking all over the place for you. Last I seen you, you were out on the beach turning your Mason charm loose on a brunette, a very hot one I might add. Shit it doesn't matter have you looked at the clock lately? It's getting about that time. You going to be ready to leave soon?" _Damn Tucker was full of questions. What time is it? _I turned to see the clock on the night stand said that it was 6:38. _Holy Hell!_ Had I really been asleep for four hours? I couldn't believe it. Wait … where was Bella? Was she gone? I ran to the bathroom and flung open the door. No Bella in there, damn she must have left.

As I made my way back into my room I saw a piece of paper lying on the card table at the foot of the bed. The note was from Bella;

_Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, I had to leave to get ready for a party tonight at Senor Frogs. I would love to see you again so I hope I'll you'll be there. Thanks for the um … wonderful day. Love, Bella_

"Holy shit you got the brunette back up to your room and you fell asleep on her. Please tell me you hit that before you did?" Blush must have covered my face because Tucker began to snicker and turn around. "Oh man you did! Tell me, what was she like? Did she go down on you? I heard Brunettes are the best when it comes to giving blow jobs. I call dibs for tomorrow. I want to see that pretty little mouth of hers wrapped around me." He smirked as he picked the note out of my hands.

"Over my dead body, bastard. You so much as lay a hand on her and you'll never play another sport as long as you live, understand me?" I meant every word of it and he knew it.

Raising his hands in defeat he replied, "Okay, okay I get it, hands off she's yours." _Damn straight, she's mine!_

"That's right and don't you forget it. Now get out of here I've got to start getting ready."

"Alright, but you better hurry the party starts at 9 and I'd like to eat before the place gets packed. Hey atleast she's going to be there." He pointed out as he walked back out the door and pulled it closed behind him.

_Yea, she was going to Senor Frogs and so was I._

**BPOV**

_Oh My God!_ What an amazing time I had. I could hardly believe the afternoon I had just spent in Edwards' room. I definitely wanted a repeat performance.

"Bella, Be-ll-a. Hey girl, come back to reality, would ya?" Jessica pulled me from my reverie.

"Oh sorry, what cha' need?" I asked giving her my kindest smile.

"Nothing but details; How was the Hottie once you got him back up to his room?" She wanted to know if we had sex, she was such a pervert, but I loved her. She was my Bitch, and did anything I asked, even if it was far fetched and totally ridiculous.

"Um … It was alright." I shrugged trying to avoid her question.

"Just alright, I think not! He has too much sex appeal to be just alright." She stated with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell you more later, right now I need a good shower and something to eat; I'm starving." I hadn't realized how hungry I was until my stomach let out a loud grumble and now I was fiercely hungry.

"Get in the shower and I'll order room service. What do you want?"

"Um … Get me a chicken sandwich and some fries. Get a cup of salsa on the side and HEY get me a big slice of strawberry pie."

"Pig" Jessica mumbled as she left. In retaliation I stuck my tongue out at her back when she walked out of my room. I had worked up an appetite today; I deserved to splurge a little.

Later that night at Senor Frogs; my crew and I found a booth that allowed us full view over the club but with just enough privacy. We were all dressed in hot spaghetti strap dresses that barely covered our asses. Jess was in lavender, Lauren in hot pink and I was sporting a forest green that matched Edward's eyes. _Shit did I really just think that?_ Jess and Lauren immediately picked up some fun of their own and headed to the dance floor with them in tow. Jake, whom I was currently getting the cold shoulder from, sat down across from me sliding me my drink. He was clad in khaki shorts with a pale yellow button up that looked nice against his skin.

"Look Jake, you can't ignore me forever. Get over it." Jake was throwing the biggest fit ever because of my little disappearing act earlier with Edward. He completely freaked when Jess and Lauren wanted details on my hotel rendezvous and I filled them in with all the juice he really it the ceiling.

"Give me a break Bells; you took off with a complete stranger to his hotel room of all places. I just thought you were smarter than that. Do you even know how many people go missing here each year?" He fumed. I rolled my eyes; I was currently listening to the same argument for the billionth time.

"No I have no idea. You need to give me a break Jake! I know Edward just fine now and he would never hurt me. It may have been crazy but it is over and done with now." I stated scanning the crowd for him as I spoke.

"Over and with, huh? Then who are you looking for?" He snorted rolling his eyes.

I huffed angrily, about to reply when I spotted some people I knew from my high school back in Forks. I knew others were coming but it was still a surprise to see Alice and Rosalie Cullen standing by the bar. They were talking animatedly to one another and I decided to go say hi, leaving Jake to brood alone.

The three of us weren't really friends, I mean they were nice and all, but the Cullen's kept to themselves. Plus, I knew that both Alice and Rosalie loathed Lauren and Jessica for coming onto their significant others, Jasper and Emmett Cullen.

Yep, all Cullen's, and together!! They are like all adopted or something. That is a whole other story though. You couldn't completely blame my girls though; I mean those Cullen boys were sexy as hell, but you just don't mess with another chick's guy. I was actually surprised that I didn't see the Cullen men around protecting their sexy as hell girlfriends; I may not be into girls but you would have to be blind not to notice that they were smokin' hot, and by the open mouths and drool from half the men in this place and some of the women, everyone here had perfect 20/20 vision. That vision, granted them a view of Alice in a black silk cocktail dress and Rosalie in a blood red strapless mini.

"Hello Alice. Rosalie. Enjoying a girl's night out?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Bella, it is so good to see you. How are you? Oh, our guys had an…um…emergency to attend to. How has your trip been so far? When are you headed back to Forks?" The hyperactive little pixie, also known as Alice, spouted quickly; her wild short black hair bouncing around. If I hadn't known any better I would have thought that she was hiding something, but this was just how Alice was.

"Whoa, whoa Alice; slow down!" I laughed. "I am having a wonderful time. We are headed back in about five days, after the big end of summer bash on the beach. What about you guys?"

"Same for us too." Rosalie, the blonde bombshell, said. "As long as all goes well with Ed…um…our Emergency."

"Are you sure everything is ok?" I asked getting a little concerned. They never acted this, nervous. They were always cool, calm and collected all of the time.

"Positive!" They both announced together smiling big, a little too big. They were definitely hiding something.

"Ok, well I hope you guys have fun and I hope to see you at the bash." I said searching the crowd once more for Edward.

"Looking for someone Bella?" Alice asked staring into my eyes.

"Yeah, just some guy I met earlier. He was supposed to come tonight but I guess he got held back." I replied blushing fiercely. _Damn, I hate when that happens._

"_Just_ some guy, huh? I think he will be _so _much more than that." Alice said all knowingly. "Or he will be." She said distractedly staring off into space with glazed over eyes. I briefly wondered if she was on drugs.

"Alice." Rose hissed nudging her in the side. "Sorry Bella, I am afraid she has had a little too much to drink.

"It's ok. Not a problem. I am going to see if I can find Edward, the guy I met; do you guys have a taxi? I can call one for you." I offered politely seriously worried about Alice's intoxication level as she stared, seemingly forgetting the room around her, with a small smile on her face.

"Ed...Edw…Edward, as in Edward Masen?" Rosalie stuttered. I wonder if they really were on drugs. It looked like some good shit; _maybe they are willing to share._ I thought absentmindedly nodding my head.

"Do you know him?" I questioned.

"Oh, well, he was introduced to us here earlier after a pretty nasty run in with Jasper's ex-girlfriend, Maria." Alice stated, coming back to the present, earning a nasty glare from Rosalie.

"He was here? When? Where did he go? What happened with this Maria chick?"

"She just came on a little strong and he brushed her off because he was waiting for you. She was pissed but Emmett and Jasper came to his aid and helped him out before she could …um kill him. He's is a part of the emergency but don't worry he'll be okay." I was on cloud nine about the fact that he was waiting for me, then pissed off and wanted to rip this, Maria, to shreds for ruining my evening and a chance at some more 'alone' time with Edward.

"What happened to him?" Panic was setting in at the realization that she had said there was an emergency and that Emmett and Jasper stepped in before the bitch could kill him.

"See his parents were in an accident. I don't think they made it, but the guys are talking with Esme about him coming and staying with us in Forks."

"So he is okay aside from the news about his parents?" She nodded. "Oh. My. God! Where is he? I need to see him." He must be devastated. I had to be with him. I couldn't believe that all I was thinking about was sex when Edward was going through so much grief. _I am a sorry bitch_.

"I'm sorry, he had to leave early, but I will let him know that you were looking for him and that you were concerned about him. I'm sure it will make him happy. Try not to worry too much; you'll see him when you get back to Forks. He will be going to school with us." She sounded so sure; I knew there was nothing else I could do but wait until we got back home. Suddenly, Cancun seemed uninteresting compared to my rainy little town. I could think of nothing but getting back home to be with Edward.

"We have to go. Now! Bye Bella, we are so sorry." Rosalie exclaimed, still glaring at Alice as she drug her from the club as quickly as possible.

"See you in school Bella; I can see that we are going to be the best of friends this year." Alice yelled over her shoulder. _Drugs, has to be._ She just seemed so sure.

I wondered briefly how this would work out for Edward and me. Would he even want to see me again? Would he still want to be with me? Most importantly, why did it hurt so much at the thought of not having him around for the rest of my life?

_This was going to be one Hell of a year._


	2. Chapter 2

**RPOV**

"I hope that Emmett and Jasper are ok. I really think we should be out there with them," I fumed, "I really don't know why Jasper didn't just kill Maria when he had the chance to."

"Me too, but I can see that everything will be fine for us all. This Edward guy, he is going to be touch and go for a while so we have to sit tight for now," Alice said looking dazed; she always had that look when she was scanning the future.

"Shit! Act normal," She mumbled, confusing the hell out of me; which was pretty difficult to do to a vampire but Alice frequently left most of us scratching our heads in confusion.

"Hello Alice, Rosalie. Enjoying a girl's night out?" A familiar voice spoke. I turned to see Isabella Swan, Bella, a girl from Forks High School; the school we were currently attending. Now it all made sense, Alice must have seen her coming. I looked to Alice as she began to spout out a greeting.

"Bella, it is so good to see you. How are you? Oh, our guys had an …um…emergency to attend to. How has your trip been so far? When are you headed back to Forks?" I swear this girl probably thought Alice was drunk or high. _Way to 'act normal' Alice!!_ I thought vamps were supposed to be more intelligent and not be reduced to blubbering _humans_.

"Whoa, whoa Alice, slow down!" Bella laughed carefree. "I am having a wonderful time. We are headed back in about five days, after the big end of summer bash on the beach. What about you guys?"

"Same for us too," I said before Alice could go off rambling again. "As long as all goes well with Ed…um…our Emergency." _Damn, now here _I_ go with the blubbering._

"Are you sure everything is ok?" She asked suspiciously. _Shit,_ we couldn't let her know something was wrong. We were freaking vampires and she was a dumb human, surely we could play this off and find a way to elude anymore compromising questions. I am certain that Alice could see how this was going to play out and get us out of it.

"Positive!" Alice and I announced at the same tome, donning the fakest smiles ever. _Damn it Pixie, couldn't you see that coming?! So much for the 'vamps are smarter than humans' theory._

"Ok, well I hope you guys have fun and I hope to see you at the bash," She said, seemingly searching for someone amongst the crowed Senor Frog's.

Perfect, she is looking for someone; just the distraction that we need. Now all we have to do is say our goodbyes and leave.

"Looking for someone Bella?" Alice asked looking straight in Bella's eyes.

_Fucking Pixie! What part of 'Keep. Your. Mouth. Shut.' don't you understand? _Alice's visions were subjective based on what people -or vamps in our case- decided to do. Right at this moment I had made my mind up that I was going to torture the fucking little pixie beside me in any and _every _way possible; starting by setting a fire in her closet while Emmett held her, making her watch. I channeled everything I had into that decision while glaring ferociously at the side of Alice's head.

"Yeah, just some guy I met earlier. He was supposed to come tonight but I guess he got held back," Bella replied, her face turning scarlet from her embarrassment.

Alice's eyes widened a miniscule amount before shooting me a fretful glance while Bella looked down covering her face with her hair. _That's right pixie girl, be afraid, be very afraid._

"Jasper won't let you," She mumbled to fast and low for Bella to hear. I smirked at her.

"_Just_ some guy, huh? I think he is _so_ much more than that. Or he will be," Alice said lost in another vision. I hoped it was one of the many things I had planned for her clothes or car, but I doubted it by her expression.

Where in the hell is she going with this? I wondered scowling at her.

"Alice," I hissed nudging her in the side to snap her out of her weird vision. I swear she looks stoned like that. Gahh… I wished I could get stoned; it sure would help with situations like these. "Sorry Bella, I am afraid she has had a little too much to drink." _Ha, I wish._ Then I wouldn't have to kill her for being so stupid. Alice threw me a quick smirk. _I am not joking about the plans to rip you to pieces pixie, so I wouldn't be smirking if I were you._ I thought viciously. I'm sure it wasn't a far stretch for Bella to believe that she was under the influence anyway.

"It's ok. Not a problem. I am going to see if I can find Edward, the guy I met." _Shit_, I hope she isn't talking about the Edward that Em and Jazz are currently attending to, although, that would explain Alice's freak out episode here. "Do you guys have a taxi? I can call one for you don't," She offered kindly giving us a skeptical look.

_Great, all we managed to do was make her think we were both under the influence._ Alice in another vision wasn't helping our case, but I had a more pressing matter to address.

"Ed…Edw…Edward, as in Edward Masen?" I stuttered praying that it wouldn't be him.

I didn't know quite how to explain that her boyfriend was attacked by a psychotic vampire wench. _We don't tell her anything; letting her think that she was stood up would be so much better, and more believable._

"Do you know him?" Bella asked, once again looking at us with skepticism.

"Oh, well, he was introduced to us here earlier after a pretty nasty run in with Jasper's ex-girlfriend, Maria," Alice, the fucking 'all knowing' pixie, said gracing us with her presence. There is no way in hell she couldn't have seen my decision to not tell Bella in that stupid little head of hers. I glared at her for the ump-tenth time earning no acknowledgement from her what so ever. _She could at least share the fucking plan with me; I can't see the future and I was beginning to doubt that she could. _She must not love her clothes and car as much as I thought. Hum…_Jasper!_ He was in for some deep shit if that was what it took to reel her back and keep her damn mouth shut. Breaking me from my tortuous thoughts Bella spoke in a rushed manner.

"He was here? When? Where did he go? What happened with this Maria chick?" _Whoa, Whoa, Whoa chill out Bella, _I thought as I plotted my next explanation. What to say, What to say, What to say? Oh, I've got it.

"She just came on a little strong and he brushed her off because he was waiting for you. She was pissed but Emmett and Jasper came to Edward's aid and helped him out before she could… um kill him. He is a part of the emergency but don't worry he'll be okay." Hopefully that was enough of an explanation to satisfy her. Damn Maria, I swear if I could get my hands on her right now I would rip her to shreds for this mess she's put us in. That bitch better be glad she took off when she did. Auggg…

"What happened to him?" _Inquisitive minds have to know_, I sarcastically thought as I rolled my eyes.

"See, his parents were in an accident. I don't think they made it, but the guys are talking with Esme about him coming and staying with us in Forks." Quick thinking Rosalie, Great Job! I mentally congratulated myself. Maybe with a little luck the pity story I just fed her would be enough to shut up her questions. I didn't want to risk giving more away then was absolutely necessary. I had not spoken to Emmett since they had to take Edward back to the hotel and I wasn't sure what Carlisle would want us to use for a cover up story.

"So he is okay aside from the news about his parents?" Damn more questions, I wished she would quit while I was still ahead. "Oh. My. God! Where is he? I need to see him,"

Bella looked panicked as she spoke her words. I almost felt sorry for her. She had no idea that things between her and Edward would never be the same. A shame too, they really would have looked cute together.

"I'm sorry, he had to leave early, but I will let him know that you were looking for him and that you were concerned about him. I'm sure it will make him happy. Try not to worry too much; you'll see him when you get back to Forks. He will be going to school with us." _Holy Shit! Alice what the fuck are you thinking_? _You better hope like hell he will be able to go to school in a couple of weeks._ I knew Bella would have additional questions if he wasn't in attendance and I was not, and I repeat, _was not_ going to be the one to answer her questions, this Pixie Bitch could. I sent the worst look imaginable to Alice as I grabbed her arm and announced it was time for us to leave.

"We have to go. NOW! Bye Bella, we are so sorry," I said, trying to give her an apologetic look while still look menacingly over at Alice. I had to get Alice out of there before she really spilled the beans about Edward and outted the entire vampire population. Last thing we needed was cause for the Volturi to give us a visit.

Once outside I jerked Alice's purse off her shoulder to retrieve the rental car key.

"What the fuck was that in there? Have you lost your ever-loving-mind Alice? Do you realize you just told Bella that Edward, the brand new vampire mind you, will be at school in two weeks? You do realize that it could be months after Edward's transformation before he will be able to even sit across the room from another human? I can't believe you Alice. Arggg… What the hell are we going to do now?" I rushed through my angry questions once we were safely seated inside of our dreadful rental car.

I was still having a hard time believing that the damn Drifters Car Rental service didn't have anything nicer than this ugly ass Toyota Camry. I couldn't wait to get back to Forks and back to my BMW and all its leather and custom designed accessories. I don't know why I let Emmett, Alice, and Jasper talk me into coming on this stupid vacation in the first place. I hate Cancun.

"I didn't tell Bella anything that would indicate what had happened to Edward. Remember Rose I'm the one who can see the future. I know what I'm doing," Alice prattled on, pointing to her temple emphasizing her visions.

"I'm telling you right now, IF she starts hinting that she thinks something is going on. I am so going to tell Carlisle about the chatter you spewed out," I threatened and she knew that I meant it too. I only hoped that my pawn-off story about Edward's mom and step-dad wouldn't come back to bite me in the butt. I hoped she wouldn't seek out Edward's friends and question them; last thing we needed were complications from her asking more questions.

"She won't suspect a thing as long as we don't run into her again while we're here," Alice said this as if we would possible have to avoid Bella while we finished out our vacation.

"Have you seen something that I should know about but that you are not telling me?" I asked, because to be quite honest I hated being out of the know-it-all loop.

"Well…um…The guys have to leave in the morning to take Edward home. Carlisle wants him at the house when the transformation process ends and he awakens," Alice rushed out in one breath.

"What? So we are leaving in the morning? Thank God!! At least we don't have to worry about running into Bella again before school starts." I'll be glad to get out of this hell hole that they call Cancun. I'd much rather vacay in the Bahamas or on Isle Esme.

"You're not listening to me Rose, I said "The Guys" have to leave in the morning; not

"We" are leaving in the morning."

"We are not leaving with them?" I questioned in disbelief. I had only spent but a handful of nights without Emmett by my side and _never_ had I spent a night without him that I wasn't at home in the comforts of my bed. I couldn't stay in this god forsaken place with out my Monkey Man.

"I'm sorry Rose, but if we all leave suddenly it _will_ pique Bella's curiosity and she will come to us with questions that we will not have answers to. We've already told her Em and Jazz are helping Edward and it is more believable if they leave to help him 'get his things' than it is for all of us leaving to help him do the same." Rolling my eyes at Alice I slammed the car in drive and headed for our hotel. What she said made plenty of sense but I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to be with out my Emmy even if it was for only 4 more nights. _Damn Maria straight to hell!!_

"It will be okay," Alice mumbled so low that I had to strain to hear it. I hoped it would.

Back at the hotel our adjoining rooms had been shifted around to allow Edward a room to himself, which put Emmett and me sleeping in the same room as Alice and Jasper. _Sorry bitches but if tonight is my last night with my Emmy for a while, then you both are going to get an eyeful because I fully intend on getting mine before he has to leave._

Suddenly Alice was lost in another one of her twisted futuristic visions. I smiled knowing all too well what she was seeing. With a crinkled up nose Alice responded to what she saw.

"Eww… You and Emmett are not going to have sloppy sex all over the place tonight. I won't allow it!" She huffed as she took a seat on Jasper's lap.

"What's wrong babe? I think it would bring about some healthy competition to have us all in the same room tonight," Jasper replied as he began to kiss down the back of Alice's neck.

"Oh honey, there would definitely be no competition where we are involved; we are just too good to compete with," Alice stated matter of factly then leaned back into Jasper's chest.

"You wish lil' sister. I believe that you two have never destroyed any kind of personal property; where as Rosy and I have been eccentric enough to take a house down to the ground and been the cause for a remodel or two on a couple of hotel suits. If you were any competition at all you would at least had to have a broken bed or cracked floor boards under your belt." Emmett proudly smiled up to me, taking my breath away as he usually did. Eager to have some sort of physical contact with my man, I quickly sauntered over, making sure to sway my hips in such a fashion to let Emmett know that I was hornier than hell and I was going to get mine before he left for the airport.

"So how is our little project doing?" Alice asked.

"He's doing as best as can be expected. Hasn't been moaning or yelling out too bad but it has only been a few hours since he was bitten. I still can't, well actually I can, believe that Maria would do something like this. She is such a fridged bitch that pays no mind to how her actions affect others," Jasper said, squeezing Alice closer to him.

"Jazz don't worry about her sweetheart we'll get her when the time is right and we will make sure you do not have to partake in her demise. We totally understand that you still have a bond with her, even if it is a little twisted," Alice mumbled the last part under her breath.

Suddenly a loud moan came from across the room and we all jumped to our feet to check on the hot young guy lying in the bed.

"Is he okay?" Alice worried.

"Yes dear. The venom must be spreading out to this hands and feet. See how this fingers and toes are curled in?" Jasper replied to Alice's concern.

We all walked back into the other room, satisfied that the boy would be okay for the time being.

EPOV

_What the hell is happening to my body? _I tried to scream but was not able to unclench my teeth. I felt like my insides were on fire and there was nothing I could do about it. I had this strong urge to claw at my chest and neck where the fire seemed to be the worst but I doubted that I was able to lift my arms. My whole body must have weighed at least a thousand pounds, if not more.

I was having trouble remembering exactly how I ended up in this excruciating position. I could remember being at Senor Frog's and scanning the crowd for my beautiful Bella. I could remember an obnoxious screeching noise coming from above me after I was already on the ground.

Wait… surely the tiny spiked haired creature that stood above me making all the noise wasn't the one who took me down. Could she have? I pondered as I tried aimlessly to distract myself from the burning sensation that was coursing through my body. It was odd how I could remember searching for Bella and then the next thing I remember is the spiky chick and all the noise she was making. What happened in the time in between?

As my breathing increased to compensate for the increase in pain I delved deeper into trying to remember what exactly happened to me that would have resulted in this. Nothing…I came up with nothing. Why were there holes in my memory? Why couldn't I remember? _Damnit_! My frustrations were quickly beginning to out weigh the burn I could still feel inside of me. I laid there for the next several minutes, hours, days, I wasn't quite sure which. I was unable to sleep, unable to move, unable to scream, yell, or any of the other ten thousand things I wanted to do at the moment including getting up and running away from here. The only thing I still had was my sense of hearing and at the moment it was working all too well.

I could hear voices coming from the room next to me. I was able to tell that the door was not closed due to the fact that I could clearly hear the conversation that was being carried on. I could distinctly hear two female and two male voices; they seemed to be discussing the departure of the two males.

"What do you mean you guys are leaving at 4 in the morning? Why are you taking a chance on dragging him to Forks in his current state? Why not wait out the rest of the week and we will all go home and take him with us?" A very mouthy female voice said. I was quite sure she was referring to me when she said 'dragging him to Forks' and 'take him with us' and I didn't like those comments one bit. I had no intentions of going anywhere with these people, especially not to freakin' Spoons or Forks. Where the hell was that anyway?

Augg… Why can't I fucking move my arms or legs? No matter how hard I willed my limbs to move they simply didn't. They needed to know that I _was not_ going to go anywhere with them and they needed to hear it from me.

"Babe we have to. If we stay here with him until Friday then our chances of taking him on an airplane are none, zilch and besides, you heard what Carlisle said about wanting to have him at the house so he could monitor the dude's progress. Evidently not everyone transforms the same." After the loud boisterous one was done with his explanation for why it was important that they leave soon with me I heard the faint sound of sloppy kissing. Eww… I don't care one bit about hearing that unless it's coming from me and some hot girl—like Bella.

No longer able to keep my pain filled moans at bay I allowed a loud one to escape from my mouth. _Take that bitches! _Maybe that would distract them from their make-out session. Suddenly the screechy voice from earlier was at my side. I could vaguely feel my hand being lifted from the bed, though I had no control over it. I knew that the cause for the levitation of my hand was the spiky haired girl. Her voice was a characteristic that could only be a trademark of her. Best I could tell she was trying to soothe me by rubbing my hand and to be quite honest it hurt like hell. I felt like I was in hell.

_I swear God, if I come out of this alive that I will read my Bible, go to church or even get baptized. _Well maybe not the last one, Granny's preacher scares the bageebees out of me when he baptizes people. He always looks so happy to be holding them under water and besides, I don't think he ever really got over all the squirrels Tucker and I turned loose in his house when we were eight. How were we suppose to know the difference---when we overheard Bethany Thomas from the corner market say that Preacher Dryden had some big nuts---between his manly ones and the giant acorns that fell from the tress in the back yard and we knew some hungry squirrels that was looking for some food.

"He'll be okay babe, you know he will. We've seen this happen time and time again. He only has about forty hours until his transformation is complete and then he will be one of us. I wonder how well he will adapt?" The calm laid back male questioned. How well I would adapt to what? I wandered what he was talking about until the loud male joined in the conversation.

"Jazz, I hate to break it to ya but he will probably not have a problem sticking with our 'Vegetarian Life Style'. Our diet is a lot easier to stick to if you've never tasted human blood. So you're still going to be the lowest man on the totem pole. Sorry man!" So the quiet, calm male's name is Jazz. Weird, but okay. What did he mean about wanting human blood and vegeta-

Another fierce blast of fire shot through my body causing my heart to kick into overdrive and feel as though it was going to beat out of my chest.

"Hey do you guys hear that? Em, his heart rate is already speeding up; shouldn't it take at least a full three days for him to make the change?"

"I don't know Rosy. Maybe it won't work the same way for him. I really don't remember much from my transformation, but I'll feel better about it all after we get him to Carlisle. I don't like being this responsible for someone other than myself."

"Gee thanks, I love you too." I heard a loud smacking sound then the non-screechy female continued in a very seductive voice that could have given any male within hearing range a hard on. "Okay so if tonight is going to be our last night together for the rest of the week then we need to get you guys packed up and ready to head back home because there are some things that I want to get taken care of before you go." She sounded like she was hinting at wanting sex and the moan that followed her words indicated the same.

Could my captors possibly want to have sex while I'm here in the room next to them, where I can hear everything that is going on? Man, I had seen some pretty messed up movies where kidnappers did some sick and twisted stuff to their hostages but I had never seen one where the kidnappers just got it on right beside the victim. From the sounds that were coming from these four it sounded as though I was going to get an ear full tonight. _Damn them._

"Stop it we've still got to get you packed up. You keep that up and I'm not going to be able to stop." The sultry female voice giggled out. Great, I hoped that if I had to lay here and listen to them having sex that it was at least porno quality.

I soon heard what sounded like suitcases being filled and drawers clanking open and closed.

"That just about does it. Now, on to more pressing matters." The spiky haired girl chimed. Ah… so she was still in the room with me, for now. I thought maybe she had left after my displays of anguish but I guess not.

Something in me told me that I did not need to fear the group of people that were here with me, kind of like a sixth sense I guess you would say. However, I did wonder what they were. It was very obvious from their earlier conversation that they were not human; well I was pretty sure they were not human. This fact frightened my a little, because they had insinuated I was about to become one of them. If they were not human, then what else could they be?

I had read about mythical creatures like aliens, vampires, and zombies. I couldn't see them at the moment but, from the glimpse I caught of the spiky haired girl, I didn't see any green skinned, fanged, mindless killers; but I had to reason it out from what I have heard instead of that single image I saw.

I was pretty sure I could rule out the latter of the group because zombies eat their victims and these people clearly had no intentions of eating me or they would have already. They weren't doing that moaning and groaning you typically see in the movies either. So that was one down.

Aliens was another I could totally rule out because in most of the alien movies I had seen the aliens often resembled humans but they always seemed to have a language of their own when they conversed together. Where as these people always spoke English, except for the gibberish that the spiked haired girl was speaking earlier, but I still think that was normal for her. Plus, I didn't think it was entirely possible for someone to be turned into aliens. The 'abduction' stories I had heard about the people remember seeing bright lights and were prodded and poked for various tests. So far I hadn't had anything like that done. That was another theory down the drain.

I wasn't having much luck figuring out what they were. I had ruled everything out except one. As much as I would have loved to disprove that one as well, I could not come up with anything good to rule out vampires. I did not know much about vampires and their supposed history but them being vampires was probably the most likely option. _Oh shit. _Em, I believe is what they called him, had said something about me being able to stick to the vegetarian life style easier because I would not be tasting human blood first. _Fuck!_ Was it possible that all the stories I had ever heard about vampires were in fact real? How could real life bloodsucking vampires exist? Like I said, I really didn't know much about the myths pertaining to vampires and how they were and what they did; but what I did know was that they all had an absolutely wonderful smell. The girls smelled of fresh linens and the equivalent of a warm ocean breeze, where the guys smelled earthier. I remember being carried out of the club like a rag doll, so one, or several, of them were strong enough to carry around 185 pounds with ease.

I was beginning to get used to the burning sensation that was still racing through my body. It hadn't eased up in the least bit but it was a little more tolerable now that I had other things in the room to distract me, like the noises that were beginning to filter back into my room.

"Emmy you think you could unhook this for me?" A sultry female voice asked.

"Sure babe, mmm I love that color," A booming male voice replied.

_Let the games begin_. I can not believe that while I lay here literally burning from the inside out these idgits are going to make me suffer even more by making me listen to them have sex. Un-Be-Leavable! When I am able to get up off this stupid bed I swear I am going to make them all suffer in ten-fold compared to what they are putting me through. I'll make them listen to a twenty-four hour marathon of nothing but pure unadulterated Bella and Edward sex while I have them trapped in the damn closet where they can hear it all but can't do anything about it.

As grunts and moans filled the air and the smell of bodies rubbing against each other wafted in my direction I, oddly enough, found myself becoming aroused. I was shocked that while in my current state I was even able to consider sex.

Since I was unable to do or say anything about the events that were taking place around me I settled with listening to every detail of what was going on.

"Hey Alice you think you could pick that up like this? It lets me have better access and I can't quite get it in there like I like it if it's not at this angle."

"Like this?"

"Yea baby, just. Like. that." With the last three words came grunts and I could only imagine what was happening to cause them.

"Oh it's so big, I hope it will all fit this time." Alice exclaimed.

"It will if I work it a little harder. I hope you don't mind the extra pressure," Jazz assured her while not failing to show his concern for what would be extra strains on her part. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yea, Jazz you did it; you got it all the way in," she eagerly cooed, "and you actually got it zipped. I can't believe that you got all that stuff back in your carry-on luggage. I wish I could be so lucky." _What the…_

"It may have worked if you hadn't gone shopping the other day, but I seriously doubt it. Sorry babe but looks like you are going to have to use the five piece luggage set you bought while you were out just to get your new things home." I heard more kissing sounds then I felt someone patting my arm.

"Edward if you can hear me, I just wanted to let you know that you will be okay. I know it may not seem like it right now but it will be. Jasper and Emmett will take good care of you, so don't be scared. I've seen the future and you will be an amazing Vampire and we will be best friends. You are going to have abilities beyond your wildest dreams. Oh, and don't worry about Bella, you will see her again back in Forks, eventually." Alice's concern for me was touching, but she just said that I would be an amazing _Vampire_. Oh, wait, NO!! I know I had sort of come to that conclusion on my own, but hearing it from the source itself made it all the more real. _Dear God, I hate blood. _What am I going to do? I swear I'm going to be the worst vampire in the world. _This is fucked up!_

"Since you guys are leaving so early in the morning why don't you and I go grab a bite to eat; I kind of feel like cougar tonight." _Haulk. _Either the fire that's been racing through my body has now crossed the expanse of my throat or I just threw up a little in my mouth a little. "Besides, we might want to give Rosalie and Emmett some time alone so they can take care of their needs."

"Okay, that sounds good," Jasper, as Alice had informed me, replied.

_PlEaSe, pLeAsE, PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU!!_ I mentally screamed to no avail.

"Rosalie!" Alice hollered from beside me.

"Yes Alice?" Rosalie answered.

"Jazz and I are going out for a bite to eat. We would invite you two to come with but I'm guessing you have other things to do," Alice said with a smile in her voice.

"You'd guess right Little Sister. Have fun and snag one for me."

"Bye." Alice and Jasper called out in unison and then I could hear the 'click' of the hotel door signifying that they had left the room.

"Hey Rosy, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Emmett asked.

"I'm quite sure I am. Where do you want to do this?"

"Right there will work just fine. Let me grab some things and I'll be there in just a minute."

"Okay" She simply replied. Great, more suitcase packing. These people had more stuff than any human I had ever seen.

The burning was becoming fierce and I felt as though I may lose consciousness. I needed more of a distraction than their suitcase packing was creating. These two probably wouldn't even carry on candid conversation like the others did. I hadn't heard anything else from them in a little while as it was. Bella. Maybe thinking about Bella and the short time we spent together would be enough to get my mind away from the fire and my impending vampirism.

Oh yes, thinking about Bella would definitely work for a distraction.

I could remember in great detail the softness of her skin, those beautiful brown eyes, the way her hips sway when she walks, her luscious full lips, and that sexy as hell blue bikini that barely covered the necessities.

Better than all of that, there was the way that bikini fell from her body, the way she looked more beautiful naked than she did with her clothes on, and the tastes from her entire body were the most delectable flavors in the entire known world.

The way her body felt under mine. Her moist folds and the ease in which my fingers slide in, and her swollen clit that begs for me to caress it with my tongue. The rosy pebbled peaks that I pinch and pull at, causing elicit moans to escape her mouth.

Oh, her mouth that seems to know exactly what I like when it is wrapped around my hard cock. The way her tongue flicks back and forth over the tip of my cock, and the way she did all of this without breaking eye contact with me. It was like she was looking straight through to my soul and seeing the real me; the one that wanted her and only her.

As my fantasies of Bella began to run rampant I found myself wrapped in a fury of blankets and legs, Bella's legs. As my hands rubbed up her inner thighs she let out a guttural moan; _that's right Bella let me love you_. I thought as I planned out my next move. I brought both of my hands up to her center excited to finally be able to touch her again; I was craving her juices. After giving her special spot several long stokes I knew I had to taste her, have her in my mouth.

So very slowly I feathered kisses down her torso until I reached her feminine center. Sliding two fingers between her folds, I opened her warm crevice and began my assault with my tongue. Carefully, I licked from the top of her bundle of nerves, over its peak, then down its slippery slope until I found her opening. Once there I thrust my tongue into her causing her to buck her hips into my face and scream out my name. "Emmett!"

_What the fuck!!_ I'm not Emme…as I came back into my reality I realized two things, one was that I wasn't actually with Bella it was only a dream and number two was that it wasn't me having sex, it was the two others in the room with me. _Damn and she was so close to cumming. Oh well, might as well listen in. _My mom always says when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade.

"Oh babe, it's been a long time since you were this wet. So you like an audience now?"

Emmett asked.

"That's part of the excitement but better than that is the hard cock you have waiting for me behind your boxers. Could you take them off already? I want you," She replied in a lust filled voice.

"Would be my pleasure sweet thang; are you sure you are ready for Big Daddy?" So I guessed they were done packing…the suitcases at least.

As more moans began to fill the air I found it to be quite erotic. It was sick I know, but hey I am a guy after all.

Finally Rosalie screamed out Emmett's name in ecstasy and moments later he returned the favor and screamed out along with a final grunt indicating that he was done for the moment. If it was possible, and I'm not sure that it was, I think I was hornier than I was during my dream of Bella.

Suddenly I could hear footsteps coming in my direction. With a snicker I heard Rosalie remark, "Your boy is up."

"Rose that's ridiculous, I can still hear his heart beating strongly."

"I didn't say he was awake you dork!" _What?_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to all of our readers, you guys and gals are the best!! Thank you for all of the woderful reviews I love them all but I would love to see bunches more, so lets try and see if we can get to 100 reviews for this chapter. If you do I'll post the next chapter way sooner than this one was posted. You guys are awesome I know you can do it. Special thanks to our wonderful beta Jessica. Girl you are the bomb!!!**

**I wanted to also pass along a couple of spectacular stories that I am reading **

**one is called Forbidden Imprint (Embry's Story) by IAMKATE. If you like the wolf pack then All of Iamkate's stories are for you, she has an entire saga pertaining to the wolf pack that is just amazing. **

**Second is Send Me An Angle by clpsuperstar. This story is just heart felt and amazingly written. I both these writers are awesome and all of their stories are amazing reads.**

Chapter-3

EmPOV

"Oh man, you mean he actually had a boner? Is that even possible? _Damn!_" Jasper was holding his gut in his laughter as we walked through the Cancun Medical Plaza.

We were searching for an available gurney to put Edward on so that we could get him through the airport without any complications. Carlisle had arranged for a private jet to take us back to Forks but he told us to use our creative imaginations to get Eddie through the airport. So here we were at CMP.

"Yea, it was fucking hilarious. I'm sure if I would have had a sweet thing like Rosalie Hale before I changed I'd be havin' a boner too. Hell, only in these recent years have I been able to keep my dick in check when I'm thinking of her. Rose just stood there staring at it. It kind of pissed me off but I know she loves me and my big shlonge," I finished up by grabbing my junk and stepping bow legged.

"Whatever man, let's get what we came for and get out of here. Given any thought to how we're going to get this back to our hotel room and to the airport?" He asked.

I'm a step ahead of you bro.

"Yep, Rose and Alice are meeting us at the airport with Eddie boy and as for getting the gurney to the airport well we're on our own with that but I figured we would just push it there. It's only a few blocks," I shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan to me," was Jasper's only response.

"Look dude at that unattended ambulance. I wonder if there is one in there?"

Slowly we crept up to the side of the vehicle and peeped through the windows.

"Holy Hell, there is one. Let me pick the lock; you watch for anyone to come this way," Jasper said as he pulled tools out of his pocket and began to make quick work of the lock.

Minutes later we were pushing a slender bright yellow gurney with white sheets towards the airport.

"You're a genius man. I would have never thought to bring anything like that," I told him.

"Ahh… It was nothing; Alice told me where we would find one. I grabbed my Swiss army knife on the way out, just in case."

"Well great thinking," I clapped him on the shoulder as he moved so that we could push the gurney up the incline that lead to the side entrance of the Cancun International Airport.

Once at the top of the incline I could see my princess waiting with Jazz's little pixie. Smiles broke out across each of their faces as we approached with the bed that would take Eddie away. I hoped they would have a good rest of the week once we left but somehow I figured they would spend the rest of the week trying to avoid Bella Swan.

"Hey Babe!" I shouted. She came running at me at almost an inhuman speed.

"I'm so glad you guys got here when you did; he's been doing some serious moaning and groaning. I was worried someone would check on us this early in the morning," Rose said with a hint of worry in her eyes. She came up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I could tell she hated the thought of me leaving her; we have never been apart from each other for longer that a couple of days here and there and definitely not on opposite ends of the country from one another.

"It's alright hon, we're here now," I told her trying to ease her.

"Okay you two let go of each other, we've got work to do," Jasper cut in sensing the distress.

I went up to the back seat of the car and gave Eddie's feet a good tug. He was far enough in the transformation process to already be turning to stone so I had to use a little more force resulting in nearly pulling him from the back seat all together. It was kind of like when you are fighting over a jump rope and the other person lets go sending you flying on your ass, only my balance is too good to let me fall.

"Hey be easy with him, he's not indestructible yet," Alice bellowed out. Giving a chuckle I replied that I wasn't going to let him fall, though had I pulled any harder he would have had a nice gash in his head from the pavement below him.

Once I had Eddie boy in a seated position I slumped him over my shoulder and toted him over to the gurney placing him down it.

"You have to put him under the sheet," Rose noted, coming over to pull at the cover underneath him.

"Good point Rose," Jasper said and he took the other side of the material and pulled with Rose to get them down far enough to cover Eddie up.

Knowing that our plane awaited us, Jazz and I gave our gals one last farewell kiss and set out into the airport to catch our plane.

^-^-^-^-^

Once inside the door Jazz brought us to a halt to examine the flight schedule boards. I came around to watch them with him to see what terminal we needed to report to. Only a few moments had passed when we heard a woman's shrieking and screaming coming from behind us. We both turned to see a middle aged woman pressed against the outer most set of sliding doors looking at a very dead looking arm hanging out from under the covers we had laid across Eddie.

Oops.

I ran up to the head of the gurney and quickly placed Eddie's arm back under the covers.

"Jazz, what do we do?" I asked low enough that no one else would be capable of hearing.

"Let me handle this."

And handle it he did. See we both had picked us up some white lab coats while we were at CMP and we were now wearing them, making us look all professional and shit.

"Excuse us m'am, we are extremely sorry you had to see that. See we are transporting this terminally ill patient back home to his parents. He isn't contagious, it's just cancer and it's spreading fast through his body. We stopped to check our flight terminal and I didn't realize we had stopped so close to the door and that he had wriggled his arm out of his restraints. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again."

"Good apology dude, fast thinking," I grumbled under my breath. I was a little put out because I wasn't fast enough to come up with something like that, but hey he's the smarty pants in the family; well he and his little freak pixie.

Without finding our departing terminal we proceeded to the check-in counter to check our bags and our body.

"Welcome to Cancun International Airport. How many bags will you be checking today?" A sexy as hell woman with huge tits asked from behind the counter as she finished with her computer screen; she was still not looking at us.

Watch this!!

Without hesitation I reached for Eddie's unconfined hand and placed it on the elevated scale in front of the woman. As she looked up from her screen she gave me a too kind smile. I motioned with my head to the scales and as her eyes met the very pale hand she screamed and gave the best hurtling jump I'd ever seen, over the back counter and sprinted away from us.

Jasper and I busted out laughing, I knew it was a sick joke but I just couldn't help myself.

"That was priceless man!" Jasper got out through his own laughter.

"Look, bald guy at 10 o'clock, I think we can get one more out of this," I pointed over to a middle aged man that was walking in our direction, coming to see what all of the ruckus was about, I'm assuming.

"Is there a problem down here?" The man asked, looking straight into my eyes.

"Nope, just trying to check in our bags," I smiled back.

The man then looked down at the scales and gave a smirk.

"You must be Emmett and Jasper, your father called ahead to warn me that you would be arriving soon. Follow me!" The bald pudgy middle aged man said as he stepped around the counter and grabbed hold of the gurney leading the way to our terminal.

_Damn it dad you could have let us have a little fun!_ I thought as we rounded the final corner reaching the long tunnel that would take us out to our plane.

^-^-^-^-^-^

Now that we were settled on the plane and waiting to take off I pulled my cell phone out to make a quick call to my honey to let her know we were officially on our way. Once that was done I turned to Jazz and asked, "Whatcha want to do to pass the time man?"

"Let's think of something. I don't want to be on this plane for the next 9 hours with fire boy here and only have his emotions to deal with. He's killing me literally; it feels like my insides are burning, he's feeling it so strongly now."

"Wow. Sucks to be you. I'm glad I've only got my strength to deal with," I replied giving my arms a flex in Hulk Hogan style.

"So what should we do?" I asked again. I was happy with pulling the movie screen down and watching a good football game but Jazz wasn't really into sports. We could always have a good wrestling match but personally I didn't like to wrestle with Jazz cause he knew too much about fighting and though he wasn't comparable in strength to me, he was very smart with strategy. Not to mention Carlisle would kick our asses if we destroyed a plane while it was in flight.

"I'm not sure Em, you think of something. I just want to get this kid to Carlisle so we can get back to our lives…somewhat."

"I know!!" I exclaimed, jumping up. "We can play cards, Spoons."

"I don't think so. You ripped my middle finger off the last time I played that with you. I couldn't shoot a proper bird for days afterwards," He smirked.

"Well what about a good game of War? We haven't played that in a long time," I said, rubbing my hands together. I loved to play War because I always dominated in that game.

I could feel the plane beginning to climb into the sky.

"Nu-hu, you nearly threw the last deck of cards plum through the wall at the house. I'm not taking a chance on you getting pissed off at me and chunking the next deck through the plane. The plane busting all over the ground might not kill us but the explosion it would create would do the job quite nicely would be my guess and that's just not my cup of tea today," he gave a short pause, and then continued, "Maybe cards aren't a good choice for the plane."

"Yea, maybe you're.." I was rudely interrupted by a hawt MILF stewardess with huger tits than the last ones I had seen and long dirty blond hair and sexy ass legs that were just the right length for… well for lots of things. She was currently spurring several fantasies for me at the moment and causing me a major hard on, which lets face it that's not very hard to do.

"Excuse me boys but I think you lost your patient?" She said, breaking me from my daydreams, then she motioned toward the back of the plane where our gurney was turned on its side and Eddie boy was lying in on the floor of the airplane.

Double Oops.

"Shit Dude! I thought you locked him in place?" Jazz yelled out as we both jumped from our seats to retrieve _"our patient."_

"The damn thing has locks? You didn't say anything about locking no fucking lock." Hard on instantly gone.

When we got to the back of the plane Eddie laid in a limp, crumpled pile on the floor, moaning. After putting the gurney back in place near our seats we figured it best to put Eddie back on it and strap him in this time.

"Did'ja put the locks on or should I?" I sarcastically asked. I was pissed; I still couldn't remember him telling me I had to put locks on the damn thing.

"No man, I got it," He said with a sneer waving me away.

"Good," I grumbled back.

I returned to my seat and watched out the window until the cars on the roads below us looked like tiny piss-ants and the people appeared nonexistent. The earth looked like a tiny orb with different colors plopped everywhere; it was kind of freaky looking to say the least.

A couple hours had pasted, and a Bronco's game, when I decided I couldn't take the solitude any longer. I needed to do something, anything; I was bored out of my fucking mind.

I had an idea. I just needed to work out the finer kinks to make it possible. So, I got up from my seat, told Jazz I'd be right back I had to 'use the bathroom' and then I went in search of our flight attendant.

After putting my best efforts into flirting with our MILF stewardess, I got her to show me how you could open the escape hatch on the airplane with out affecting the cabin pressure and making us crash.

I went back to Jazz, "Man up you sorry S.O.B. and come with me. We're going plane surfing!"

**BPOV**

The rest of the week went by uneventful. I still couldn't get Edward out of my head. One fuck and I can't get the freaking guy out of my head. I don't know what has gotten into me lately. Most girls have the fantasies of 'happily ever after' and 'prince charming' or even some shit like 'soul mates'; that just isn't the type of girl I am. I am a 'love em and leave em' type. I love the fire and rush, but I prefer to drop them before I get burnt. I was just worried about Edward.

Just freaking peachy, I can't go two minutes without thinking of him.

I had run into Rosalie and Alice at the big bon voyage bonfire. Whatever, it completely sucked. First, I had to basically shove a half naked chick onto Jacob in order to get his whiney ass to leave me alone. He was still pissed over Edward. Second, well it was really first on my mind then and now, I'll give you three guesses what that problem remains to be and the first two don't even fucking count. Ding, ding, ding we have a winner. You guessed it!

_Edward._

I had initially sought out Alice and Rosalie myself in hopes to find out on how things with him were going. As you can guess by my shitty mood I'm sure, they were of no help what so ever. I found out that he would in fact be moving to Forks, courtesy of Alice. I was beginning to think that I smelled or something from the way Rosalie's lip was constantly pulled back over her tooth in a grimace. I also had a distinct feeling that they were on drugs still as well. I don't even think they are humans they are so far out in space.

Now, as the cherry on top of this fuck-tastic trip, I am stuck in the airport with a two hour plane delay. I had received my ticket, checked my bags, and was now standing in the forever-long security line. Let me tell you, the things that are not allowed on airplanes are fucking pathetic. I mean who in the hell would bring a leaf blower onto a plane as a carry on item?! Better question, what in the hell would they use it for?! _"I will blow you if you do not follow my directions."_ Damn, there went the flight entertainment. I think that would work on some of the pilots. Hmmm…I could get them to bend to my will and I wouldn't even need any heavy equipment, if Edward's moaning was any indication to my oral skills.

Damn, I swear that boy has used some kind of voodoo on me or something. _I wonder if there is a way to reverse that. Would I really want to?_ Whoa, ok where the hell did that come from?!

I was brought out of my musings by a slight pressure at the crotch. The suddenness of the feeling made me jump back with a yelp. I looked down in time to see a German Shepard press his nose back into my center. I swatted him away before realizing that he had a working dog vest on and was being walked by a security officer. Said officer was looking at me sternly with one arched eyebrow.

"What, I don't have anything illegal on me if that is what that look is for," I replied, indignant.

The officer was about to open his mouth to say something when Sir Horny Shepard stuck his nose forcefully into my crotch once again before flinching back and whining loudly.

_What the fuck, I just showered._

"Look if you want me to prove-" I began to unsnap my jeans and shimmy them down my hips before I was stopped by two strong hands on mine.

I looked up in time to see the security officer, with a look of disgust on his face holding me as if I were a rotten egg he feared may break, shaking his head side to side vigorously.

"No m'am that will not be necessary, I can assure you." With that he jerked on the dog's leash, which had hidden behind him and nearly ran in the other direction calling for the dog to wait for him.

I picked up my messenger bag and walked up as far as the line would let me noticing all the people that were staring. I tried to shake it off and dug out my IPod.

"Fucking bastard didn't even buy me a drink," I mumbled embarrassed by the dog's reaction and all the attention it was getting me.

Before I could place my ear buds in I heard two familiar giggles coming from close behind me. Turning my head sharply, I came face to face with Rosalie and Alice Cullen.

_Could this day get any fucking better?!_ I thought sarcastically to myself. _As if getting accosted by the drug dog wasn't bad enough._ Still they were my only connection to Edward, so…! Damn, time to play nice. With, what I could only hope to be, a friendly smile I turned to the stoners with a warm greeting.

**RPOV**

Alice and I had survived the time without our guys, well, miserably but we survived it. We showed up at the bon fire to keep Bella's suspicions down. Another awkward moment in and of its own, to say the least. I had to keep a close eye on Alice who was way too eager to spill information on Edward to Bella. I thought I was going to have to rip her to shreds, but it didn't have to come to that and soon she and Bella would no longer be my problem. I would be with my monkey-man.

Alice and I were so excited to be heading home to our family. We were at the airport, in a two hour delay, waiting to board our flights. It would have been faster to if we ran home, but little miss know-it-all just had to fly. Next time I am buying her happy go lucky ass a broom and telling her to have at it. Em and I had a lot of time to make up for.

Alice cringed a little beside me and I couldn't help but snort and roll my eyes at her.

"Oh please, like you and Jazz won't be doing the same thing. I don't have to be psycho to tell you that," I smirked.

"Psychic Rose, psychic; god I swear you have been around Em far too long. Plus, it is different to see what Jazz and I will be doing as opposed to _that_, whatever you guys call it. Imagine if you had to see me and Jasper lik-"

"Eww…Gross!! Ok, enough said I get it," I cried, interrupting Alice mid rant. I cringed a little, myself, at the unwanted picture of my freak of a sister and my brother and their sexcapades causing Alice to chuckle.

We were walking around attempting to kill some time when I saw a very embarrassed Bella swatting at the security K-9 that currently had his nose buried in her crotch. Laugh my ass off that is too funny!

Unable to keep the amusement off my face I let a snicker escape me alerting Alice to the scene before us.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Rosalie, we have to go help her," Alice blurted out in a horrified tone before grabbing my arm and dragging me behind her snickering the whole way.

What? It was funny.

Once our scent reached the dog the poor thing yelped, quickly removed his nose from her crotch then backed away hiding and whimpering. Our scent gets the domestic animals every time.

Bella mumbled, "Fucking bastard didn't even by me a drink," low enough that I'm sure she intended for no one else to hear but of course with our amplified vampire hearing Alice and I both heard her without a problem; immediately causing us to burst out in a loud fit of giggles.

"Bella," Alice cooed letting go of me only to embrace Bella in a hug. _Damnit pixie you better keep your lip zipped this time, I swear if you don't I'll permanently do it for you._ It was times like these that I really wished Alice had the ability to read minds too. It would save me so much grief right now.

"Hey guys." Bella gave a tight lipped smile to us and a small wave. You could see uncomfortable written all over her face. _Great she thinks we're druggies or something._ I rolled my eyes in agitation_._

"Hello," I replied smiling at her hoping to appear normal. Alice pulled the boarding slip from Bella's hands and began examining it.

"Oh look Rose, Bella is on our flight," Alice exclaimed, shoving the slip in front of my face as though I couldn't see it from across the room with great clarity. I gave her an eye roll then replied, "Oh wow, that's great."

"Bella, you look exhausted, you are so going to sit with us in first class; you can't possibly get any sleep in coach," Alice said in a rush. Locking arms with Bella, she began to lead her towards the ticket counter to upgrade her seat.

This wasn't going to be good, I could already tell.

"Alice, I couldn't, my seat is fine, it reclines and has plenty of elbow room. I can sleep there just as good as anywhere else on the plane," she protested.

"Nonsense. You can sit with us. I already called ahead to make sure there was an available seat with ours and they told me that all I had to do was bring your ticket to the counter and exchange it, so that's what we'll do."

"How… why… How did you know we even had the same flight?" Bella asked in confusion.

Hah… Let's see you cover that up!

"Remember silly, you told us that night at the bar, you know, after Edward's um… incident."

Damn I had forgotten about that. _Bitch! Not that again. _I was hoping Edward's 'incident' wouldn't be brought back up until we were back home and I was in my Monkey Man's arms.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I did, but still I can't afford the upgrade. I'm like wiped out on funds until I get home and I couldn't possibly ask you to cover it." Sorry Bella but that sympathetic look you're giving her isn't going to shut her up.

"Bella you might as well just let her do it; she won't shut up otherwise," I told her in an attempt to make this easier on herself. Alice is quite the persistent bitch when she wants to be and I knew she wouldn't stop until she had her way.

I just prayed that Bella was tired enough to fall asleep immediately after we took our seats so I wouldn't have to worry about Little Miss Pixie here saying shit she wasn't supposed to.

With a heavy sigh, Bella gave in and let Alice trade her ticket.

Once we boarded the plane and took our seats, Alice making me sit across the isle from the two of them, Bella pulled out a ragged looking book from her carry-on bag.

I always new she was a book nerd under all those brown curls.

The stewardess came across the speakers and announced that we would be taking off soon and then proceeded to give instructions for the seatbelts and oxygen masks -if they were needed, which Alice said we would not. I knew we technically didn't need oxygen, but it reassured me to hear Alice say we would not be needing any masks of any kind during our flight, because even though I was virtually indestructible flying scared the shit out of me. Always has, always will.

After making our ascent into the air, Alice reached up and took out her enormous carry-on bag, then spent several minutes rumbling through it, finally bringing out a small container labeled 'facial mask.'

Oh no, sorry Bella. I mentally sent out my condolences to her knowing what was in store for her for the next 2 hours. Alice's facials were sometimes hard for me to sit through, and that's saying a lot since my face is layer after layer of stone, I could only imagine what she was going to do to Bella.

APOV

"Bella you have some serious circles under your eyes. Why don't you put your book away and lie back. I'll give you a facial; it will help you to relax." I couldn't wait to work on her beautiful face so I could make it more beautiful.

"I don't know Alice. I usually go to Enrique for my facials. He is the best in Seattle, he might get pissed if I let anyone else touch my face," Bella smiled at me then turned back to her book.

Faking hurt feelings, I placed my hand over my chest and said, "You have yet to experience the best Bella, Enrique may be the best in Seattle but I am the best in the whole state of Washington. Please, Please, Pretty Please?" I clasped my hands together and pleaded. I wasn't above begging when it came to getting my way.

"I don't know." She was wavering I could see it in her eyes, never mind the fact that when I scanned our flight I saw myself giving her the facial.

"Come on, pretty, pretty pweesse?" I began to bounce in my seat and finally she nodded in defeat. "Yes, you won't regret this, I promise," I told her.

"Edward will love you even more when I'm done," I cooed as I took her book away from her and laid her seat into the full reclined position.

"_Oh shut up, Rosalie; you are not going anywhere near my closet. I've already told you, I've seen them together and in love, so deal with it!" _I said low enough so that Bella was not bothered by my comment.

Seriously that girl had some issues with Edward already and she didn't even know him outside of what she had been told. But I swear if she mentions destroying my closet one more time I'm going to rip her a new one and that's a promise I will keep.

"What do you mean Edward will love me more?" Bella questioned, her eyes popping open as wide as they could.

"Well, he will," I shrugged then continued, "Besides what's not to love about you?" I gave her my most devilish smile then proceeded to smear the contents of my jar on her face.

She was at my total mercy now and I could hardly contain my happiness. She was going to be stunning when I was finished with her.

RPOV

I wonder what our guys are up to? I wonder how Edward is, poor guy. Maria really done a number on him. That Witch Bitch deserves to die for what she did; she didn't even bother with checking to see who was watching before she bit him. Anyone could have been walking down that alley, she better thank her lucky stars it was us.

No let me rephrase that, _Edward _better be thanking _his_ lucky stars that it was us walking down that alley when we were or else he would have been dead or worse he would have been hers to do as she pleased. Yuck. The thought was sickening to say the least, after what she put Jasper through all those years ago there was no telling what she would make Edward do.

Alice's annoying voice broke me from my reverie.

"You know Bella, when we get back to school and find out the dates for the Winter Social you, I and Rosalie need to go dress shopping together. We could find you something in dark blue, that color would look stunning on you and would drive Edward absolutely wild." I can't believe she is carrying on about Edward and Bella being together like she is.

I already told her that teenage crushes only tend to last for a few days at best and that if she would refrain from talking about Edward in front of Bella then it would make Bella forgetting about him for the next year a little easier on everyone. But NO, she has to insinuate that there is possibly a future there knowing good and well that her visions could take months possibly years to come true, if they even came true at all; they were always subject to change due to the tiniest things.

I wonder if… yeah, maybe if I pulled her limbs and head off her torso and chunked them off the plane in different locations then that would shut her up for quite some time actually.

I smiled to myself; this was a really good idea the more I thought about it.

I wonder how long it would take for Jasper to put Little Miss Pixie Wixie back together again. I could drop an arm out over the Gulf of Mexico and a leg out over the state of Texas. Her head, hum… maybe I'll hold on to it and just stuff a sock in her mouth after I dispose of both the arms.

Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha… How funny would it be for a dog to find one of her legs and then try to bury it? I mean, it's not like it could do any damage to the leg or anything, or if it could even pick it up for that matter but just to imagine a dog digging a hole to drag Alice's leg into is just freaking hilarious.

"You know Rose you really need to snap out of what ever trance you're stuck in and join in our game of truth or dare," Alice stuck her tongue out at me before turning back to Bella and their childish game they were playing.

"How much longer do we like Alice?" I asked as I got up from my seat and went over to weasel Alice out of hers. "Scoot over squirt," I smirked at her before she had a chance to answer my question.

"Only 1 hour and 18… no 17 minutes until we reach the Sea Tac airport," Alice reported as she stared off into space, trapped in another vision I suppose.

"That's good, the sooner we can get off here the better. I hate airplanes; I much prefer to ru… drive everywhere I go," I stated matter of factly. I hope Bella didn't catch my little blunder.

"So who starts?" I asked; already knowing that Bella would get the first option, by force of course.

"Bella you first, Truth or Dare?" Alice asked her then decided she would be more comfortable if she got down in the floor.

"Umm… Truth?" Bella questioned with a raised eyebrow. Ugh.. she bites on the inside of her cheek; I hate it when people do that. Stop it Bella!! I mentally screamed at her.

"Okay, Is it true you actually slept with Mr. Banner last year during the football jamboree?" God Alice you bringing out the big guns first is a good way to turn her away from us for good. Great idea, I would have never have thought of that. I smiled at my little sister in approval, maybe she isn't as dumb as I thought she was.

A fierce blush covered Bella, that little hooch! She did it.

"Well we didn't actually sleep together but we did manage to be under the bleachers looking for our lost belongings at the same time and sort of brushed agains… I mean bumped into each other," She finished up then took a long drink from her water bottle.

Alice burst into a fit of giggles then covered her mouth with her hands in an attempt to stifle the noise.

"Eww… you know that's gross, right? He's like what…forty-five? Wait. Doesn't that make him a pedophile?"

More giggles erupted from Alice and now Bella, too. Sorry, I just didn't see the humor in it.

"Only if he is perusing me, Rosalie; I have no idea what the name is for the young perusing the old," Bella looked deep in thought, as though she was really considering names for what she would be called.

The next thirty minutes were spent with lots of truth questions going back and forth; none really that good with the exception of Bella asking about the weirdest places Alice or I had had sex in. I for one had to be very tricky when I answered that question.

How do you explain that you've had sex on top of the Egyptian Pyramids and on Old Faithful's blowhole where you orgasmed at 180 feet in the air when the thing erupted? Have you ever wondered how the geyser's hole got so big? Well let me tell you that erosion isn't the only reason, Em nearly lost his arm on that one.

Tricky, right, but I managed to get the point across that it happened at least in the vicinity of each of these; she was impressed nonetheless.

Moments after our game ended the flight attendant came across the loud speaker and announced that we were fixing to start our descent towards the Sea Tac landing strip.

_Thank God!!!_ I was so ready to be home.

Once we were safely inside the airport with our luggage in hand Alice and I found our guys happily waiting for us near the entrance. I missed my Emmy so much this last week that I could hardly contain myself so I ran to him and jumped into his arms with a force that would have demolished most buildings but was no problem for him.

I spent the next several minutes with my entire body locked to Em's, including my lips, when finally a very rude person clearing their throat broke me from my trance. I turned my head from Em but refused to loosen my grip.

Oh, it was Bella.

"I guess in a few minutes you'll be able to add the Sea Tac airport to that list, huh?" She commented with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, maybe," If I could have blushed I …. No, nix that thought, I wouldn't have either so I opted for wagging my eyebrows at her, earning me a laugh from everyone standing with us.

When the laughter died down Bella turned to Jasper and asked, "So how is Edward doing, I know he is probably still really upset about his parents and all, but do you think he's up for some company?" Poor thing she looked hopeful that she would get to see him.

"Um, Bella, he may not be up for visitors for quite a while. He's… still really up set right now." Jasper replied with a grimace.

Frowning, Bella looked away and said, "Oh, well, just let him know I asked about him." Then she walked out the door and never looked back to us.

I really hoped, for her sake, that she would just forget about Edward and go on with her existence. It would be better for us all.

**An:Now that you've read it please take the time to review it and let us know what you think. Like I said, if you guys can show us enough love to get us to 100 reviews then we will gladly post the next chapter a lot sooner than we normally would. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**an: Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed us. You people ROCK and we love each and every one of you to pieces. We just want to take a min. to say thanks for hanging with us on this story, we know the chapters havn't been coming as fast as you all, and our selves for that matter, would like but some times life has other plans for us and such is the way of life. So without further ado here is the next chapter. Happy Reading!!!**

EPOV

I knew there was something seriously wrong with me when I first heard the footsteps that seemed to be forever away and the swish in the air that sounded much like what I would have imagined birds to have sounded like; but what ever this was it was a great deal smaller. I could hear the conversation going on down stairs; I assumed it was downstairs anyway, with great clarity.

There were three different male voices, two of which sounded slightly familiar. Maybe Jasper and Emmett from before I lost consciousness, but I had no clue who the third voice belonged to.

They were discussing a terrible accident from the sounds of it. Someone had been trying to cross a busy intersection and got hit by a car going too fast for the passing pedestrian to get out of its way. Poor guy, I began to listen closer to see if I may have known who ever it was that got hit.

"Yea, when that car hit him he just splattered all over the road like a watermelon being dropped from a twenty foot high overpass," Emmett elaborated.

"Gross man! We don't need the analogies right now we just need a good story to forward to Edward's parents. Something that won't have them looking for his body. Were there any shark attacks last week? At least something like that wouldn't have them looking for a body; we could simply say that we were out in the ocean after the shark attack, of course we didn't know it had happened, and while we were out there he got pulled under and we never saw him again. I'm sure Jenks wouldn't have a problem with the police forms that would have to be forged; it would be simple compared to some of the other things we've had him do," Jasper argued.

_They… Th... They need a story to forward to my parents? I couldn't see my mom again? Who is going to take care of her if I'm gone?_

"Boys, not right now. I can sense he is beginning to wake up. It won't be long now," the unidentified voice proclaimed.

My mind was reeling with this bit of information. I knew that Alice had mentioned that they were vampires and that I was now one too, but didn't they interact with humans? They didn't have a problem with being around humans; why should I?

_What the hell am I going to do? _

The door to the room where I was staying swung open and all three of the men entered the room. It was so amazing the fact that I could hear each footstep and I just knew which one the steps belonged to and where exactly they were standing.

"Edward can you hear us?" The unknown one asked. I tried to answer but was unable to. Suddenly I was super aware of my heart and the extremely high rate at which it was strumming. I drew in a deep breath; I just knew I was about to die; my heart couldn't possibly keep this pace and not burst into a billion pieces.

"Emmett go and get the ladies; I know that they will want to be present for his awakening."

"Yes Carlisle," Emmett responded, quickly leaving the room.

Oh…Emmett must be the Em from earlier and the unidentified male must be Carlisle.

How the hell I could focus on that with the immense amount of pain surging through my veins was beyond me. It was like my brain could process everything from the fire that now seemed aimed to destroy my heart to the sounds of four sets of feet making their way into the room. I could identify where each of them stood without the use of my eyes; and though it scared the hell out of me another part of my brain was finding these new abilities cool.

_What the…I did not just think that being turned into a vampire and essentially dying infront of the _things _that were coming up with an excuse to explain my disappearance to my mother was _COOL_!!_

_Yes, it is quite a change; but you will be happy in this life with your new family._

I am so fucked up. Now I am having conversations with myself.

_Don't worry, everything will be fine. I promise. If all goes well you can see Bella soon._

Wait, What?! I completely realize that I have all of this new space and shit but I don't remember that being any of my thoughts. Yeah, I mean Bella is oddly always on my mind in some form but damn I am having this fucking life altering/ending experience and I am thinking that '_if all goes well'_ I can see her again soon?? There is no way come hell or high water that this is going to go fucking well.

_Don't be scared._

Ok, now I know that wasn't my fucking thought. I mean now that I am focusing on that particular thought wave it has a freaking female tenor to it and I will be damned if I have an inner female voice anywhere in my fucking body!!

_Bella will be so happy to see you again; she has been so worried._

_I hope he will be easily contained. I will not let anything happen to my family and especially not Alice. This is so awesome. He should be thirsty when he wakes up and I could so go for some Grizzly right about now._

_Damn, just wake up already so that I can make up for some lost time. No offense, but who wants to stand around staring at your stoned ass while there are more important things to be doing? Like Emmy here…_

_Oh dear, you poor sweet boy. I know that I won't be able to replace the mother that you are losing but I hope you come to think of me as a mother for you. I hope to help you in any way that I can._

_He should be waking up soon. I wonder how his newborn stage will transgress. I can only hope that he will adhere to our lifestyle, though I would never force it upon him. He has many challenges up ahead of him. I hope that he will at least accept our advice and perhaps join our little family if he so chooses._

I was bombarded with many thoughts all swirling in my head around the one that I easily recognized as my own screaming, _WHAT THE FUCK??!!_ , as the fiery blaze shot into my heart and silenced it with one resounding thud. The sound that would forever haunt me; reminding me of the monster that I had become.

Then there was nothing.

Silence filled throughout the room, even in my mind, as everyone seemed to be holding their collective breaths.

I am not sure how long I lay there unmoving. It felt like hours but I surmised that it must have only been mere seconds. I soon realized that I was no longer breathing either. This realization panicked me and I gasped in a large gust of air; surprised to find that it did not have the soothing effect that I once had sought. Even after this new revelation I still could not stop the panicky gasp that now racked my body.

"Easy Edward, you are safe here," the voice I had come to learn as Carlisle said in soft tones that I felt would go unnoticed by someone without my newly acute hearing abilities.

Carlisle was a young looking man. He had blonde, almost white, hair that was slicked back. His golden eyes shone with what I could only guess to be curiosity.

_He must be so frightened, poor dear._

I turned to see where the voice came and noticed a petite woman standing slightly behind Carlisle. She had a heart shape face and a warm and gentle smile. She seemed very kind and motherly though she too looked very young. She peered around Carlisle with the same gold colored eyes, only hers seemed to be much richer and lighter in color. I wondered somewhere deep down if they wore contacts. That same part of my brain also was wondering who in their right mind would wear matching contacts, of such an odd color, as that of their significant other; as it were very clear that they were very significant to one another.

I was going off on this little one way street about contacts when I noticed something shift slightly to my left. I instinctively jumped back against the wall letting a feral hiss escape my clenched teeth. The speed of my movements and the ferocity of the sound served to terrify me nearly as much as the short pixie looking girl, that was now the center of my attention, had.

A blonde male covered in scars quickly came to stand in front of her while growling a low warning from deep in his chest. It was clear that he was protecting her, from what was still unclear to me at the moment as my panic only rose higher at the possibility of another threat somewhere close.

_He isn't going to be able to handle this. He is too unstable and the panic rolling off of him is not helping the tension in the room._

I furrowed my brow as I continued to stare at the blonde male. What was he talking about? Yeah, I may have been panicking, but hell…who wouldn't, right?!

_We have got to get him to calm down so that we can try and explain what is happening. I will have to get Jasper to assist him._

My head snapped back to Carlisle as another hiss came through my teeth. I didn't need anyone '_assisting_' me in calming down.

Anger quickly shot through my veins and a slow and steady growl was ripping its way out of my chest.

_Damn, I hate the new emotions from being a newborn. I have got to help him calm down before this kills us both._

I shot a glare over to the blonde male that I now assumed to be Jasper as my growls increased. I was not about to let him get anywhere near me. Did they think I couldn't hear them? Did they honestly think that they could speak of me as if I wasn't here?

Suddenly I felt a wave of calm pass over me and my growls lowered to just a rumble in my chest. Almost like a cat purr; only you wouldn't want to pet this kitty. _Damn, I am so glad no one can read my thoughts because I so would have gotten hell for that one. I mean did I really just call myself a freaking kitty._

_He must be trying to figure out what happened to him. He is concentrating very hard on something._

I looked back at Carlisle who was watching me intently. My one track mind was sure getting me in some deep shit and I wasn't about to announce to them what I had really been contemplating.

_Alright already, he is awake. Yippee-freaking-du-dah-day! Can I get back to my quality time yet??_

This time my eyes landed on a snarky looking blonde female that looked, well, bored as she stood slight behind a hulking figure that was thinking of one thing.

_Food._

Hmm…I wondered if he had issues with the one track mind thing too. This one must be Emmett by process of elimination.

_Bella will be so impressed._

I shot around to the pixie looking girl positioned behind Jasper noticing her for the first time since Jasper had stepped in to protect her. They all had the same fucking eye color; not that it wasn't…pretty…ah hell here I go again. Shaking my head minutely I refocused my thoughts on Bella. She seemed to be bringing her up a lot. The thought of her being a vampire with a brief blurry image of her and the pixie standing arm in arm with one another flittered before my eyes but I quickly shook it off knowing very well that Bella had a nice strong heart beat and a nice strong sexy…

_Will you be alright?_

I turned my attention once more to Carlisle and said 'yes' very lowly. I was shocked beyond belief at the sound of my voice. Carlisle's eyes widened comically and I wondered if I sounded as strange to them as I did my self.

_How did he…no Alice would have seen this coming, he couldn't have known what I was thinking, unless he is a…_

…"_**Mind reader" the pixie, Alice, and Carlisle said in unison…**_All of this happened as a picture before my eyes about three seconds before it actually happened, confusing the hell out of me.

A chorus of 'what's' were sounded throughout the room except from Alice and Carlisle who stood shell shocked. All of them sound shocked and curious except, whom I had figured out was Rose from previous memories, Rose whom just seemed incredibly bored as she had from the moment she entered the room.

I still didn't understand and I stared at Carlisle to enlighten me.

"I can see that you are confused, Edward."

_Can you hear me?_

It was my turn to look shell shocked as I noticed that his lips were not moving as the words passed through my mind. I hadn't noticed before because I was focusing on the group of strangers before me and not on any individual.

"I know it is difficult now, but you have been given a tremendous gift; though I will not lie to you because at times it will feel like a curse," Carlisle began decisively.

"How…How did I see the two of you say that before you actually did?" I questioned still unsteady with the new sound of my voice.

"That would be my fault." Alice smiled sheepishly raising her dainty little hand in the air. She went to move around Jasper but he hissed and pushed her back. "Oh hush, I know you are trying to protect me, but he won't hurt me. Will you Edward?"

"No," I said firmly. That much I knew for a fact.

"See?" She smiled smugly as she stood in front of Jasper while he wrapped his arms around her waist. She rolled her eyes but continued. "I can see the future. My visions are subjective and can change based on the decisions that people make. You can read minds which in turn allows you to see the visions as they pass through my mind. It is quite fascinating really." Her eyes shown with awe as she stared at me. "Jasper can sense others feelings or moods and has the ability to influence them."

"That is what that calm wave was earlier and why you were talki…thinking about 'helping' me," I stated, finally putting two and two together. Jasper simply nodded in return, still keeping his guard up. "I am sorry for getting so angry, I heard you guys talki…_thinking_, wow that is going to be hard to get used to, about helping me and I didn't want a stranger touching me and I instinctively got angry and defensive."

"You don't have to explain anything to us Edward," Carlisle stepped in though I could hear Jasper agreeing in his thoughts. "Things will be difficult at first and you will do many things from instinct and that is perfectly natural."

"Can we hunt now??" Emmett asked aloud for the first time.

"Of course you must be very thirsty. I will answer any and all questions once you are done. Jasper and Emmett will accompany you on your hunt to help you and explain things to you." He nodded to them and they immediately walked forward to me.

I tensed unsure about their approach until Jasper sent another calming wave through me. I looked at him gratefully. _No problem._ He thought. _Emotions go crazy on you your first year. I will help the best I can._

"Thanks." I mumbled earning a few curious looks from the others.

"That will take some getting used to," Carlisle chuckled.

"We are taking you hunting for bears my new friend," Emmett said, practically bouncing with excitement as we made our way through the woods. I didn't think his bouncing was such a good idea since they had been feeling me in on our vampire abilities. I could see many fallen trees in our future and I didn't even need one of Alice's visions for that.

Jasper seemed to relax to an extent once I was away from Alice. I could tell from his thoughts that it wasn't something personal, more of an instinctual thing. Perhaps I would never get over that. Alice was Jasper's mate as Rose, Rosalie, was to Emmett and Esme was to Carlisle. They were fiercely protective and I didn't blame them.

I had been filled in on our super strength, speed, and super senses. I had also been taught a few basic hunting skills which at first freaked me the fuck out, I am not going to lie, but once the thought of blood ran through my mind a blaze that would rival the pits of hell scorched the back of my throat nearly choking me to death. Well, technically I had been informed that I was dead and didn't need to breathe etcetera, etcetera but you get my fucking point.

Jasper immediately had tried to calm me but I could tell from his thoughts and quickened pace that my hunger only coupled his making things that much harder for him. He was the newest to the 'vegetarian' lifestyle, like I ever thought of myself as one of those, and it was more difficult for him. I felt bad for making it that much harder for him because I was quickly forming a bond between this group and I told him as such.

"Don't worry about it and let's put your new skills to the test shall we?!" He grinned.

Emmett stopped, standing to my left smiling like the fucking cat that ate the canary, as Jasper stood to my left going through in his mind how for me to start my hunt.

_Just close your eyes and breathe in deep. Try to focus on your surroundings until you can pick out where the animal is. They don't smell as appealing but you will feel better about it tomorrow than you would a human, trust me. Just let your instincts take over and you will be fine. Em and I will be hunting as well, so be aware that we are not a threat to you, but we will keep a safe distance from you to allow you to get your fill. Good luck, man._

_I bet I kill more animals than the two of them combined. Good luck, Eddie. _Em thought causing me to growl at him. I fucking hated that nickname and he knew it. He just thought it not even five minutes ago and when I told him that I only went by Edward his thoughts went wild on the different things to call me. I could tell from his and Jasper's thoughts that he was just a big jokester but I may have to try out my newborn strength to get him to drop it for awhile.

Shaking that from my one track mind, which seemed to be another hazard of newborns unless you look at Emmett who only thinks of food, sex, or goofing off, I focused all of my energy on what Jasper had told me.

I focused on the fire in my throat and the sound of blood rushing through the big Grizzly's heart some hundred yards away and just let my instinct carry my feet and the monster from within come out to take care of business.

I drained 3 Grizzlies, 6 mountain lions (that turned out to be my favorite), 10 elk and deer combo, and 1 lonely rabbit before I found that though the fire dwindled…the monster was never fully satiated.

Jasper said that human blood was more fulfilling but harder on your emotional state/soul if I still believed that I had one, which I didn't at this point. After catching a glimpse of my crimson eyes in a stream I vowed that though I had to allow the monster out during my hunt of animals to inevitably save others, I would never allow him to hurt a human and take from them the life that was taken from me. Even if that meant never being around another human as long as I existed. Forever.

With this new firm resolution I found only one thing that I would regret losing and one thing heavy in my mind; knowing that this meant I could never see her again either.

_Bella._

**Please be kind and feed our addiction with reviews. We love to hear what our readers have to say YOU GALS AND GUYS ROCK OUR SOCKS OFF!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Well we're back, finally I know, Felicia finally did get moved into her new apartment so at least that's out of the way. This chapter is gonna be one hell of a chapter. It's forever long and covers a ton of info but it has its perks along the way. It will be posted in 3 possibly 4 parts depending on how much we can cram into the spaces. We want to give a huge shout out to Jessica our wonderful beta, she is the best of the best and we love her more than a fat kid loves cake!! Girl you rock us hard.**_

_**Okay, Okay I know you've waited long enough to start this s.o.b. so we'll shutup until the end. Happy Reading!!!**_

Chapter 5 part 1

BPOV

_Finally, thank God, Finally!_ I'm at home. You know that saying that goes: you don't know how much you'll miss something until you go without it? Well I was there for the first time ever.

"Mom I'm home," I called out as I passed over the threshold carrying my essentials tote. I'm so tired. Oh good here comes Irena.

"Irena could you please take this to my room along with my other luggage?"

"What other luggage ma'am?" She asked with a confused expression.

Rolling my eyes and pointing towards the door I answered, "Auh, the ones in my car?"

"Oh, sorry ma'am, I'll get those right away. Will there be anything else?"

"Yeah, where is my mom?"

"I haven't seen her this evening ma'am." Damn bitch doesn't know anything does she?

"Well just get my bags unloaded and I'm starved so some dinner would be nice too," I said dismissively as I made my way down across the sitting room and to the west wing of the estate.

If I knew my mom, and I did, she would either be in her room with the 'man of the hour' or out by the pool nursing her martinis.

As I walked down the long ass hall to get to her room I could hear the all too familiar knocking signifying that she was indeed in her room and indeed with the latest of her "guys". Why my dad puts up with her shit I'll never know.

Not bothering to knock, I swung open her door causing a loud _thwack_ when the door hit the wall.

"What the.." I heard a man call out as I brought my eyes around to see him standing behind my mother who was on all fours.

Now most people would say that this was just fucked up but I would say it's just funny as hell. I look at it as looking out for my father's best interest cause when he gets home tonight mom's still going to be looking for some sort of release and he can reap the benefits.

Like I said, it's fucked up but it's like my daughterly duty or some shit like that.

"Um it's not what it looks like…I'm just….shit…..I'm….I'm gonna" The man said pointing towards mothers bathroom, as he covered himself with an article of clothing from the ground and slowly side stepped away from my mothers ass.

"Garret this is my unbearably obnoxious daughter Bella. Bella this is Garret our new maintenance man." Mother sat back on her heels and waved her hands at him as though she were showcasing a rare dog at the Westminster Dog Show.

"Nice to meet you Garret." I nodded in his direction giving him a get the fuck out of my house smile, then turned back to mother. "Now mother put your clothes back on and get your ass out here, I've been gone for over a week and we need to talk. I'll be in the parlor and I expect you to be there in five. Sorry Garret no more playing gopher in the hole this evening," I finished with a smirk as I turned and made my way out the door.

"Yes dear," I could hear mother call out as I began my retreat down the hall.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were expecting your daughter home any minute?" I heard Garret ask as I turned the corner into my fathers' liquor parlor.

"Ahh.." I sighed. "Finally the good stuff," I proclaimed as I walked over to the bar to fetch my favorite glass and pour myself a double shot of Patron.

_I love the shit out of Patron._

With thirty seconds to spare a knock filled my peace and quiet signifying my mother's appearance.

"Come in," I called out.

"How was your trip dear? Was Cancun all it is cracked up to be?" She asked in her most endearing voice.

"It was great. I see you didn't quit your cougarish ways while I was away. What was he like nineteen? Twenty?" I stated in a very bland tone.

"Twenty one. Just great? Usually you go into such detailed descriptions about your trips. Did something happen on this trip that you didn't like? Did someone decline your credit card? I told your father not to put a cap on your card," She rambled on while she poured herself a glass of wine.

What the fuck? "Dad put a cap on my card? I didn't know I was in trouble," I stated, very irritated at the fact that he had done that, and for no reason at that!

"I know dear, I told him it was senseless but he did it anyways. Why, you will have to take that up with him because he didn't tell me." She took a long drink from her glass then gave me a pointed look that said she wanted details from my trip, so to placate her I told her everything. Even about my mid day rondavue with Edward, though I left out the fact that he was now living here in Forks with the Cullens. I didn't need the bitch trying to sink her cougar claws into him if I wanted him all to myself. And I definitely wanted him _ALL_ to myself.

After dinner with my mother and father, who showed up as the table was being cleared and insisted we sit with him until he was done with his dinner, I headed up the stairs to get some much needed sleep. I didn't even bother with asking Charlie about my financial cap, I didn't really care for the moment I was so tired.

The next morning came new and refreshing and giving me hopes that I would be able to see Edward today.

Bounding out of the bed loaded with excitement I grabbed a quick shower and a bite to eat. I chose a short brown skirt a light beige tank top and my brown strapy sandals to wear in hopes of comforting Edward and possibly a repeat performance of our last encounter.

What can I say, I'm a girl with needs, Okay?

So with that I left out to find the Cullen's house. This was the tiny town of Forks how hard could it be to find them?

Harder than I ever could have imagined!

Day one was a complete failure. So much of a failure I don't even want to talk about it, I'm just going to log a journal entry then go to bed.

Day One:

Attempts: 1, 2 and 3-

Stopped by the Seven Eleven over on Crawford St. asked where the Cullens live - no one knew. Not even when I semi flashed the guy behind the counter could he give me directions. He must have been gay.

Stopped by the hospital to see if Dr. Cullen was on duty. No suck luck said the duck. Fuck, Fuck!

Came home for lunch and called Jessica's colossally old crazy grandmother because she's lived here in Forks for…like forever so surly she would know where the Cullens lived, but nope the crazy bitch didn't know a thing.

I'll get a good night sleep and try again tomorrow.

The next morning I woke up with a renewed hope that I would find the Cullens and I would finally get to see Edward once again.

Well fuck me if that shit didn't go straight to the fiery pits of hell in a hand basket over the next week.

Days Two – Six:

Attempts: 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11,12 and 13-

The next week followed much the same suit as my first day of searching for the Cullen's place. Every day I would go by the hospital in a futile attempt to catch Dr. Cullen on his shift and every day he wasn't there. Either he just left or he wasn't working until the next day. Honestly I think the bitches behind the desk just didn't want me to catch him. But none-the-less I would miss him. And again every day I would stop by different stores or little shops and ask if anyone knew where the Cullens lived and again, no one would know. Every day I came home with no more information than what I left with, nothing, nada. I even tried the shops and boutiques in and around Forks hoping that someone may recognize my descriptions of Alice and Rosalie but still nothing. It was as if they simply didn't live anywhere at all. They just, not so, simply existed.

Day seven:

Attempt: 14

Things weren't going even remotely great until on day seven while I was sitting in my kitchen at the breakfast nook picking at some bacon mother had mutilated and listening to Jacob ramble on about some motorcycle he was rebuilding, a Harley Spirit or something like that-See I was listening a little, when it dawned on me that if I wanted to know where the Cullens lived then all I had to do was break into the Forks High School and take a tiny peek at their records. Their address would for sure be there.

"Jake come on I need your help!" I exclaimed as I jumped from my seat, grabbed my black hoodie, grabbed his arm and headed for Forks High School.

**

"Bells what the hell do you think you are doing?" He asked while I made my fourth attempt at picking the lock to the front office.

I felt like a gosh darn professional burglar crouched in front of the door to the main office with my two bobby pins in hand. I'll have to remember what that girl's name was in chat that told me how to do this - she so is getting a virtual hug from me tonight, if this works.

"I'm trying to pick this fucking lock and if you don't turn your sorry ass around and be my lookout then when we get busted I'm blaming your ass for all of this. I'll tell them you wanted the football plays or some shit like that so you could help your school's football team cheat."

"What the fuck, you know I couldn't help our football team even if I tried. Just hurry so we can get out of here!" He barked at me.

_Come on, come to momma. Oh shit. Ah yes… yess… _

_PoP_ _I got that motherfucker. YES!_

"Aha! I got it," I announced. I swung the door open and raced inside on a quest to find an address or something that would lead me to the Cullens' place and ultimately to Edward.

_Why the fuck am I so infatuated with him?_ I briefly wondered as I raced through the building to where I knew they kept the student files.

For that I had no good answer. All I knew was I wanted him something fierce and I had to find him.

Day Eight

Attempt: 15

Finally I had the damn address but when I got out of there the sun had already set and I knew I would never be able to find it and fucking Jake refused to help beyond breaking and entering. That motherfucker was nothing if not a pussy. The boy couldn't even dick right if you asked me. But hey he was a good filler when I was running low on euphoric highs so I can't complain too much.

Ok so I knew the address was 2631 South Boga Rd. but I really didn't know where to find it. So I map-quested it and the fucking road wasn't on there either so I had to resort to hunting it down myself.

I asked mom and she had no idea where it was, so I prepared to make the dreaded call to my father and ask him. I figured surly he would know where to find it. Better yet I'll just go down to the station and look it up myself on the big ass map of Forks that hangs on the wall there. So I slammed my phone shut and headed out the door.

"Be back later Mom," I called then slammed the door behind me.

So I got to the station and fucking hell I really need to spend more time with Daddy. Some of the new recruits are… are… let's just say I fucking love a man in uniform.

Fortunately for me it was a newbie at the desk when I came in and he had no idea I was the Chief's daughter.

So with a watermelon sucker in my mouth and the address safely tucked away in the back pocket of my second skin jeans I clicked my Jimmy Choo hills right up to the desk, leaned over just enough to make the girls give a little 'hello there buddy' to the handsome lad behind it and then pulled the sucker out of my mouth making sure to lick any excess saliva from it.

_Yea, he was definitely gonna give me anything I wanted and more._

"Hey there ma'am is there anything I can help you with?" The kind officer of the law asked.

"You sure can, but right now it looks like you're on duty and I don't think that your co-workers would like to watch us right here on your desk." Officer Hunky turned three shades of red and then adjusted his tie. Good, I had him sweating. "But there is something else you can help me with. You see I'm looking for this address and I can't seem to find it." I sucked my lollypop back in for a stimulating lick. "I was hoping to have a look see at your big map to see if I might find it there."

Hunky Cop stumbled all over himself nearly missing his mouth with his coffee before he answered me. Internally I was laughing my fucking ass off.

"Um yeah. I don't think that would be a problem. Here let me show you the way," He said as he swung the half way door open allowing me access behind the counter.

"Thank you sweetie," I pouted my lips out to him in a pouty air kiss; evidently he really liked my 'Oh So Cherry' lip gloss, or well the tent pitched in his pleated pants indicated he did or maybe it was the girls he liked.

We walked towards the back wall and on our way there I spotted Harry Clearwater eyeing me. _Damn he was the last thing I needed right now._

"Hey'ya Bells, what are you up to today?" He called out as we approached his desk.

"Not much Harry, just trying to find an address," I said, waving at him as we passed.

"If you need any help you know where to find me."

"Ok, thanks," I replied.

Finally we made it to the wall without anyone else talking to me.

I pulled out a chair to stand on because I wasn't tall enough to follow the proper road course and that's when Officer Hunky offered his assistance by holding my ass to steady me.

"Ummm," I hummed to encourage his actions.

And it worked.

"Are you finding things ok up there ma'am?" He innocently asked; innocent my ass. No pun intended.

He began to work his thumb down toward my center applying a good amount of pressure. Once there he moved it in a circular motion causing me to slightly moan out. I just knew if he kept going I was going to have to fuck him right then and there.

"Alright big boy if you know what's good for you you'll stop that right now or reap the punishment," I seductively whispered in his direction.

"I think I'll take my chances with the punishment," He smiled up to me with his gorgeous blue eyes.

With a grin and an eye roll I went back to my task at hand until I heard the one voice I prayed I wouldn't hear at least until tonight when I returned back home.

"Riley if you fucking value your balls you will get your gosh darn hands off my daughter right now you sorry piece of shit and get back to your desk before I blast your ass into tomorrow." Yep that's my daddy.

"I'm… I did… I didn't… Sir… I'm sorry I didn't know she was your … your daughter. It won't happen again," Officer Riley stuttered out causing me to let out a giggle.

"This isn't funny Bella Swan, you get down from there right now and tell me what you are here for."

"Yes daddy," I complied and hopped down from the chair.

"Now what do you need sweetie?" Charlie asked.

"I'm looking for this road out in bum-fuck nowhere and I wanted to use your map to find it."

"Watch your language Bells, no one wants to hear your pretty mouth swearing."

"It sounds good moaning," I heard someone mumble from behind us, though I'm quite sure Charlie didn't hear it.

"Sorry Daddy," I batted my lashes innocently in hopes he would forgive me and of course he did.

"Now what did you say the name of that road is?" He asked.

"I didn't but its South Bogachiel Rd."

"Wow Bells that's way out there. What do you want to do that's out in the middle of nowhere?"

"Oh… Um I have some friends that live out there and I want to go see them." I figured telling the truth right now was better than a lie. I needed to save them for when I really needed them. Besides that, Charlie is a very good interrogator and he almost always knows when I'm lying.

"Hummm…. You must mean Dr. Cullen's house? He's the only one out there that has kids your age," He assessed.

"Um.. Yea, I want to hang out with Alice and Rosalie. They are pretty cool." I had to say something. I couldn't, at this point, tell him that I wanted to have a repeat screw with Dr. Cullen's newest adoptee, now could I?

"Ok kid, have fun and be careful. I don't need to be out that way scraping up my only daughter off the pavement." My father always has a way of lightening the mood. Way to go dad!

So I left the station and headed for the Cullen's place.

Once I found, what I thought was, the drive way I turned in and wound and twisted forever before I finally came to a beautiful, white, fucking three story semi-glass house.

_Damn_ I knew these people had money. Hell most everyone who lives in Forks is part of the wealthy and elite but fuck-me-sideways this was a fucking mansion even in comparison to my own.

I was honestly waiting for damn valet service to come open my fucking door or some shit.

I pulled right up to the front door hell bent on getting through to Edward. Quite frankly I was a little pissed cause when I left the airport that day I really expected a phone call or something from Edward. I would have fucking took a call from Alice or Rose just to tell me he had gone back to wherever he was from better than all this fucking silence.

I decided that all I really needed to take in with me was my cell phone and keys seeing as I wasn't even sure anyone else could possibly find their way back here to steal anything and I totally trusted the Cullens. They were weird but I trusted them, I think.

I was in mid knock when none other than Alice swung the door open and greeted me with a warm smile and a hug. I swear that girl walks around in a constant state of fuckedupness.

"Bella I knew you would show up." Yep, definitely in a state of fuckedupness right now.

"Really? I just decided to look you guys up last night." No need to tell her how I found them.

"I know." She smiled then led me into a giant ass room with a grand piano and several white cushiony couches and chairs in it.

"Um.. You have a really beautiful home." They really did. The décor in it was absolutely beautiful.

"Thanks, Esme will be glad you like it."

"That's your adopted mom right?" I asked with a smile. I didn't really know how many of them there was. I only knew Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper because they were in some of the same classes with me.

"Yes, she is mom." Alice answered with a smile then continued. "But she's not here right now or I would introduce you to her. She would just eat you up," Alice cooed.

"Oh well, actually I came to see Edward. Is he here?"

"Nope, all of the men are gone on a big camping trip up in Alaska." She sort of frowned at her statement. She probably just missed Jasper. They were always right together every time I saw them.

"Eehh… When will they be back?"

"Emmett and Jasper will be back next week. School starts back a week from Monday remember?"

My smiling face fell into a frown when his name wasn't mentioned.

"Yeah I know. What about Edward? Will he stay out there by himself when the others come back?" What the fuck? Was Edward not starting back to school with us?

"Sorry Bella but Edward just isn't going to be able to start school now. He's still having a rough time with the loss of his parents. But don't worry, Carlisle will stay with him until he is ready to come home. It won't be too much longer." She gave me a knowing smile and a pat on my shoulder.

"Okay, Well I guess I'll see you at school then," I slumped back towards the door, the once high I felt earlier was now gone leaving me a little bummed now that I knew there was no chance of seeing Edward for at least the next couple of weeks possibly much longer.

We only spent a couple of hours together, Edward and I, so I had no idea how close he was to his parents or how hard his loss was affecting him. I could only hope it wouldn't take him long to come back to the ones who were here for him now.

I really missed him … and his dick.

Day 27

School started back and no Edward. Classes suck and if Mike Newton tries to fucking feel me up ever again I'm going to rip his fucking balls off and I swear to God I'm going to feed them to him in nut sac soup.

Day 30

I aced my Biology test, like I knew I would because I'm just that fucking good. But the best news of the day was Alice stopping by my locker after my English class to let me know that Edward was doing much better and he may be back sooner than they originally thought.

"I thought he was going to be gone for a few more weeks or something. That's what you said. Right?"

"Bella what I said was that he wasn't coming home when the others did because he was still having a rough time with the loss of his parents. And he still is but he is doing marginally better with his… um… grief than he was before. He's starting to accept it for what it is but he is still not ready to face coming to school so it will still be a little while." She gave me a sorrowful smile and left me to myself.

Fucking bitch gave me hope then took that shit right back away from me but now I knew how he was doing and that was some relief.

I still don't fucking understand my infatuation with Edward. I mean it was only a few hours of bliss, right? What the hell has happened to me? I used to be able to fuck'em and leave them. Hell I preferred it that way and it really scares the shit out of me that I can't just forget fucking Edward Masen and go on to the next one. … Maybe Jake will be over this weekend.

Day 33

So Jake came over this weekend, and well a girl's got needs whether she's infatuated with someone or not, and we got into some really hot making out when all of the sudden he stops it. And leaves me all hot and bothered and wanting so much more. WHAT THE FUCK!?! I just don't understand what is up with him here lately. Used to I could show a little boobage and give him my 'fuck-me' eyes and that's all it would take for him to jump me like a thirsting man who just crossed the Sahara Desert and found water. But this time was different. He didn't want me and I didn't know why … and it sucked!

"So Jake you have anything in mind for today?" I asked while I pulled out my swimsuit for, possibly, a quick dip in the pool, then changed my mind. I knew I would need something better than cold ass water to get Jake's attention.

"Nope just wanted to visit," He replied as he thumbed through a magazine he had picked up on his way back to my room.

"You want to go 4-wheelin?" I asked. Some outdoorsy sex sounded really good to me in that moment.

His face immediately lit up and he tossed the magazine aside.

_See I know how to get him interested. =)_

"Yeah, I got dibs your dad's, I like it better than the others," He said, jumping up from the bed eager to sling some mud.

_Too bad for you Jakypoo, I've got other plans for you._

"Whatever, mine is faster," I teased.

"You wish sweet cheeks," He shot back.

I sauntered into my huge walk-in closet making sure to sway my ass as I went.

I needed to find something that would allow for easy access but keep me warm at the same time. Flying through damp moss in the middle of September could get a titty-bit-nipply here in Forks Washington, if you know what I mean.

"Hey Bell? You still got those sweat pants I left over here last time?"

"Um…" _A-ha I found em. _"Yea I think Irena put them in the rec. house after she washed them."

"M'kay, I'm gonna go on out and get changed. I don't want to mess up my new jeans. I actually like these," He laughed.

"WAIT!" I called out, I needed his help. "I need your help for a sec."

"With what?" He asked as he came into the closet with me.

"Zipping me up."

"Bells didn't your kindergarten teacher teach you that?" He joked.

"Yes, smartass, but I can't really reach this zipper that good and an extra set of hands would be helpful," I explained with a hint of sarcasm.

"Damn Bella, you look sexy as hell in Realtree camo coveralls. Turn around let me check you out from behind." I slowly turned round making sure to stick out my ass. "Nice! Now where is this zipper you need help with?" He finished appreciatively.

"This one right here," I pointed to my crotch area, jutting it out at him.

"On your knees boy," I commanded pointing down to the floor infront of me.

"Yes m'am," He smiled his big goofy smile that always makes me smile in return.

"Mmmm, just how I like my men, on their knees with their face in my pussy."

"Just how I like my women, hot, wet and eager," Jake replied.

"You don't know I'm wet," I shot back.

"Bells you're always wet," He stated simply, then went about the task of connecting the zippers at each of my ankles. Then he slowly zipped each one up to the inside of my thighs.

"Hey it's still a little drafty down there." I rocked my hips from side to side causing the zippers to slide back down a tiny fraction.

"I'm not done yet."

"Oh, well, carry on then," I motioned for him to continue.

And carry on he did; sticking two of his fingers inside the opened crotch area of my coveralls, then ran them over my bare, wet pussy.

He stroked me from hood to entrance several times, earning many moans from me.

_What can I say? That shit felt good to a girl that hadn't had contact like that in a while._

"I told you, you were wet," Jake smirked at me, then pulled his fingers away and finished with the zippers.

I groaned at the loss of his long fingers.

Quirking an eyebrow I asked, "What, you not going to finish what you started?"

"You of all people know I always finish what I start," He said, and then slapped me on the ass as we walked out of my room.

We made our way through the house heading for the back door when mother dear stopped us in the kitchen…

"And just where are you two going?" She asked, martini already in hand.

"Gee mom, could you not wait for your breakfast to settle before you hit the bottle?"

"Don't be rude in front of your company, dear." She sashayed over to Jake with a too pleasant smile, then wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug that he was all too eager to return.

"Are you going to answer my question dear?" She asked while she toyed with Jakes shirt. She was beginning to royally piss me off.

"We're goin mudding, Mrs. Swan." Jake replied looking down at her. Getting a good look, no doubt, at her newly purchased breasts. Why my dad paid for them I'll never know.

"It's Renée, Jakie. Don't make me seem any older than the 17 year old I feel like."

_Oh she's such a BITCH!!_

If she feels like a 17 year old bitch does that give me the right to beat her down like one? _Just askin._

"Keep your hands to yourself, you're creeping _Jake_ out." I shoved her hands away and replaced them with my own. Only I was jerking on his shirt to get him outside and all to myself. That bitch just needs to back the fuck off.

Her pussy's seen more dick than Lisa Lampanelli's and that's saying a fuck load my friend. Last thing Jake needs is her bottomless pit.

So finally we made it out in the woods. Jake wasn't very happy when I insisted that I lead us to a new place I had found back in the summer when he was away at some La Push 'camp for leaders' shit.

He's fucking acted weird since then and I don't like it.

Anyways… We made our way out to this huge field that was once filled with all kinds of beautiful wild flowers but now looked like an unattended hay field with tall brown grass filling the spaces where the flowers once were.

"Why the fuck are we here?" He questioned.

"Because no one will be able to find us here, not that I care who sees us. When I found this place, while you were gone, all I could think about was how this would be a great place to fuck."

"So I suppose you want to fuck now?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

With a devilish grin I nodded yes, then climbed off my 4-wheeler and sauntered over to his.

"Damn straight I want to fuck!"

I pushed on his bare chest, he decided he was man enough to ride without his shirt which suited me just fine, and he scooted back enough for me to sit in front of him. Stepping up on the foot board I swung my leg over the handle bars and sat the back of my ass on them. I reached down and pulled at both zippers until they were at my ankles, which I had propped up on Jake's knees.

"Um… Bella maybe we shouldn't…" I broke his rebuff with a fierce kiss that demanded his participation.

Our tongues battled for dominance and of course his won, swirling around mine and pinning it to the side. Jake was the only guy, besides Edward, that was able to dominate me and I rather enjoyed being forced to be submissive. _But that will be our little secret_.

Ahh… Edward, how I so wish that it was he who was here in front of me; but he's still in God knows where, doing God knows what, so Jacob is what I have to work with. And that doesn't bother me one bit; we've always seemed to have a 'friends with benefits' type relationship.

Neither of us expected a commitment, just satisfying sex on a when needed basis. It worked for us. Or so I thought.

So we were there on the 4-wheeler making out. Things were getting hot and heavy and my insides tingled with the anticipation of sex.

Sex that fucking never came. Cause as we started rounding third base Jacob fucking stopped everything.

"Bells I just can't do this right now?" He abruptly halted everything, his hands, his lips, FUCKING EVERYTHING. And it pissed me off.

"What the HELL are you talking about?" I barked. I'm sure he could see the flames of desire in my eyes do a 180 and transform to bitch black.

"I can't have sex with you," He stated simply, as if it were the most logical answer.

"And WHY THE HELL NOT?" I screamed at him only inches away from his face, causing him to flinch.

Motherfucker better have one hell of an answer. He's _never_ turned down sex with me. I was his first for fuck sake.

Timidly he replied, "I'm seeing someone."

"Who?" I demanded. "Who is she?"

"No one you know, calm down you're gettin too upset." He placed his rather large hands on my shoulders and rubbed soothing circles with his thumbs.

I brushed the asshole off. I didn't need his comfort I was too pissed off.

"I. SAID. Who. The. Fuck. Is. She?" With every word I poked my fingers into his bare muscled chest.

"Ow, no one you know. Now will you please stop poking me, that hurt," He somewhat whined.

"What the fuck ever. Asshole," I grumbled the last part as I scampered off the handle bars and rushed over to my ride.

Motherfucking Asshole. I don't need him anyways, I've got Edward.

_If I can ever find him._

_**EN: So what did you think of the first part of this chapter? Like it? Hate it? We want t**_**o **_**know. The next part will be out next week maybe sooner if we aren't too consumed with New Moon this weekend.=)**_

_**Leave us some love Peeps. xoxoxoxox ~ Twisted Minds~**_


	6. Chapter 5 pt 2

Chapter 5 part 2

Day 34

Attempt: 16

I set out to find the Cullens place once again. With a little luck and my new GPS Charlie had purchased and installed in my car, after Officer Riley's near molestation of his daughter, I found it in no time.

I knocked on the door like seven times and never got an answer. I started to leave a note for Alice or Rosalie but figured it would only seem desperate so I didn't.

Day 36

Attempt: 17 and 18

So Alice asked me today if I wanted to go shopping with them for dresses for the Winter Social at school. I wasn't really sure I would even go to the winter social. Jake was seemingly wrapped up in his new mystery girl I haven't even met, he hasn't even returned my phone calls, and that means I probably won't have a date.

"I'm not sure I'm even going to that thing Alice," I dismissively replied, waving my hand away from me.

"You have to go Bella, it will be so much fun," She cooed tightening her death grip on my arm. Fucking pixie had a grip, I'll give her that much.

"I won't have a date and I hate going stag."

"You have to go to it, you just have to!" She demanded then continued, "Oooh I know, what if Rosalie and I have nothing to do with Jazz and Em the whole night and we hang out with you?" She began to vibrate next to me while I paused for a brief second to conjure up an answer.

"I couldn't ask you two to do that. You guys have them and there's no need to tend to me just because I'm single and alone," I mumbled out looking down at my shoes as though they were the most interesting pair I owned.

"No I don't care and I know Rose will be okay with it. So please, please will you go with us shopping?" She held her clasped together hands up under her nose and her eyes were the biggest puppy dogs I'd ever seen.

"Aww..Shit, put those fucking eyes away. I guess I can go shopping with you. If I don't use it for the winter social then I can always use it for the Sweetheart," I said, caving. Dammit what is it about this little pixie bitch that makes me weak? _Shit if I know!_

Excited beyond belief she began jumping up and down like a jacked up rabbit on coke. Probably was, on coke I mean.

When her spasm subsided she locked arms with me and towed me off to lunch where I had to sit and listen to Jessica babble on and on about fucking Mike Newton.

God kill me now please!?!

So, in Biology we had another test over the anatomy of a frog, since most everyone failed it the first time. Angela, Alice and I didn't have to retake the test so we were dismissed to the library for some free time.

Angela went to the library like the goodie-goodie she is; not that I'm dissing her cause I'm not, I'm just saying the girl doesn't know how to bend the rules. At All. Alice declared that she knew a great place to go hang out, so I followed her.

Big mistake I tell you, she took me to the cosmetology room where she raped me with every hair product known to man. Who knew there was so much hair paraphernalia?

"Alice is this really necessary? I don't think I need Bed Head Gel, my hair isn't that bad is it?"

"Bella will you please trust me? I did your face a great justice on the way home didn't I?" She asked sounding a little too smug for her own good, but I have to admit she did know what she was doing when it came to facials maybe she does with hair too.

"Yes Alice you did a wonderful job with my face. It still feels really soft."

"So is it necessary that I use these products on your hair?"

"Okay Alice, I get it, I trust you."

"Good. Because I wasn't planning on letting you get away until I was finished."

I had an idea. What if I allowed Alice to play Barbie Bella and give me a total makeover? I wonder if I'd get a glimpse at Edward. It's obvious now that he doesn't want to see me. I understand that I was just a one-day-stand but I just can't seem to shake my draw to him. Maybe by seeing him, even if only for a second, it will give me closure enough to forget about him.

Maybe.

"I bet you've got all kinds of stuff at your house like this?" I meant it to be a statement but it came across more as a question.

"Absolutely! I've got some of this stuff, but most of my hair products are imported from France and Italy where skin, hair and makeup are of the utmost importance. I only deal with the finest at home. Here? I'm just making do," She gave me a devious smile in the mirror then continued, "Hey I know! You can come… Oh …." She fucking spaced out on me. I mean, looked lost in another world spaced out.

Don't get me wrong, I like Alice a lot, but she really freaks me the fuck out when she does shit like that. It's like she leaves her body or something.

"Alice? You okay?" I asked.

Nothing

"Alice?" I made to get out of my chair when she finally snapped back.

"What? Where do you think you're going?" She asked and continued working as though she never stopped her actions and never spaced out in the first place.

"Um… You kinda left me for a moment there. I was going to check on… Well never mind. Hey were you fixing to ask me to come over for a full makeover?"

"Yea, um… I'm not so sure about that. I think my parents are leaving town on Friday and are going to be gone for a couple of weeks. So maybe when they get back," She mumbled something when she finished that sounded very much like 'Rose will kill me if I bring you home with me right now,' but I let it slide for the time being.

"Oh, Yea maybe then, then," I stated but I was plotting my excuses to land me in the Cullens driveway at sometime today.

"Hey don't forget we're going shopping Saturday so we won't have much time for makeovers anyways."

"It will take that long?" I scrunched my nose up in distaste at the thought of shopping ALL day long.

"Honey you've never been with Rosalie and me shopping. We tend to get a little crazy about it. The guys absolutely refuse to come with us anymore," She giggled then finished up with my hair. She did a great job, I might add.

XXX

After gym I ran out to my car, still wearing my workout clothes, and headed out to the address I have come all too familiar with here lately.

To my surprise Rosalie and Emmett were already there.

"Hey Bella whatcha do all the way out here? Come looking for some fun?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me.

Of course I blushed. Rose was standing right there and he was making innuendos. God, flirt much?

"Um… yea, actually I came looking for Edward. Is he around?" They both paused looking at each other for a moment before he answered.

"Ya know Bells I haven't seen him this evening. I think he may have gone with Carlisle to get some supplies for our camping trip next week."

"Camping trip? Why are you going camping during next week?" Why wouldn't they go this weekend and avoid missing school?

"Have you checked the weather lately? Rain, Rain this week and weekend then next week is _Sunshine_, babe. And this may be the last time before the winter, Gotta get Rosy here, outside for a little fun," He finished up by spreading his arms wide and smiling a huge smile that lit up his whole face. Rose smacked him and it made a loud echoing sound that bounced off the trees.

"Oh. Yea. I didn't think about that. Where did they go? Will they be back soon?"

"I know they went to Seattle but I have no idea when they will be back or how long they plan on staying there," He shrugged. I don't think he really cared either.

"Bella you think you're ready for a mega shopping experience with me and Alice this weekend?" Rosalie asked clearly changing the subject.

"Um… I hope so," I replied giving a timid smile earning me a giggle from her.

"We'll go easy on you since this is your first time."

"Oh Bella I hope you really like to shop; those two are hella on you if you're not."

"I think I can handle them." I hope.

They both broke out in booming laughter that scared the hell out of me because I wasn't expecting it.

"Damn Bella you crack my ass up," Emmett shook his head and started going up the stairs.

"You girls coming?" He asked.

"Um… Bella you want to come in for some lemonade or something?" Rose went to join Emmett on the stairs.

"I don't like lemonade but I'll come in for a minute." I said following behind them.

You know it really sucks that Edward is always conveniently gone every time I come to see him. I think I'm seeing a pattern here.

Day 37

Attempt: 19

Called every fucking hotel and nightly rental place in all of Seattle and the immediate surrounding area and not one damn soul has even heard of Carlisle Cullen, and when I mentioned Dr. Cullen all I got were "He's a great dr." and one little old lady asking me to find out when her next appointment was and to give her a call back. Yea, like that was going to fucking happen.

Day 38

Attempt: 20

I am such a freak of nature I swear!!

In gym today I was trying to avoid playing volleyball and was walking to the far side of the net and tripped, fucking tripped, over my own two feet and flew head first into the volleyball net pole. Yea, I busted my fucking head wide ass open and they had to call the ambulance and probably the fucking hazmat crew to come clean up all the blood that escaped my wound.

The good part about it was the fact that once I was at the hospital Dr. Cullen was my attending. Of course he wouldn't give me any information about Edward or his where-a-bouts but I did have the lovely opportunity to sneak into his office and carouse through a few things.

Not that any of that shit helped in the least. If it wasn't about his patients it wasn't in his office. I was through. Least I can say is 'I tried'.

Day 39

Why does my life have to suck??????? Went to La Push today because quite frankly I'm sick and tired of Jacob ignoring me.

He was no fucking where to be found. Can someone please answer me this one question? Why do all the men in my life keep disappearing?

Fuck if I know.

Day 40

Attempt: 21 and 22

Shopping with Alice and Rosalie was okay until they drug me into Victoria Secret and played 'Dress up Bella'. If I changed one time then I was forced to change 500 more times.

Those chicks nearly killed me. Literally. One time they were fighting over what I was going to try on next when Rose jerked her find from Alice's grasp and landed her elbow in my chest knocking the breath out of me and causing me to pass out.

When I came to Carlisle was standing over my half naked body reassuring them that I was going to live and that I would make a full recovery.

Thank the Lord he suggested they help me get dressed and call it a night, since we had already been at the mall for 12 hours straight and the mall would be closing soon anyway.

"Dr. Cullen," "Call me Carlisle sweetheart." "Um… Ok, Carlisle do you think that maybe I could come home with Rose and Alice for a little while?"

"I don't see where that would be a problem. Yea you can come," He gave me a kind smile and offered a hand to help me up from the couch where I had been laid.

If I wasn't so cold from lying there half naked I would have been all hot and bothered by Dr. Cullen standing over me.

Hey, that man is abso-fucking-lutely hot as hell on a stick. If he was available I'd fuck'em, in a heart beat I would.

"Great!" I smiled grabbing my clothes from the floor pulling them back on in a rush to get out of there.

Once there Alice declared it movie night and we all, including Carlisle and Esme (the Cullen kid's mom) piled up in there fuckall amazing theater room. There were two rows of black reclining sofas and lazy boys t'boot.

I don't remember what movie Alice had decided on because all I could think about was exploring their huge ass house and looking for possible signs of Edward.

The movie was in full swing when I got up and quietly excused myself to go to the restroom. Esme told me where the bathroom was on the second floor and I kindly turned down Rosalie's offer to show me. I needed to 'explore' on my own.

Making my way up the stairs I watched in the direction where the others were to make sure no one followed. When I cleared the top step to the second floor I began looking behind every door I came to.

First was a library of sorts with a huge selection of books. I could easily get lost in there for days. Second was a room full of fabrics, and curtain rods in some of the most beautiful shapes and designs; looks like someone in the family likes to be crafty. Third was the actual bathroom, it was astonishing with gray marbled counter tops and a free standing glass encased shower, sex in there would be quite the display. Fourth was a very nice and moderately sized bedroom that from the looks of it was a guest room considering the lack of personal belongings, but it did look like a good place to fuck; if I ever found the asshole. The Fifth door was a linen closet and behind door number six, storage space though there was nothing there to indicate that they used the space.

"Bella?" Oh shit I heard my name being called by Alice and I was all the way down the hall about to climb the stairs to the third floor.

_What the fuck does she want?_ I questioned as I ran back towards the bathroom door. I really hoped I could make it inside the bathroom, I really did need to piss in a super bad, potty dance, way.

"Yea," I called in an attempt to slow her down. Damn it didn't work.

Right as I turned the door knob to the bathroom Alice topped the stairs with a big smile.

"You done up here the movie is just getting good. Kellan Lutz is about to get made over dress and all. It's my favorite part. Come on," She held out her hand and I took it and followed back down the stairs.

Come to find out the movie Alice had picked was Stick It and it had that really hot guy Kellan Lutz in it, though he was a bit younger in it than I could appreciate. It was still a pretty good movie.

You know when you get the feeling that you're being watched but you can't find anyone staring at you? Well that was how I felt as I sat there and watched the rest of the movie, It was rather strange. I'd get that feeling really strong, then I would peep out of the corner of my in an attempt to catch whoever was watching me but no one was ever looking my way and from where I was sitting on the back row of chairs it would have been very obvious if someone _was_ watching me.

Soon the movie ended and in one last stitch effort, for the day, to get info on Edward I had to ask about him.

"The End," Alice chirped, bouncing out of her chair to the 85 inch screen to turn it off.

We all stood and began stretching out our movie kinks. Emmett and Jasper were bumping fists and laughing about something that I didn't catch. Rosalie was examining her nails with great interest. Me, I just began to fidget with my shirt and get more nervous by the second.

"Bella we are so glad you were able to join us for family movie night," Esme gave me a motherly smile as she wrapped her arm around me in a small embrace. Her touch was a tad bit cool, she must be cold natured like me.

"Thank you and Dr. … Carlisle for allowing me to be a part of it. I really enjoyed myself."

"We're glad you did honey, maybe you can join us more often once.." Carlisle interrupted Esme and gave her a knowing look.

"Um… Thank you Bella for coming but I must go attend to something in the kitchen." With an apologetic half smile Esme awkwardly excused herself from the room. Everyone else was eerily quite.

"So… Where was Edward tonight?" I had to ask, the question had been bugging me all evening and especially now that Esme deemed this 'Family Movie Night'.

"Oh he had a few loose strings to tie up before we leave Monday for our trip up to Alaska," Carlisle stated walking over to exit the room before continuing, "He should be ready to join the Forks High population soon. I believe he has finally come to terms with his situation and is ready to accept it for what it is," He finished up with a somewhat animated look then he bid everyone good night and left the room.

"Damn!" I grumbled under my breath but some how the others heard me.

"It will be okay Bella. He's missed you just as much as you've missed him," Jasper offered me his pity.

Fuck his pity, I don't need it.

"Yea," I scoffed. "Well I guess I'd better get home, what time is it?" Note to self: get another wrist watch. "It's 10:48." Jasper was first to reply. "Thanks, I'll see you guys at school when you get back from your camping trip. Have fun."

I retreated from the room in a rush gathering my purse and coat when I heard Rosalie call from behind me.

"Bella, Alice said she would be out in just a minute to take you home." Mother of fuck!! I forgot that Alice picked me up today. I shoved my arms in my coat with a force that nearly knocked me down. Wow sometimes I don't know my own strength.

"M'kay, thanks," I answered and that's when I caught it. A light breeze that carried Edward's cologne came over me and engulfed me and my surroundings and I knew at that moment that he had to be in the house somewhere.

I had to get out of that house.

Day 41

Fuck everyone who is avoiding me. Fuck them all I'm not interested.

Day 42

The Cullens plus Edward are on their way to Yukon-Charlie National Preserves, translation: Bum-Fuck-Alaska, for their weird ass camping trip. Who the fuck wants to go all the way to Bum-Fuck-Alaska for a camping trip? Why not go to… idk somewhere warmer??

I do know one thing though. If Rosalie and Alice can weather Alaska then so can I. I've got my ticket purchased and I should be arriving in Alaska no later than lunch tomorrow. Dad isn't happy about it but was okay when I told him I was visiting Alaska U. and mommy dearest never even acknowledged me saying I was going to be gone the rest of the week. Who the fuck cares what she thinks? –Not me!

Day 45

Attempt: 23

"_Why the hell did I let myself talk myself into doing this shit? Why? _

_A GOOD FUCK _

_I have to be the stupidest fucker in the world. I mean, what was I thinking when I flew out here to the middle of Bum-Fuck-Alaska to be buried asshole deep in snow without even so much as a freaking map to find my way out?_

_SEX_

_I was thinking that I would be able to see Edward. That's what the fuck I was thinking. What has happened to me? Why am I chasing tail? Why the hell is he not chasing me? I better get one hell of a fuck out of Mr. Mason when I finally do find him. _

_Screw the guy that said "Oh the campsites are easy to find." Fuck you Mister, Fuck you!_

_I think I'm going to sue the shit out of the people that made my coat. The tag said it would keep me warm in up to 40 below zero degree weather. It fucking lies too. _

_I'm freezing my ass off out here._

_I could hear movement in the bushes near by and it startled me but it didn't matter I continued on with my rant._

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_

"_You know if I don't find him this time I might just give up on him. Who needs someone who isn't remotely interested in them?"_

_A wolf stepped out slowly from the trees, coming in my direction. Suddenly it froze in it's tracks and made a slight whimper. _

"_Great if it's not the Cullens it's something else. Fucking Great!" _

"_So do you enjoy being buried asshole deep in snow? And what about the Cullens, they are fucking great!" A booming male spoke. Who the fuck is that? It sounds oddly familiar._

"_Who's there?" I froze in my tracks as adrenalin kicked in and I debated the age old question of 'Fight or Flight". _

"_You said so yourself, that you were asshole deep in snow without even so much as a freaking map to find your way out." A female voice snickered._

"_Who the fuck is out here with me?" I screamed. I was fucking scared. I'm not even sure if I got cell service out here._

"_Come on now Bella you didn't seriously think you would be able to come out here in Bum-Fuck-Alaska, as you call it, and be able to find us did you? You didn't even know where to look," The male said from behind me. I spun around and who did I see, none other than Emmett himself. But that's impossible how would he even know I was out here?_

_The wolf let out another whimper then tucked his tail between his legs and sped away._

"_Hey Bella," The female, I presumed was Rosalie, yep I was right, stepped out in the opening with Emmett and myself._

"_Hey Rose," I offered up a lame smile and wave._

"_Seriously Bells, what were you thinking? Besides thinking bout sex?" He stifled a laugh with is hand over his mouth._

"_Shut the fuck up Emmett. I don't need your shit right now I'm freezing and I'm tired. I've been walking all damn day and I'm just sick of this. This snow, this jacket, the stupid man at the airport, fucking everything, including Edward. Fuck him," I huffed. _

_Can you tell that I'm just a little frustrated and pissed? Yea, I would hope so._

"_Hey we just came to help you," He stated as if it were totally natural that he knew where to find me and that I would need his help. _

"_How the hell did you even know I was out here?" I asked still perplexed by this._

"_We were driving down the road and saw you getting out of a car. We started to stop then but we were in the middle of something and couldn't really stop, but when we were finished with the task at hand," he wagged his eyebrows suggestively at Rosalie, telling me exactly what they were up to, he continued, "we came straight back to find you. We figured you could only be looking for us all the way up here." Rose shot Emmett a vicious look, clearly telling him he said too much then smiled at me and shrugged._

_I tell you these Cullens are just fucking weird sometimes… On second thought, most of the time._

"_Oh," was all I cared to offer up. Rosalie turned without another word, had some sort of silent conversation with Emmett, and walked back into the woods disappearing almost immediately. She must have been an eager beaver to get back to what they were doing._

"_Well you want us to take you back to the airport or what?" Emmett asked somewhat annoyed now. Yep I definitely interrupted their "alone time". Good! It's nice to know my cockblocking skills are still intact and that I'm not the only one, not getting laid tonight._

"_No, what I want is to see Edward. Where is he?" I said in my most pouty voice walking up to invade Emmett's personal space and getting just inches away from his body. _

"_Pleeaaassssssssseeee?" I ran my index finger in a wavy pattern from his chest down to his delish abs that I felt ripple under my touch. The way I see it is Emmett is a man and I can be very hard to resist when I want to be._

"_Pretty, pretty Please?" I pouted again. I could see his resolve starting to crack. _

_Emmett let out a tiny, tiny mewl rolling his head back with his eyes closed then tossed his head forward, eyes intent and said, "Bells I just can't. He doesn't want to see you right now. He's just not ready too. Listen it's all so complicated, just let me and Rose take you back to the airport and get you back on your way to Forks where you belong. Right now I know it's hard to understand but one day you will and everything will make perfect sense."_

_With that Emmett turned so that we both were facing the direction where Rosalie had left and he lead a confused me back to where our cars were parked. When we got there Rosalie was on her cell phone giving someone an ear full by the looks of it. Emmett just shook his head and chuckled. He took my keys and tossed them over to her and she caught them with amazing speed and accuracy. _

_Bitches, they were both bitches for not allowing me to find Edward. _

_Why the fuck would Emmett say Edward didn't want to see me? But what if it was true?_

And that's how I ended up back in Forks WA two days after I left for Alaska to find Edward.

Day 47

Attempt: 24

We're out of school for whole week and I have nothing to do. This week is going to suck!!

I've been thinking a lot since the Alaska incident and I've come to the conclusion that I need to hear it from Edward that he doesn't want to see or talk to me anymore. I know my infatuation with Edward is ridiculous and stupid and pointless but I think in order to have closure on this chapter of my life I need to hear the words from him- not fucking Emmett Cullen the king of pranks and lies. I also knew it would be hard as hell to get to Edward if I had to go through Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. Jasper didn't seem to be that involved with the situation but he also seemed to always avoid me; well everyone really. So I had to pull out my big guns and go after the one who would no doubt find me alluring and this was how it went down.

_With my 'Oh So Cherry' lollipop in my mouth I set out to seek and destroy any bitch that stood in my way. By God I've had my fill of diversion after fucking diversion and I will not deter from my path anymore! It was as if those bitches were purposely keeping me from Edward. _

_There will be no more 'must have' shopping trips. There will be no more 'Barbie Bella'. There will be no more 'looking for Bella's next fuck'. No more traipsing through bum-fuck-Egypt just to find the avoider. _

_I will succeed! _

_I will find Edward come hell or high water. I will give him a chance to tell me he doesn't want any more to do with me. Then I will give him a piece of my mind and let him know that pay backs are a bitch and that his bitch is on its way._

_Unfortunately for me the water was looking kind of high. Where's the damn floaties when you need them?_

_I arrived at the Cullen's and Emmett was standing on their front porch. It's like he was waiting for me. What the fuck is up with that. _

_Oh well, I was glad that it was only him. That meant that maybe the outfit I chose for today would work all the better. I had hoped to have Alice gushing over it- now I could possibly have Emmett feeling me up in it. Either way it worked for me._

_I tossed my cleaned cherry lollipop stick to the side, grabbed another cherry lollipop and popped it in my mouth, because like the song says "You look so much cuter with something in your mouth." I really do._

_I sashayed up the path that leads to the Cullen's front door and was quickly intercepted by none other than Emmett Cullen. I knew that would happen._

_I guess Rosalie and Alice were busy concocting their next 'make Bella beautiful' event or some shit like that. Great!_

"_Hey Bella just the saucy chick I need. I want your advice on a gift for Rosalie, ah hell really I just want you to pick it out. I've pissed Rosie off and I need something good to make up for it; come on we'll take my jeep into to Seattle," the boisterous barbaric teddy bear announced as he locked his arm through mine and spun me around in the direction of 'The Cullen Garage'. More like a fucking mansion if you ask me. _

"_I'm a little busy. Has Edward got back from-" _

"_Nope now let's go. Do you need to call your dad and let him know you're going to be out of town for the rest of fall vacation?" _

_What the fuck??_

"_Why in the hell are we going to be gone for the whole week? I can be in and out of __Alexandria Rossoff's in no time with something just perfect for Rose," I adamantly replied._

"_I know and that is how I intened for it to happen but the girls are going to meet us there in the morning. They want to spend the rest of the week shopping and I've got a football game to catch and a new arcade to check out, so the rest of the week will be fun, fun," he finished up in a chuckle as he shoved me into the passenger seat of his jeep._

Damn the Cullens to hell. I've been diverted again.

Day 50

Lauren and Jessica reminded me about their Halloween party this weekend. Fuck I totally forgot about that. Great friend I am, right?

So anyways we're suppose to go tomorrow and pick out costumes for it. Maybe it will be fun; at least there will be booze there.

Day 51

We went to the Little Shop of Horrors today and I found the most perfect costume for Lauren and Jessica's party. And, I met two of the hawtest guys in the world.

Lucas and Tucker were there names and to be honest I would have fucked them both on the spot had it not been for Lauren and Jessica showing interest in them, so I didn't. It would have been rude right there in front of them.

Lucas is tall, has dirty blond hair and a five o'clock shadow that any girl would appreciate. He has nice tatted arms and they look like they could probably bench press a good 220. He smelled of the finest cologne known to man. His feet and hands were big and you know what they say about that. ;) He is… well like I said he is HAWT!

Tucker is a tad bit smaller than Lucas. He has dark brown hair that begged for someone to touch it and I wanted to so badly. He has a nicely built body though I doubt he could press as much as Lucas could. He too had rather large hands and feet and that left me very curious to see the package that they both toted.

I think they are brothers because they both had an oddly pale complexion and their eyes were the same brown/red almost fire color. When they would talk it sounded almost lyrical and extremely smooth for a guy but it was also very seductive and alluring. Every time one of them would say something I just wanted to reach out and touch their lips.

I think Lucas likes me because he walked all over the store with me, commenting on what I would pick up. He was the one to convince me to get the one I got. The hard on he was sporting said he wanted to see me in it and I hoped that he would.

Jessica was the smart one in the bunch and asked where they were from. Tucker said they were staying about half way between Forks and Port Angeles with their Aunt Nettie; what kind of name is Nettie, it's so 17th century. But that they were from Texas.

That was funny because they didn't look dark enough to be from Texas but maybe they were part albino. IDK. They were hawt I did know that.

Jessica asked them if they wanted to come to their Halloween party but they both declined saying they had other plans. I thought it sucked that they couldn't come and I did the whole girly whine thing. You know the really cute one that makes all the guys bend to your will.

Lucas said that he couldn't break their plans but if I gave him my number he would call me later. So I gave him my number. I hope he calls soon.

Day 51

Lucas called and we met up at a park on the northern side of forks. We walked a trail through the park. He asked me questions about myself and things I liked. We talked about fantasy and fictional things and if I believed in them and if he did. It was a great day. I really like Luca. I'd like him better if he dropped his pants though.

Day 52

Lucas didn't call today but I really wasn't expecting it. Seriously. Lauren pissed me off today. I haven't said anything to Jessica yet, not that she would take my side, but I'm not going to that stupid Halloween party. Newturd and a few others are the only ones that have even said they are going and after Lauren's little snarky comment this evening she doesn't deserve my presence, the bitch.

Day 53

I decided today that I was going to a party of my own tonight. I can't just let a good costume go to waste. It's time for operation 'trick-or-treat'.

**EN: Hope you enjoyed Bella's journal** **entries. Let us know what you think and leave us some love please!!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN: We hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the last you'll see of humble Bella for a little while. Her world is fixing to run a muck and things are going to be crazy for a little while. We want to send a big hug and lots of smooches to Jessica our wonderful beta. We love you girl. To all our readers: You are the glaze on our doughnuts.**

APOV

Everyone is having such a good time tonight, I'm really glad that I thought to pick up that Pandemic game. Carlisle is really good at it, but he is the doctor of the family. Edward is really good at it too. Oh he is going to win this round.

_Thank you Alice. _Edward thanked me smugly. Wait, why did I see him thanking me?

"For the bit of information you gave me," Edward said, giving me a knowing smile.

_Damnit, I forget that you know what I'm thinking. _

Oh, what is that? I swear that girl…

RPOV

_I really hate this game. Who cares if the small pox disease is going around for the fourth time tonight? This shit is just boring; I've got better things that I could be doing right now._

_My nails could use a new coat of paint; my hair is in dire need of a deep conditioning. Em and I really do need to finish what we started the other day; I don't really like to have the swing just hanging there in the middle of the room all the time. Not to mention I can't even look at it without wanting Em's big juicy._

"AuHumm…" Edward rudely interrupted my thoughts by clearing his throat in my ear.

"What?" I cut my eyes at him sharply and he arched an eyebrow at me, and then it hit me. He knew what I was thinking. _You're such a bastard_. "Oh, sorry," I rolled my eyes. Asshole shouldn't have been in my head.

"I don't have any control over it," he replied, a tad bit too harsh for my liking.

"Well, get used to it then," I shrugged.

"Rose dear, be a sweetie, please no arguing tonight. Alice worked really hard for us to have this fun tonight," Esme chided.

"Yes ma'am."

Out of respect I'll listen to her but what I said remains true.

"I swear that girl is going to be the death of me," Alice blurted out, confusing the shit out of everyone. Except for Edward of course.

"Alice, I hate to break it to ya sista but you're already dead."

Emmett fought back a chuckle until he finished his obvious statement. I smacked him in the back of the head, "Shut up."

If I couldn't rag on Edward he couldn't pick on Alice. It's only fair.

"Who is the 'she' you would be talking about Tink?" Jasper added all concerned and shit.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave," Wierdward said then he got up from his seat on the couch next to me and went to his room. _Probably to beat off_.

"No not tonight Rosalie, that's on the schedule for tomorrow night," Edward called down the stairs.

Ewww… I didn't need to know that.

"What seems to be going on?" Carlisle asked.

DING-DONG, DING-DONG

"You'll see," The little pixy replied in a sing song voice.

Who the fuck could that be at this time of night?

Alice raced over to the door before anyone else had an opportunity to get up.

"Oh look, we have a trick-or-treater," she cooed.

Emmett, being the big kid he is, jumped to his feet and raced over to stand behind Alice.

"Let'me see. I wanna see," he cried out. He's so cute when he wants something.

"How in the world did a trick-or-treater find us all the way out here?" Esme asked. She had a really good question, how _did _a kid find us all the way out here?

Suddenly Emmett turned to me with a panicked expression causing me to jump to my feet and race over.

"What's wrong…?" I asked but the red hooded figure at the door took my proverbial breath away.

What did we do to cause Jane to come? Why did Alice not see her coming, is a better question? Oh fuck, what could the Volturi want with us? I don't think we've done anything wrong.

Edward had to have something to fucking do with this visit. That motherfucker, I knew someone would find out about his abilities and those freaks in Italy would come after him, wanting to add him to their collection.

I tried to tell them he was a freak and they just wouldn't listen.

"Come in, you are our first and only trick-or-treater we have ever had in more than five years. This is so exciting," Alice clapped her hands and squealed like a pig as she led the hooded figure in the door.

What the fuck is she thinking inviting the enemy in to party with us?

I can't believe that Edward thinks by hiding they won't find him. This bitch, Jane, will sic Demetri on his sorry ass and they'll have him by day break.

I swear, after we take care of this bitch and get her back on her way to Italy, I'm going to hunt Edward down myself and rip him a new one. I've had it with him!

Wait!! This person looks bigger than Jane, she looks taller and, oh my dear God… Is that Bella Swan?

Fuck yea it is, I'm gonna choke a bitch up in here for causing me an aneurism.

"Bella, so glad you could join us tonight," Alice sang out.

"Oh it's just Bella," Emmett said in a relieved tone.

"Fucking glad to see ya, for a change, Bella," Jasper chimed in, a tad bit relieved himself.

"Bella let me take your cloak. You'll be more comfortable," Alice giggled out.

"No, I'm fine thanks," Bella clinched on to her red cloak with all of her might.

"No Bella I insist, let me take your cloak," Alice said through gritted teeth then grabbed Bella's cloak and gave it a rough tug. Bella's grip slipped and she nearly lost it but grabbed it and snatched it back just before her body became uncovered.

"I'm quite comfortable but thanks for the offer," Bella eyed Alice with the 'bitch you better not' look and Alice shot it right back at her, and when that didn't work she turned on her puppy dog eyes.

Oh hell it's on now, Bella knows their force.

"Be-ll-aaaaaaaaaaa…." Alice whined.

"No Alice," Bella insisted, still holding on to the cloak.

"Now Bella," Alice demanded and with a firm yank Alice had the hood in her hands.

"Day-ummmm… Bella you make a fine ass Little Red Riding Hood," Emmett boomed out. I smacked him in the back of his gourde head for it too. I needed to remind him that I'm the only fine ass he's allowed to ogle like he is doing. Emmett apologized low enough that only I caught it.

"Bella you nearly made my heart start beating," Emmett said as I attempted to shove him into the kitchen.

"Don't you mean stop beating?" Bella said in confusion.

"Yea whatever you say," Emmett laughed out, from inside the kitchen, before I could get my hand over is mouth to shut him up. Stupid idiot just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

APOV

"Ow, babe what was that for?" Emmett scoffed from the other room.

"Nice attire Bella," Jazz kindly offered up. I'm sure he could feel the waves of embarrassment rolling off of her.

In my opinion she had a little too much skin showing and was enticing Jazz's hunger more than he was comfortable with, I had seen him having to leave the room because of it.

Carlisle and Esme came back in the room and to my surprise Carlisle had a big grin on his face.

"Now Alice I've told you time and time again you can not have a night apparel party while the men are still in the house. We're not interested in those kinds of parties," he said sternly. A blush overtook most of Bella's body; her legs even had a pinker tint to them.

"Speak for yourself!" Emmett boomed out in laughter. _SMACK! "_Ow. Woman you do that one more time and I'm gonna… You'd like that wouldn't you?" Ewwwww… I don't want to think about that. Shezzee.

"Dad you know that I would never throw a lingerie party while you were at home," I assured him with a knowing grin.

"Well what's the occasion then?" He asked in faux interest.

"Um… Trick-or Treat?" Bella shrugged her shoulder and blushed a deeper red.

Esme walked over to the very embarrassed Bella and hugged her saying, "Bella you look lovely dear, don't let these boys embarrass you. Carlisle, behave yourself," Esme chided Carlisle after releasing Bella.

With a sly smile Carlisle said, "Sorry Bella, I just couldn't resist the opportunity to have fun with you."

"That's okay; I guess the trick is on me tonight," Bella looked more let down than embarrassed now and that made me sad.

I knew she wanted to see Edward but he was still scared to be close around her. He was getting better though; he was up stairs right now instead of running to Alaska like he's been doing when she surprises us by stopping by. He's upstairs right now watching Bella through mine and Carlisle's minds and liking what he is seeing. His fantasies are running rampant right now and I almost feel sorrier for him than grossed out. Almost.

BPOV

I can't believe that I ever thought this would work. I have to be the stupidest person I know. Well almost the stupidest person I know, I know some really stupid people.

Edward wasn't even with them right now. I must seem so desperate to them.

Alice gave me a pity smile that I didn't want.

I knew the minute that I rang the door bell that I didn't want to do this. That I would rather be at Lauren's crappy party drinking cheap beer than here looking for a man that I was sure didn't want me anymore.

My pride is hurt more than words can describe and I want to crawl under a rock and die a silent death.

"Well I need to be going; I just wanted to stop by and say hi on my way to Lauren's house," I lied. Lauren lived on the other side of Forks; matter of fact the Cullens were the only ones I knew down this way.

"Oh really? I didn't know she lived out this way," Rosalie had rejoined us in the foyer.

"Um.. Her aunt lives just down from here," I said, hoping that she wouldn't see right through me.

If she did she didn't let on like she did.

I needed to regain confidence in myself but I wouldn't be able to here so I decided I really needed to get going. I needed someone to make me feel like my old self. Someone to make me feel like the woman I used to be and not this pile of pitied mush that I've become.

EPOV

I've been avoiding Bella for more than 50 days, not to mention the time during which I changed and the time shortly after when I freaked out and ran away from the Cullens. They were a nice family, don't get me wrong, but I just couldn't comprehend the whole vampirism thing that they were explaining to me so I freaked and ran. Now that I've come to terms with what I am, I'm okay with it, but that doesn't mean that I am really ready to face the world as one…yet.

Now Bella was in hot, damn she looks hot tonight, pursuit of me and I want her so bad I can feel it in every dead cell in my body. The down side to that is that I want more than just her body, I want her blood too.

Over the past several weeks I've learned that being a vampire means that I am one of the strongest beings in the world. I am virtually indestructible. I can destroy any man or God created thing. I can leap mountains like a runner jumps hurdles. I can run across states in a blink of an eye and I can swim the Pacific Ocean faster than a shark on a mission for food; last but definitely not least, is that I have the utmost self control, or so I'm supposed to. I'm still not convinced of that.

I've been around other humans for short periods of time lately and I've been very fortunate to be able to curb the hunger I felt while in their presence, but with Bella it's different. I'm not sure if it's because my body craves hers so it makes my hunger when I'm around her greater or if it's her blood in general that calls to me on a higher level. Carlisle thinks it is the latter; that she is my singer, her blood calls to me at every level of my being but to me it just sounds like a bullshit excuse for why I want to drink from her in more ways than one.

This girl has had me running all over hell and half of the north western US continent and to be quite honest I'm sick of running. I am just about to the point where I say, 'Fuck it! I'm just going to lock myself in a room with her and be done with it.' I am quite sure my dick will win in the beginning and she won't die immediately but afterwards, now that is what scares the shit out of me. If I could shit that is.

Now here she stands just one floor below me posing as innocent 'Little Red Riding Hood' knowing good and well that she is about as far from innocent as sin can be and that outfit has me wanting to do the most devious things to her body. The way that red super short dress hugs her every curve and barely covers her ass; and that black thingy that has her breasts protruding out of it has the beast that is tucked in my pants screaming at the top of his proverbial lungs for me to go to her.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going," her voice rang out.

"What's the rush Bella? We were just playing a friendly game of Pandemic, won't you join us?" Carlisle asked. Always the friendly one he is.

"Friendly my ass!" Rosalie yelled out from the kitchen. I couldn't help but snicker. Rosalie only hated the game because she couldn't win at it, which was quite alright in my opinion because she always thinks she's got to have the upper hand in everything she does and that game is the only thing I've seen her absolutely suck at with the exception of Emmett and that is nothing I want to discuss…ever! Knowing my 'brothers' are having sex behind closed doors is one thing, catching them in the act is a whole t-total-fucking-other.

"No I should really be going. I've got to get to Jessica and Lauren's party. They are expecting me soon," I can tell by the tone in her voice that she isn't going to that party; she just wants out of here. Can't say that I blame her, if I was in a house with 7 vampires then I'd be a little anxious to leave too. And to think she doesn't even know she's the prey.

_She's not planning on going to that party. She's going to_…

A quick flash of 2 guys about my age rushed through one of Alice's visions. They looked vaguely familiar. In the vision they were together for a brief moment then there was only one of them. A blond guy, I think I remember him from somewhere, with Bella. There was something else but I didn't quite catch it.

_Well I'm not exactly sure where she is going she hasn't decided yet but I'm seeing something coming. I'll have to speak with Carlisle about this._

"You can't we're just getting our night of festivities started. We've still got games to play and a horror movie to watch.." Alice pleaded with Bella to stay. She thinks that by Bella being close by me it will help to build my immunity, so to speak, to her. Right now I don't think that it's fucking working though because I still have a severely strong urge to maul her.

"Whore movie? Where? I didn't see one of those in your crappy stack of movies," Emmett called across the room as he reentered the room with Rose right behind him.

_Hell yea, I haven't watched a good porno in forever and fuck me but Bella's fine ass in the room while I watched would just be fan-fucking-tastic; a little weird with Mom and Carlisle watching too but hey porno is porno. Ooh, maybe there will be some girl on girl action and Rosalie might put the moves on Bella. That would be niiiiiccccccccee!_

"H-orr-er movie," Esme and Alice reiterated in unison.

"Oh," _Bummer! _He shrugged. I have to admit that Emmett is a very smart man… when he wants to be, but sometimes he can be so innocently ignorant that it's funny, poor guy.

You see I've learned a lot about this new family of mine and I do love them but sometimes I feel like… You know that feeling you get when you go on vacation, you know, the one where you think you've forgotten something very important but just can't remember what it is? Yeah, it's kind of like that. Like I've left something extremely important behind and I need it to complete me, to make me feel whole again. I know it's not me missing my mother, though I do miss her something fierce occasionally. I feel like I should know what it is but I just can't place my finger on it at the moment.

_Will you just get over yourself and get your ass down here so this girl will stop pulling this creepy shit to try and see you. She's close to pathetic. I don't like pathetic people at all and I really do like Bella; I don't want to place her in that category but if she keeps this up I'm going to have no choice but to._ Rose can be quite the bitch when she wants to be.

"I would love to stay if only I hadn't promised to go to Jessica's silly party but I did so I really should go," Bella reasoned.

_Okay, she is definitely not going to that party that much she has decided. What I don't get is what the guy she is going to meet and the visiting vampire I keep seeing has in common. Edward? I know you're listening, when Bella leaves we need to get with Carlisle and work together on figuring out who these new vampires are and if they are a danger to Forks or the surrounding area. M'kay?_

I decided that it would probably be best for us to work together to figure out who the two guys from Alice's vision were because I could clearly tell they were vampires too, and not of the good variety like us either. They had perfect flawless complexions and their eyes were a crimson red indicating they fed from humans unlike us, who feed from over populated animals in surrounding forests. This worries me deeply. What if Bella gets out and one of them came after her? I would die if anything were to happen to her. That sounds stupid I know, we only spent one day together a few months ago, honestly I can barely remember all the details of the day with the exception of the way her body felt under mine. That part is most certainly crystal clear, but that shouldn't give me cause to feel this way about her, but I do.

Alice wrapped her arms around Bella and whispered to her that she was sorry if she embarrassed her.

"It's okay, I deserved it I guess," Bella whispered back before she ended the hug by pulling away.

Esme wrapped her back in her cloak and kissed her cheek. _Edwar_d _dear, she is such a delightful girl. You two will make a perfect match._

"Bye Bells, it sucks that you have to leave so soon," Emmett piped in.

"Bye everyone," she gave a shy wave then pulled the door closed behind her.

_Edward we need to talk to Carlisle._

"I'll be down in a minute," I said as I ran to my room and climbed atop my unused bed to watch as Bella got into her car and drove away.

She was gone.

**A/N: Don't forget to stop and leave us some love. Your comments make our hearts swell among other things. ;) **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: We hope everyone had a happy and safe holiday. We really tried to get this out before Christmas but life and shopping kinda got in the way. Sorry *sad eyes* We hope you enjoy this chapter. Smooches and Hugs. As always I do not own anything Twilight Saga related I do however own Lucas and Tucker and some brown fuzzy boots.**

**BPOV **

Finally!! I didn't think I was ever going to get the fuck out of there. Alice, the demanding pixie bitch she is, just couldn't be satisfied with me apologizing for showing up unannounced and then let me leave like I want to. The shit head knew why I was there; I could see it written all over her face. She just wanted to embarrass me and she did a damn fine job of too.

I pulled out my phone fully intent on calling Lucas and inviting myself over. I needed some major distractions and he is just the guy for the job.

Several rings later and I almost gave up but as I pulled the phone away to push the disconnect button his voice sounded across the line.

"_Hello?" S_o beautiful, so crystal clear, it carried almost a lyrical tone to it, and I was mesmerized by it for a brief moment. I wonder_, is the workings of my phone service that makes him sound so sweet to my ears or if it is him?_

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" _He called again finally breaking me from my trance.

"Um…Hey, it's me Bella." Lame I know.

"_Oh Bella hey. Whatcha' need hon?" _He asked me with his fuck me sexy southern drawl.

"I was just wondering if I could come with you tonight to wherever you are going? I know it's rude of me to invite myself but I really need to get out of here." I stated matter of factly.

"Um…Well right now I'm …ahh… out to dinner but I can meet you later, when I'm done here."

"M'k sounds great. Just call me when you are headed in my direction. " _Who the fuck does a dinner for Halloween? Maybe his aunt is a witch and this is like there Christmas holiday or something._

"Will do sugar." And then he hung up, but not before I heard what sounded like a faint squeal/gurgling come from his end of the line. _I wonder what that was about? Ah…who cares!?!_

I decided to grab me a bite to eat at the Sonic in town then head home to watch, from my rooftop, the little kiddos race from door to door in my neighborhood collecting all the sugary delights they could before their bedtime. Soon after night fall the streets were nearly empty with the exception of a few underclassmen who attended Forks High; they were clearly up to no good.

Nothing good ever comes out at night and from the looks of it this little group of rejects were no different. One was toting a bag with streams of toilet paper hanging from it; one of the others had what looked like cartons of eggs and the other, which I'm assuming is the motherfucker that talked the other two into all this fuckery was the ring leader. Someone in the neighborhood would be calling daddy and Forks finest in the morning and it sure as hell wasn't going to be me.

"You Fuckers better stay the fuck away from my house tonight!" I called from my perch from atop my roof.

"Don't worry Bella this is not for you." One of the boys called out. The lone girl in the bunch slapped him noticing his mistake.

"It's ISABELLA to you, you little bastard." Good grief where is the respect?

"Sorry Isabella, we won't bother you, promise." I motioned for the little fuckers to go on they were getting on my nerves.

My phone rang and in an instant I had it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bella I'm on my way, you still want to go somewhere?" Lucas' seductive voice asked. Gurrr… I couldn't wait to jump his bones.

"Of course!" I eagerly answered.

"K, I'll be there in 10."

"I'll be waiting. Oh … Hey wait, can I meet you somewhere? My dad thinks I'm gone to a Halloween party with some of my friends and if he comes home and sees my car here he'll know something's up."

"Umm…Yea that will be ok, how about the bluffs out at Sandy Point?"

_Make-out central. Hell yea!!_

"Sounds yummy." I licked my lips at the thought of making out with Lucas. Of course I still wished it were Edward that I would be making out with but fuck him and his avoidance shit; he doesn't want me anymore so why should I hold out, right?

"Yes it does." I heard him mumble.

"I'll see you there."

"I'll be waiting beautiful one." He was already turning the seduction on, tonight was going to be good and he was going to definitely be begging for more of THE Bella Swan.

He had told me during one of our phone conversations that my name meant 'beautiful one' I didn't want to burst his bubble and tell him my name was from Hebrew decent not the French version. My name actually meant 'My God is a vow' whatever that meant in its entirety I'm not sure but it sounded good.

Grabbing my keys and red hooded cloak, to complete my outfit of course, I made a mad dash for my car. _Maybe Little Red Riding Hood wouldn't go to waist after all._ I smirked to myself. Once in the car I crunk up the music and sped off to the bluffs where Lucas was waiting for me.

"Well hello Little Red Riding Hood." He greeted me as I stepped out of the car.

"Hello your self. You like?" I spun around giving him an eye full of Bella. "Look at you all dressed up with your Armani jacket and tie. Was it someone's birthday?" I had to ask, it's the only logical reason for his sexy as hell attire tonight, not that I'm complaining.

"Nope, just our traditional Halloween dinner. And yes I love your costume. I told you, you would be the sexiest Little Red Riding Hood known to man… or beast." There aunt definitely was into some fucked up rituals for Halloween.

"Thank you." I felt traitor blush overtake my body and heat course between my thighs. Heat that was absolutely foreign to me, it had been so long since I last felt it.

He bent his head down and pressed his lips to mine in what started out as an innocent kiss but I was having none of that innocent shit at all. I sucked his top lip into my mouth and nibbled at it eliciting a moan from him and a deeper kiss. I noticed, for the first time, that his lips were like ice and so was the rest of his face. Well I was going to change that!

I ran my hands up either side of his face and into his hair, pulling at it lightly.

"Harder!" He demanded, leaving me questioning. "Huh?"

"Pull my hair harder. I love it." He said, not so demanding this time but still with a little edge. I did as he requested and pulled his hair with most all the strength I had. I expected him to yelp out in pain but he didn't. Instead he fiercely he brought his lips back down to mine. He darted his tongue out and licked at my bottom lip asking for entrance but didn't wait for permission before taking what he wanted.

Don't get me wrong I like a man in control just as much as the next girl but tonight I was suppose to be running this song and dance; it is _MY _show. So I reached down between our bodies and grabbed his rock hard cock and begin to stroke it through his suit pants. The more fervor he put into the kiss the harder I stroked him. Eventually I broke the kiss to breath while Lucas acted as thought he was unbothered by the marathon kiss we had just shared. What was he the Lance Armstrong of kissing or something? I'm fucking breathless. I continued my assault on his dick picking up the pace a bit.

"Oh Fuck Bella! That feels so good." He moaned out, not bothering to be quiet, enticing me to add a twist to my performance. His dick was big but I've had bigger.

_But let's not talk about that now; I'm trying to get over it._

"Do you want me?" I purred in his ear before pulling his lobe into my mouth and sucking on it. He began to move his hands up my sides until he found purchase on my breast with one hand and my neck with the other. He pinched and massaged at my nipple causing me to moan and grind my hips into his.

"Fuck YES I want you. Bella if you only knew…" His reply faded and was accompanied by his hand grabbing between my thighs and kneading my swollen flesh there.

"Knew what?"

"The things I want to do to you. The way I want your body, it's unnatural on so many levels." He confessed.

"I want you too." I rushed out before we went back in for another marathon kiss allowing our tongues to battle for dominance. My pussy was beginning to drip in excitement.

_Oh God Edward you feel so good up against me. Oh FUCK!! Get. A. Grip. Bella its Lucas!!! You're with. Lucas, Lucas, Lucas!!!_

I broke the kiss in a pant once again, and laid my head on his shoulder trying to refocus and collect my thoughts. Lucas was kissing down my jaw and neck in search of my collarbone where he stopped to lick and suck.

"Hey Romeo if you know what is good for you, you will not leave any marks on me. I've got to go home and face Chief Swan tonight." It was a lie I knew that but I had to have an excuse to leave him hanging and wanting more… just for tonight. _What?_ There's nothing wrong with wanting to drive a man insane before you fuck him senseless. Which I planned on doing very soon.

"YOU are good for me, stay with me tonight. Let me take care of you the way a man should." His breaths where heavy and pleading against my neck as he placed light feathery kisses behind my ear.

"I have to, it's like 3 in the morning and my dad will have my head, not to mention part of my allowance if I'm not home by his curfew and I can't have my allowance docked I need that to survive." I tried pulling away from him but he was having none of that. He kept his grip on me tight and continued to thrust his hips into mine.

"Let him take it, I'll make up for it. I promise." He placed more kisses across my exposed cleavage. "I'll double it." He nipped at my hardened peaks through the fabric that covered them eliciting another moan from me. I leaned my head back, fully exposing my neck, in ecstasy at the feel of his lips on my hypersensitive nipples.

"Mmmm…Bella if you knew what's good for you, you wouldn't do that." He sounded pained, which confused me, when he turned my words against me. Leaning back I was surprised to see that he looked tormented; like he was at war with something. It was kind of freaky and I suddenly had the feeling that I should leave but I really didn't want to, nor did I understand why I had the feeling in the first place. To a certain degree I badly wanted him and what he could and would do to my body if I let him but warring against it was the urge to cower away from him. _Strange… I know!_

Time. To. Go. My mind decided for me.

Reluctantly I pulled away from him and his grasp startling him with my force in the process.

"No you can't go, PLEASE." He half pleaded, half demanded.

"Sorry babe but I have to. I'll call you tomorrow and maybe we can pick up where we are leaving off." I tried to reassure him because I was soooo not finished with him. He just needed a good tease tonight and I needed to figure out where these damn freaky feelings were coming from.

With an almost evil glint in his eye he grabbed my wrist.

_Oh no you didn't motherfucker. _A fierce growl emitted from my chest that even I impressed myself with, and he let go of me.

"Fine go but you'll call tomorrow won't you?" His expression softened and he looked apologetic.

How could I deny him? He was just too damn sexy and my undernourished pussy would surely wither away if I didn't allow Lucas the pleasure of pleasing her. Little B needs love too.

_Don't worry your pretty self Little B, I'll be giving you yours tonight and we can fantasize about Edward all we want. Promise!_

I'm fucked up I know.

"Of course." I smiled and turned walking back to my car. With one foot inside my car I looked over my shoulder and finished, "Oh and Lucas I hope Lucas Jr. is ready for me." Giving him my best _'fuck me please'_ smirk I climbed into my car without giving him a chance to respond. I drove away with a wave and a smile on my lips that even my mother couldn't take away. I knew he'd only dream of me when he laid down next time. I on the other hand would only dream of Edward, much like every night since the day that I had met him.

When I got home all was quite and everyone was in bed asleep. Good thing cause I really didn't want to deal with anyone else tonight. My mind was rehashing all of the night's horrid events that had taken place at the Cullens; while my body was still responding to the phantom touches that remained from Lucas. Just thinking of Lucas' cock in my hand made Little B perk back up and ask for the attention I promised earlier in the night.

"I think I need a drink first." I said aloud to myself.

_No fear Little B just a couple shots of Patron then down the hall to our room and we will be all alone in our large plush comfy bed, and if you're a good girl I'll bring out our little friend to play too. _I encouraged my clit to humor me for the moment and have a drink.

_What?_ So I talk to my pussy! Show me one girl who hasn't had a chat or two with hers and I'll kiss your pretty little ass.

Stopping in the parlor I pulled out mommy's finest bottle of Patron and poured myself a tall drink of it.

"Mmmm… Nothing like Patron to sooth the tension." I said as I got myself a refill. "Goodnight my dear friend." After kissing the bottle and placing it back on the shelf I headed for my bedroom.

Once in the comforts of my room I quickly disposed of my clothing not giving a fuck about where they fell. I pulled my hair back in a messy bun before climbing into my awaiting oasis. Reaching over to my bedside table I turned my IPod on to "Promiscuous Girl" then took my little friend from between my mattress and box springs.

"Good evening Merv. I know it's been a long time." I cooed to the sparkly peen I held in my hand. Back in the center of my bed I pulled the covers up on either side of me to aid in warming me up then I closed my eyes and began to imagine his warm breath on my neck, his hands brushing across my exposed nipples stopping only long enough to give it an earnest tug. I started swaying my hips from side to side with the beat as my imagination took flight. I could feel his weight bearing down on me; the way his hips would grind into mine. I pulled two of my fingers deep into my mouth sucking on them and thoroughly wetting them then slowly I ran them down my neck, across my collarbone, over my plump mounds back to my left nipple; it was his warm tongue sliding over my flesh. I pinched and pulled as moans escaped my chest and wetness began to pool between my thighs. Not able to avoid the promise land any longer I trail a hand across my stomach stopping to circle and finger my navel; laying my palm flat against me I begin the descent down and cupped his hand over my bare pussy.

"Mmm, so good." I manage to get out as I rubbed harder against myself. Wetness seeped from saturated center onto the hand that was vigorously rubbing up and down my slick folds. My hips buck up, one, two, three, four times creating more friction. The muscles in my stomach began to clench in anticipation of a long awaited orgasm.

It had been too long since I had orgasmed because of him. I missed him more than I cared to think about … but… why? That was still up for debate.

I franticly bucked my hips up again, higher this time, causing the palm of my hand to find purchase on my swollen clit.

"Auhh yes." I cried out as I thrust two fingers inside of me.

_So hot. So warm._

The smell of sex filled my nostrils and suddenly I was back in that hotel room in Cancun and far, far away from Forks.

More frantic for my release I began to tug harder on my nipples and thrust harder with my hand when suddenly it dawned on me that I had Merv lying in the bed next to me feeling left out.

I whimpered at the loss of my fingers as I pulled out and reached over to grab Merv off the bed. I quickly made use of the settings, setting the vibrations for a medium pace. My stomach tightened even more with anticipation now that I could hear Merv's low buzz fill the room. Merv was a wonderful peen.

I swiftly bobbed him in my mouth for extra lubrication, well that and I just wanted to feel a dick in my mouth, it's been a long time for that too, then slid him between my folds to tease my clit before plunging him inside me.

The vibrations racked through my lower regions sending the greatest sensations to all the right places. Tiny moans fell from my lips like leaves from the trees in the fall. Soon my body was writhing and bucking against the sparkly peen while the fingers on my free hand worked my clit in a circular motion.

The rapid push, pull rhythm I created was working wonders on my body. It wasn't exactly the dick I remember but it was pretty damn close. _And right now I am so fucking settling for close. _

_FUCK!!! It fells almost as good as Edward. It's just as hard, just as long, just as…"Oh..Oh..Fuck Edward! HARDER!"_

A clatter came from the window closest to my bed, it should have startled me or even scared me but I was in such an orgasm induced high that I didn't care; I'd deal with in when I was done.

Faster my fingers moved, harder the peen moved inside of me. Fingers… Peen…Fingers…Peen..Fingers..Peen..Fing..Pen....finnnngggrrrrrss

"GRRRRR, Ah Yes, Oh FuckYes! Oh Ah Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Yes. Ahhhhh…Edward you like that pussy don't you." I growled out the last part through clenched teeth while leaning forward enough to watch as I cam all over the glorious sparkly peen.

Once I was able to walk on my wobbly post-cum legs it was time for me to check out what the commotion was at the window from earlier.

"What the fuck? Whoever is outside my window better hope like hell you kill me before I get my hands on you! You just fucking interrupted my play time." I yelled as I stomped over to the window and flung back the curtains to find…Noone.

The bushes were swaying slightly, but that could have been caused by the wind it was so gentle of a sway. I raised the window and looked from side to side and saw… nothing. No one was there. There wasn't even a noise.

"Anyone out there?" I called praying to God that if someone was really out there it was only Jake playing a sick joke on me. But it wasn't him because he would have been laughing his ass off at me standing in the window butt ass naked.

No response.

"If this is a sick joke you better come out and face me now asshole before I get Chief Daddy Swan in here and he blows your ass away." _Good intimidation tactics Bella. Sic daddy on their asses._

Tired of the games I shut my window taking special care to lock it tight, and then I stepped over to the other one to check the locks there as well. I knew the alarm would sound if my door to the veranda was opened so I didn't bother to check it.

Chilly from standing in my window nude, I grabbed a cotton sleep shirt from my drawer and slipped it over my goose bump covered body.

I apologized to my sparkly peen for the interruption before placing him back in his confined home. _Just like a dick to be squeezing into tight spaces._ I giggled at my thought as I climbed back into my warm sex scented and slipped into sweet dreams of Edward.

**10 a.m.**

I awoke to my father barging in my room.

"Bells there's some asshole on the phone says his name is Lucas and refuses hang up until he talks with you." He shoved the phone in my hand that was out from under my covers. "Wouldja hurry I've got to call the station and check on things?" He finished up stomping back out of my room.

Throwing the covers back from my face I answered the phone. "Hello?" I croaked.

"Mmm, Bella in the morning sounds nice." Lucas cooed.

"No it's not. What the hell do you want I'm sleeping?"

"Just wondered if we could… I don't know, maybe finish what we started last night?" He asked in a candid manner.

"Fuck yea! But I need like 5 more hours of sleep so call me back then, M'kay?"

I wondered briefly how he got my home number then decided that my father was the Chief of Police it couldn't be too hard to get this number.

"K, five more hours and you better be up and ready."

"I will, oh and call my cell not this number."

"Will do babe." He finished and I think he was going to say something else but I hung the phone up before I had a chance to hear it.

"DAD I'M DONE!!!" I called out tossing the phone over to towards the door, I think, before rolling over and going back to sleep.

**5hours later…**

_If you want it come and get. If you thought it, it better be what you want! _Madonna blared from my cell phone exactly five hours after I'd last talked with Lucas.

"Mother of Fuck! Couldn't you give me five more minutes?" I yelled out as I through back the covers and forced myself out of my warm haven.

"WHAT?" I'm just a little grumpy in the mornings… afternoon.

Laughing, Lucas asks, "Hey babe, did I wake you?"

"No you jackass! I was running a marathon. Yes fucker you woke me up!"

"I still think you're the most beautiful woman in the world, even when you cuss at me." He cooed attempting to gain brownie points. Screw that shit I'm still too tired to give a flying fuck about brownie points.

"Shut up! What do you want? I've got to get in the shower and get ready if you're taking me out tonight."

"Well, I want you and I'd love to join you in that shower."

"Sorry you're spending quality time with 'Auntie Nettie' all the way out near Port Angeles."

"Wrong, Sugar, I'm sitting in your driveway." I could almost see the smile on his face as he said those words.

"WHAT? Oh Fuck! Give me 10 minutes. DO. NOT. COME. IN. MY. HOUSE." I screeched while running into my shower to turn the water on.

"Too late Darling, I've already knocked on the door and this beautiful woman has answered. Hang on Sweetheart. _Hey I'm Bella's friend Lucas. You must be her sister_." He thought he was so smooth but Irena would never fall for his charm.

"Why yes, come in." _Oh shit!!_ That was mom.

"Don't listen to a word she says! I'm on my way." Without caring what I looked like I took off running to save Lucas from Cruella's evil clutches. That woman collects young boys like Cruella collected spotted pups and I'll be damned if she was going to add him to her collection.

Completely out of breathe I rushed over to his side.

"Thanks for letting him in mom. I've got it from here." I interrupted whatever she was saying, but I didn't care. The look on her face told me she was already adamantly trying to sink her claws in and I had stopped her attempt. I might eventually feel something for Lucas and I didn't want her to have the opportunity to screw it up before it even started.

"Oh… Bella dear you look horrid. Why don't you run shower and get decent clothes on and I'll entertain your guest while you're away."

_Over my dead body bitch!_

"I don't think so _Mother_!" I insist as I grabbed for his hand. "Come on, let's go to my room. It shouldn't take me too long to get a shower and change."

"Depends on if I join you." His seductive smile nearly took my breath away.

"Now children, Mother is present." Cruella added to our conversation.

"K, whatever mom." I rolled my eyes at her chided words then pulled Lucas' hand leading him to my room. This wasn't exactly how I wanted him to see my room for the first time but it would have to work.

"WoW Casa de Bella, is nice."

"Don't let her," I thumbed over my shoulder. "Hear you say that this is "just nice". She prides herself in this place and only has the best brought in when she remodels."

"She's a feisty one isn't she?" He grinned.

"She likes to think she is. Listen, back out where we just came there was a hallway across from this one. NEVER go that direction. That is Mommy Dearest's side of the house. When boys your age enter that hall they never return in the same condition that they arrived in. She devours them soul and all. She's actually taken down several of my friends." I couldn't help the snicker that left my lips thinking about the time she got a hold of Tyler Crowley that poor boy still walks with a limp and refuses to come to the parties I throw. And to think Lauren still likes that boy; shivers ran down my spine at the mere thought.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Sweetheart, I've only got eyes for you."

"You better fucker!" Placing a chaste kiss on his lips I grab my towel from where I had thrown it and headed for the shower.

"I'll only be a minute. Watch tv or listen to music, I'm sure you know how to occupy your time." I called out as I shut my bathroom door, locking it for extra measures. We don't need Lucas Jr. venturing out just yet, now do we?

The hot water rushed over my body and suddenly I was soothed of all my day and nights transgressions. _Ahh… The amazing works of hot water._

"Mmm, you smell so good when you're wet." I shrieked at Lucas' words. How in the hell did he get in here? I did lock the door. Right?

"How in the hell did you get in here?"

"Picking locks isn't the only thing I'm good at; do you want me to show you what else I can do?" His hand slid through the shower door that I had left ajar and found purchase on my thigh.

Smacking his hand away I said, "Not right now, I'm on my first rinse cycle and I need my privacy."

"But I'm good at so many things Sweetheart. Let me wash your hair and scrub your body for you." His hand felt back up my thigh this time coming high enough that his fingers brushed across the edge of my pussy.

I moaned at the feel of his hand in my forbidden regions, despite my futile attempts to stop his progression, and I liked it…A lot. More than I should have, really.

"Mmmm… Bella I can't wait to claim you as mine." Something about the way he said it just struck me the wrong way. Way to crack me out of my pleasure zone bastard.

"You will not be claiming Bella Swan for anything MotherFucker! Least of all as yours." I gave his hand a good shove back out the shower door then slammed it shut. "Take your ass back in my room and I'll be out in a few minutes and don't even think of sneaking back in here. Got it!?!"

"I'm sorry Sweetheart I didn't mean to piss you off. I'll go wait for you on your bed, no more funny business. I _swear._ Will you forgive me? Pallleeeasse?" He was pleading for my forgiveness and of course I was going to give it but not before he groveled just a little more.

"Just get the fuck in there. I'm almost out of hot water." With that I heard the soft click of the door and I could sense he was no longer in the bathroom with me. Odd, it was like when you feel creepy eyes on you and you go in the house and the feeling goes away. Weird…

…

By the time Lucas and I made it to Club Aptitude in Sequim the place was already packed; bodies were gyrating all around the room. Lucas found us a table and we ordered our drinks. A shot of Patron for me and a Yeager-mister for him; Yuck, that shit was nasty as hell and nothing comparable to my lovely Patron, but to each there own and all that shit right?

Five shots later and I finally had enough liquid courage in me to dance. I was shaking my ass all over the place but what I really wanted was to be inside one of the cages that hung from the ceiling. The only problem was the two bitches that wouldn't get out of them so someone else, _I_, could have a turn. I was going to whine to Lucas about it hoping that he knew someone who could get me in but when I turned back to where he was dancing behind me, he was gone. Must've had to piss or puke or something, so I resorted to using my own tactics to get in the cage… My mouth.

"Come on whore, let s-s-someone else have a shot ad it." I manage to slur out. "HEY BITCH, I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT SO I CAN HAVE A TURN!" This time my words were more enunciated. The girl looked in my direction and flipped me a bird.

Royally pissed off I jumped for the bottom of the cage, and in my drunken state was very surprised that I actually caught hold of the bars at the bottom. That's when I felt two very strong, very familiar arms wrap around me and pull me from my objective.

"Let go of me MotherFucker, I'm getting in that cage Come Hell Or High Water!"

"I'm afraid you'll drown first Sweetheart. Come on lets get going. The nights still young and I think we have a few things to finish." Lucas whispered in my ear.

"We do indeed." I nodded my head and gave a school girl giggle as I released the bars and leaned back into Lucas. He lowered me to the ground quickly turning me to face him; he gave me a fiery kiss that lit a torch between my thighs.

Hot. Wet. and Horny as all matter of Fuck. Yea, that was Little B and she was calling up all kinds of forces down in my neither regions. It was a fucking party in my panties.

We broke our kiss and looking around the room we finally found a near by exit. I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist and he carried us out into the ally way.

Up against the outside wall of the building we continued our make-out session. Our kisses were hard and needy; our hands roamed over each other as though we were written in brail and our eyes could no longer see. I ground my pussy into his hips finding his dick in the process.

"Ahh…mmm…Where is a damn room when you need one?" I panted out between kisses and nips.

"Lets go to my car, the back seat's big enough for us." He licked at the sensitive spot behind my ear causing a feral moan to fall from my lips as I nodded to him in approval. There wasn't much room in the back seat of his Grabber Blue 2010 Mustang GT but we could and would make do.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind in our windless cavern and before I knew what was going on I was violently ripped from Lucas and placed gently on the ground.

"What the fuck!..." And that's when I saw him. The man that I had been searching for, for nearly three months; the man that haunted my dreams every night and who's avoidance had driven nearly crazy until recently. Edward… Edward was there and as gorgeous as I remembered.

In an instant my emotions roller coastered off in an anxiety ridden rush down memory lane; his sent, his presence, the electrical charge all amplified ten fold and different in a way I couldn't quite explain. My panties instantly soaked at the remembrance of what he was then when we first met, compared to the specimen before me now. They paled in comparison. For what was infront of me now was exquisite perfection, a flawless musculature stature, meticulous bronze hair just as I remember. Eyes,… eyes that nolonger held the emeralds of the beautiful ocean, no they were different they were replaced with a fiery honey amber warmth that caused more heat to rise in my body than I thought possible. His movement stealth and seductive; his voice as smooth as the finest orchestra playing the most intricate ballade known to man; the muscles in my body pulled taught in an eager plea to dance to his song.

I wanted to run to him and in some way connect myself to him so as to never lose him again. For all the time we were apart I wanted to be furious with him for abandoning me; all that time I could have had the perfection that stood before me; the perfection that my mind was only now capable of comprehending. I wanted to confess my unnatural, undying love to him, that of which I could not understand. But alas, I couldn't because at the moment he had Lucas against the wall and feral snarls were filling the ally way and scaring the shit out of me.

"EDWARD, STOP IT. LEAVE HIM ALONE." I shouted as I tried my damnedest to break them apart but neither one was budging. These were some strong motherfuckers.

"Bella you need to go to the front of the building. Alice is waiting there for you." Edward calmly stated never turning to meet my scared expression.

"I'm not going anywhere; now get the fuck off of Lucas!"

"Bella Go!" Edward demanded, a dark growl emanated from his chest causing me to shrink back from the two of them.

"What's the matter Eddie? Can't handle a little competition? Bella's a grown woman who can make her own choices don't you think?"

"Fuck you, Lucas. I know what you're here for and It. Is. NOT. going to happen. You'll have to kill me first"

"Na hah ua… Don't be so hasty to sign your own death warrant there buddy, what happened to us being as thick as thieves? Now, I've come on a mission and you know me well enough to know I don't stop until I get what I want. I didn't lose that much of me during my change, but you don't quite seem to be the same man I use to know. You look a little softer around the edges." With that comment he really confused the fuck right out of me…metaphorically that is. To be honest watching the spectacle right in front of me was a huge turn on, let's just say that Little B was more than excited to be watching this match even if my brain was screaming at me to get the fuck out of there.

_Down girl we should be scared shitless right now._

"Bella Fucking go to the end of the ally, Alice will be waiting for you there." I was still a little hesitant to leave them. I didn't want to see either of them get hurt.

"Bella you really should leave. I would hate for you to see Eddie here get his ass tore apart." Lucas turned his head and looked into my eyes with the kindest expression that made me want to leave just because he asked me to but I hesitated again.

"Damnit Bella get the fuck out of here NOW!" Edward growled at me in an animalistic nature. Shivers ran down my spine, killing any sexual buzz I felt, and I turned running the length of the ally to escape the altercation that was now behind me.

About the time I exited the allyway I ran head first into Emmett who passed me off to Alice. For some reason unknown to me I broke down crying in Alice's arms.

"Bella are you hurt? Did he hurt you? Are you ok? Bella calm down, tell me what's wrong." Alice franticly spewed her questions as though she just knew something bad had happened to me.

"I'm ok. I'm not hurt." I managed to sob out. I could hear scuffling behind me and several feral growls before all went quite in the ally.

"Mother of Fuck I can't believe this!" Emmett's loud voice boomed as he reemerged from the ally's dark crevice with Edward following behind him.

"Where is he?" Alice questioned.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" I wiped any remaining tears from my face as I pulled from the vice grip Alice had on me. I didn't know whether to run past them to go check on Lucas or just start beating the fools out of them for killing him like I suspected they had done.

I opted for the first option because from their appearance they didn't look like they had just been in fighting; they still looked very nicely put together, Alice's doings no doubt.

I made it about 5 foot into the ally before Edward's strong arms wrapped around my waist pulling me to a halt and sending electrical pulses through my body. "He's gone." Edward said it as simply as if it were a piece of candy he had thrown away.

"He can't be!" I demanded. "You Monster! Both of you" I jerked my body away from Edward and the current that coursed through me and began to back away from him and the others. "How could you kill an innocent man? I'm calling my father." I fumbled through my purse that limply hung from my shoulder. "How could you. I liked him." My cries returned and once again turned into sobs as I tried aimlessly to push the bottoms that would get my father on the line.

A tiny hand covered my phone and took hold of my hand. "Bella, he isn't dead." I stopped trying to shove her hand away and looked up to her with questioning eyes. "He _isn't_ dead?" I asked needing confirmation.

"No he's not dead." She confirmed. "But Edward just said…" "I know what Edward just said but he didn't mean he was gone as in dead gone, just gone as in he's left gone."

"No Lucas wouldn't just leave me. We came here together; he wouldn't just leave and not take me with him…Would he?" I found myself questioning everything I new about this man. He wasn't here still fighting to get to me. What did that mean about him?

Emmett with his boisterous laugh came over and clapped his hand on my back and said, "I'm afraid so Bells. That pansy turned tail and ran the minute he realized he was about to get his ass handed back to him on a platter. I tend to intimidate people like that." He smiled all cheesy like and held on to a pair of pretend suspenders. "Edward here was just pushing him around like a little school girl and that boy nearly got the best of him when Eddie turned to look my way but when that punk ass kid got an eye full of me he tucked his tail and ran for the hills. It's a shame really. I could have taken care of a big problem had he have stayed."

"What do you mean 'big problem'?" I questioned. Emmett paused from his all smiles demeanor for a brief moment before he spoke again. "Ah just that my Eddie boy here is wanting you back and I could tell that that punk ass kid isn't going to be stopped for very long before he tries to make a move on you again."

"Oh." I was still befuddled about all that had just gone down.

"Whatever Emmett, lets go inside Bella and have some drinks it's a little chilly out here." Rose, who I hadn't seen standing there earlier, locked arms with mine and attempted to pull me towards the entrance of the club.

"I think I'm going to call a cab. I just want to go home." I looked out over the parked cars and saw that Lucas's car was still parked where we had left it earlier in the night. I figured he was just waiting for the Cullens to leave before he came back to get it.

"I'll take you." Edward spoke up from behind me causing me to jump a little in surprise. Rosalie shrugged and turned loose of my arm.

"That's ok, I can call a cab. You just got here, go have fun with your friends." I insisted not putting much heart into what I was saying.

"No, I'll take you. I don't feel much like clubbing tonight anyways. They just brought me here to get me out of the house. Besides I'm not sure anyone else needs to be seeing you in that dress. It's kind of short and the last thing you need to do is climb in a car with a pervert that has total control over where you are going." Geez protective much?!

"Fine, where are you parked?"

We said our goodbyes to the others then Edward led me to his car, a shiny silver Volvo. _Nice car_.

"You didn't have to do this you know." I stated a little harshly; he was far from earning my forgiveness for all the time I'd put into trying to find him and was unsuccessful, even if he wasn't at fault.

"I know." He smirked as she held the door open for me and I climbed inside.

**E/N: We know we know. Major cliffy sorry about that… not really. So our infamous couple is back together and some very hot altercations are soon to cum. What do you think? Will they get back to what it all started out as or will there be changes? Don't forget to leave us some love. **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**AN: I know it's been a while since we've posted last and for that I apologize. In all honesty we had this chapter wrote and when it came time to send it to our beta bomb shell Lindz, girl you're the bestest ever!, we decided we were not happy with it so it got ditched and totally redone. Thanks to all our reviewers for last chapter you gals and guys rock our hoohas!! Hope you like the new chapter 8.**_

Bella fidgeted in the seat next to me looking sexy as hell with anxiety written all over her face.

"Bella fucking say something," I demanded, as we sped down the road away from the club.

"What the fuck would you like me to say? 'Hi Edward, it's been a while thanks for beating the fuck out of my boyfriend and running him off.'" She was looking my way with her head cocked to the side and a forced smile.

She was definitely pissed with me and rightly so I would say, but I must say that pissed off suited Bella nicely.

"Well it's better than your silence." I smirked at her which only served to piss her off more.

"Just fucking take me home," she ordered, righting herself in the seat.

_I'm so fucking turned on, it's wrong I know, and it shouldn't surprise me this woman has had this affect on me ever since I first laid eyes on her_.

"Bella don't b…"

"I. Said. Just. Take. Me. Home. What part of that don't you understand?" So I put the pedal to the floor and headed for her house.

Pulling up in her driveway, she turned to me and I saw her quizzical expression. I also noticed that her dress rose up enough for me to see that she had a thong on. I tried to answer her question, knowing good and well what she was about to ask and hoping that it will soften the crease between her brows.

"Emmett took me on a tour of Forks and the surrounding area and he pointed your house out to me." _Never mind the fact that my sense of smell was so sensitive that I could smell everywhere you've been from a whole state away, it's so alluring to me._

The crease did soften but she still had her face all scrunched up in a scowl. I pulled to the front of her house, and then pulled forward far enough to be out of direct sight of the front door. Last thing I wanted was for her dad to be waiting in the doorway watching us argue…well not _us_ arguing, but Bella yelling at me.

"Why?" The whisper came so low that I wasn't a hundred percent sure it was her and not a thought or the breeze outside.

"I just had a lot to deal with and survive," I softly spoke. Which wasn't a lie at all, I really did think I was dying and in ways dying may have been better. But then I wouldn't be able to sit in front of this sexy goddess here before me again and that would be a very tragic thing considering she is sitting beside me in these close confines with her sex shining from under the hem of her dress. _Damn I know I my body is the equivalent of stone but let me tell you Lil E is harder…if that's possible._

"I'm sorry, I know I could have and should have found you, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to be around anyone who wasn't in the loop. I need time to reassure myself that everything was going to be okay and that I was going to survive." I hoped that one day she would understand and I would be able to tell her the real truth and it not scare the shit out of her and send her running and screaming for the hills, but as it was, she would definitely run and scream.

"I looked for you everywhere." Her small voice quivered and broke my frozen heart into a million pieces. I knew then that I had to make things right with her. I had to show her the unabated need I had for her.

"I know and I'm sorry for hiding, but Bella, I'm here now and I will always be here. I'm never leaving again, I promise." _Literally._

"I'm not forgiving you," she stated matter of factly.

"I didn't think you would." I hung my head and instructed Lil E to curl up and die…again. It looked like I wasn't making amends tonight. "I guess I'll see you around then?"

"You're putting me out now?" she questioned, looking at me all puzzled and shit.

"It's obvious you're too mad at me to see my point of view so why not 'put you out' as you say it and leave?" I bit back at her turning to look out my window.

"I'm not mad anymore, I'm just hurt." Her eyes burned into mine as I looked back to her. There I saw all the hurt and pain my nonexistence had caused, along with a hint of something else…lust maybe.

"_..why it always has to be me takin out the damn trash, woman's got two hands and feet just like me…" _I could hear the grumbled thoughts of a man close by but I didn't turn to see who or where they were, I was too focused on Bella to care.

"Bella I don't want you to be hurt at me. What can I do to make it all up to you?" I took her hands in mine and leaned towards her, trying my best to convey with my eyes my honesty.

Bella swiftly pulled herself to meet me and pressed her lips to mine. It began as a chaste kiss on the lips with no movement and little force. I moved my hands down to her waist then around to her back, pulling her onto my lap and deepened the kiss. She moaned and the sound set my non-existent blood to flowing again.

I drew back from the kiss knowing that Bella would need air and she did; she was panting hard, and as I looked into her lust filled eyes, I knew I had found home. It didn't matter what I was or what I had left behind or who I had left behind, all that mattered was this girl here, in my lap. She was my home now, my safe haven, my comfort, my reason for living on and suddenly I found myself glad that I was what I was; it meant that I would never have to leave my home again, not by my own omissions or by force, for _no one_ would ever keep me from my ray of sunshine ever again.

"Bella I've missed you so much," I professed, as I pulled her back in for a heated kiss, this time I filled it with all the lust and want I had bottled up inside of me. I wanted her to feel exactly how much I missed her and she made it very evident that she mirrored my feelings, though I'm not sure how that was even possible because I don't know how a human would be able to harbor this much emotion without spontaneously combusting.

She reached for my shirt and hastily unbuttoned it, I moved my arms away from her long enough for her to push the shirt off my shoulders and then I slid my arms out. Reaching my hands back around Bella's backside I moved the flimsy material of the dress up and cupped her bare ass in my hands, Bella yelped at the cool sensation on her skin but didn't comment. For that I was grateful, it would have so ruined the mood.

"_Oh hell yes, Miss Police Chief's daughter has a nice ass. Hey Mister could you work on her top?"_

I jerked back from Bella's lips and jerking her dress back down I looked from side to side trying to find the pervert that was making crude comments about my girl but I could see no one. I knew then that it was just thoughts I was hearing, but where was the creep hiding? Then I heard another voice, a female, and I knew he must be Bella's neighbor.

"Honey, don't forget to put the lid back on tight,_" _the female voice called from a distance. _"_Okay, I'll be in, in a bit. I've got to check on something,_"_ the man answered._ "_M'kay, don't be too long,_"_ she replied in a sing song voice._ "'Kay."_ _'Bitch leave me alone, I'm busy watching our hot neighbor get it on with Mister Money bags. Who can fucking afford a car like that around here anyway?'_

_Mother fucker better leave my girl and my car alone or so help me I'll break him limb for limb. _I made a mental note to warn Bella about her pervert of a neighbor then returned to the kiss, groping Bella's ass through her dress.

'_Aww…Come on buddy show me that sweet ass again.'_ It took everything in me, and on top of me, to keep me from going right then and gouging out Bella's neighbor's eyes.

She began a thrusting motion on my lap, looking for friction and Lil' E was very excited about that. My dick twitched with every downward movement she made; I groaned into her mouth at the wonderful sensation. I could feel her heart began to race and a smile spread across her lips.

"Seems like someone has missed me as much as I've missed him." She began to pepper kisses over my jaw stopping at the hollow spot behind my ear.

"Yes we have." I answered her comment breathlessly as I roamed my hands up her back to the top of her dress, sliding her one shoulder strap down.

"Edward, I'm going to fuck you right now, right here in your car." She said it as if it didn't matter whether I wanted to or not, not that I was planning on stopping her.

"_Where's the popcorn when I need it. Lounge chair…a-ha, I got to pull up a seat for this fuckery, I may need my hands when it starts getting hotter."_

What the fuck!?! _Is that pervert honestly going to sit and watch? The nerve some people have._

I stuttered over my words as I gained back my bearings, "Err…Mmm…Yea. Fuck me please." No way in hell was I going to pass that up even if the neighbor was watching.

Bella proceeded to pull her dress up around her waist and she hastily unfastened my button fly pants freeing Lil' E from his confines, then I raised my ass off the seat lifting her into the air with me to allow her to pull my pants down which in turn pressed Lil' E into her very hot, very wet center. Bella moaned as my cool member made contact with her wetness.

"Oh fuck it's been too long. Mmmmmm…" She ground into me as I sat us back in the seat. I reclined it all the way back so that I was fully hidden from the nosey neighbor and hopefully Bella's ass would be too.

'_Let the party begin boys.' _

_Someone fucking remind me to get my windows tinted darker to prevent pervert next door from watching, should this ever happen again._

Bella looked down with hooded, lust filled eyes and took in all of me. She stuck out her tiny tongue and brushed it across her lips before tucking her bottom lip between her teeth. That shit drove me insane with need. I wanted to bite that lip so bad it hurt…literally, and I knew I would never be able too without turning her into a monster like myself.

"Edward, you look…so much…bigger than I remember," she said in amazement. Yea, being a vampire had worked out very well for Lil' E, not that he needed it, just one of the perks I would say. She took Lil' E in her hand and began to stroke him at an even pace.

'_Oh fuck yea,…'_ Dude was probably beating off now, I know I would have had it been me.

"Mmmm…," was the only audible sound I could form. It felt so good. _Dear God how I've missed this girl._

"Hum… It's cold. Let me fix that." I could hear the smirk in her voice as she shimmied herself up my legs until her warm center was directly above me. She wound her hands into my hair pulling as she sank lower filling herself with me.

"Edward," she hummed my name against my shoulder as jolts of electricity raced through my body from the contact and the sound of Bella's pleasure. She placed one hand on each of my shoulders and began a slow sensual up down motion, rising until I was almost completely out of her then falling to take me back in all the way.

'_This is better than a HBO XXX subscription.' _

_Fucking pervert, I swear._But I didn't let him stop us. I thrust my hips up to meet her wanting to be as deep inside of her as possible. I was met with the discovery of her g-spot and when I pushed into it I was rewarded by Bella crying out my name over and over again.

'_Edward? That's a new one. I'd give my left nut to be Edward right now.' _

I thrust up into Bella harder than before and all thoughts of murdering the neighbor faded as Bella gasped and moaned my name again. "I fucking love the sound of my name coming from your lips." And I did too.

Bella picked up the pace and began bouncing harder on top of me causing her beautiful breast to bounce with the force. I reached up cupping them in my hands, taking each hardened nipple between my thumb and finger, pinching and pulling them. Her breathless state turned into more of a pant and I could feel her pussy tighten around me and sucking me for all I was worth. I thrust harder into her as well and in that split second I knew exactly what Jasper meant about how hard it was to control force when having sex with a human, because I wanted to thrust hard enough into Bella that it would send her straight through the roof for sure, but I couldn't because unlike me she _was_ very fragile and I would never knowingly hurt her.

'_Cum baby, Cum for Papa Edward.' _I could hear the pervert jerking off and it almost sickened me…It would have sickened me had Bella's orgasm been further away but the way her pussy was constricting around my dick I knew it wouldn't take long for her release.

"Urggg… Ah..Grrrr..Yes Yes Oh God Edward I'm Gonna, I'm….Oh Fuck! Edward!" She screamed out as her orgasm rocked through her body nearly triggering my own, but luckily I stopped it before I lost all control and managed to pull Bella off of me and save her from my venomous sperm. Well we guessed it was venomous, we were not one hundred percent sure, but I didn't want to test the theory out on Bella.

"What the fuck Edward!? Why don't you just throw me out of the car next time," Bella snarked, as she righted herself in the seat.

Oh shit! I didn't mean it in a bad way, how did I explain? "Umm…I didn't know if you are on birth control or not." That sounded good even if I didn't stop long enough to consider it.

'_Oh fuck that was good.' "_Honey, are you coming in anytime soon?" The female voice from next door asked. "Uh...Yeah I'm coming in now. I've got to wash up this trash was everywhere." Moments later I heard the faint click of a door and knew our voyeuristic spectator was now gone. Good, I would have been upset if he was the reason for breaking my diet.

"Oh...um…Yeah, I'm on the pill. I have been for a while now; guess I should have told you that. Sorry." I reached over and tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear then running the back of my fingers down the side of her cheek to her lips where I pressed lightly against them. She kissed my finger right before I pulled it away.

"No apologies. I should have thought to ask but I was a little distracted." I won a smile from her when I gave her my cockeye grin. I pulled my shirt from behind me and wiped away my semen then I pulled my pants back up my hips and tucked a spent Lil' E back in his denim prison.

"I forgive you," she replied, giving me a playful shove. "I guess I should get in the house before someone comes to investigate the mysterious car in the driveway. Will I see you again? Soon?" she asked in an unsure voice. I was going to have to come up with a way to reassure her that I wasn't going anywhere for a very long time. In fact I would follow this girl to the end of the earth and back if she decided to go.

"Yes Bella, I've told you already that I'm not leaving ever again. You'll have to banish me from existence if you want to be rid of me from this point forward. Oh, and I start Forks High Monday so see I'll even be with you at school. I'm hoping we have some classes together. We can be study buddies." I'm rambling and I laughed out at the last part because it sounded so middle school-ish.

"I'm not sure we would get very much studying done if we… never mind. Um…" Bella fidgeted with her hair and bit on her finger nails before continuing. "I'll make you a list of my classes and maybe you can request some of them."

"That would be good, thanks." Bella sucked in her bottom lip and bit down on it; the action brought Lil Eddie to life once again. "Bella if you know what's good for you, you'll quit biting that bottom lip." I laid my head back against the head rest and ran my hands through my hair in an effort to redirect my current thoughts of taking Bella here in her driveway and having my wicked way with her … again.

"What's the matter Edward? You don't like me biting my lip?" The come hither and fuck me look in Bella's eyes suggested that she wouldn't mind a round two but I wasn't sure I wanted pervy neighbor having another free show.

"Oh, I love it but so does Lil' E, maybe more so than me, and that's the problem." I nodded my head toward my crotch without breaking eye contact with Bella.

"I think I could solve that problem." Bella advanced towards me and ran her hand back up my chest to my neck and pulled me into a passion filled kiss that I broke right after she started.

"Bella, we don't want your dad coming out here and shooting me." _Though it wouldn't hurt me._ But I didn't think she was quite ready to know that about me yet.

"Yea, I guess you're right." She moved away from me and straightened out her dress. "I'll see you tomorrow?" she questioned.

"Most definitely," I assured her, then got out and rushed to her door before she had a chance to pull the handle.

Shaking her head and giving me a quirked raised eyebrow she rose up on her tippy toes and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Tomorrow." She said it as though she was letting herself know I would be back.

"Tomorrow," I confirmed with a smile. We kissed one last time and I watched from her side of the car as she walked through her front door and out of sight.

I sighed as I pushed off the side of my car and humanly jogged back to the driver's side. Once inside I squealed like the teenage boy that I am and threw my head back staring up at the ceiling of the car, all thoughts on Bella and the sex we just shared.

It was the best day of my lifetime. I finally got the girl, the one that I'm sure I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with. But then I was saddened because I no longer had a living life, I had an existence. Bella still had the life, the heart, and one day I would lose her, whether it be to old age or to death. It would all end the same… in death.

I didn't want to lose her, ever.

My mind wandered to darker shades of gray and I knew I needed to speak to Carlisle soon.

I wasn't going to lose her, I couldn't!

_**EN: Hope you liked the reunion. Now leave us some love 'cause reviews make Vampward very happy and a happy Vampward helps us get chapters out faster. **_


	10. Good Bye ES

_**To all of our wonderful readers I come to you in this fake chapter to tell you that this story is on a permanent hiatus until further notice. At this point I'm quite sure it will never be worked on ever again due to lack of interest from one or both of the authors. When this story began it was only intended to be a one shot with the mystery of what would happen next but on a whim myself and another author tried to turn it into a full out story and failed. I apologize profusely for leaving you hanging. In short we envisioned a full out war between Maria and her gang and the Cullens, the Cullens winning of course. And as they say the rest is history. LoL. Once again THANK YOU to all our readers for all of your support and praises during our time spent together. We love you all!!!!! And look forward to hearing from you on future ventures. **_

_**XoXoXoXo,**_

_**Twisted Minds X2**_


End file.
